


The Return of the Avatar

by Blankist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Asami is a bigger dork, By the looks of it, F/F, Firebender Asami, I can't---, Korra is very smart, Long ass fic, Mako and Bolin are adopted to the Satos, Multi, NAGA IS A ROBO DOGGY, No Beta, Not Canon Compliant, Pining Asami and Oblivious Korra, Technology and Bending Mash, korra is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankist/pseuds/Blankist
Summary: Bending was gone, so was the Avatar and had been so for the past ten decades.Up until now that is. With the recent technological advancements made, they had created a device capable of harnessing a person's innate ability to bend.Enter, Asami Sato, heiress one of the biggest corporations in the entirety of the 4 nations. Technological genius, beautiful, rich, she's got it all.Studies at one of the best schools in the entire world, Republic Academy, where she meets, awkward, absolutely good-looking savant, Korra Eisen. A programming and software wiz kid who seemed to have one too many secrets.This is their story(I still suck at summaries haha)
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 207
Kudos: 458





	1. Prologues, Pasts and Presents

Once upon a time there were people called Benders, individuals capable of controlling the elements of Water, Fire, Earth and Air. And at the very top, a person called the Avatar, the one who of calls upon the power of all. Blessed by the Goddess Raava, The keeper of balance, the protector of the world. 

But as time passed, the art of bending was neglected and the role of the Avatar forgotten.

Now, thousands of years have passed, the Legend of the Avatars and the mystical powers of bending were nothing but myths. A long forgotten history.

There are still those who yearned to have that power once more. In the technological advances made in the present society, corporations created a device capable of harnessing a person's dormant ability for bending. 

"Elemental Summoning Tools, (ESTs.)"

Though not as numerous as before, benders are back in the big picture.

A new era of bending has now begun.

[...]

-Year 2124-

"Mommy! Mommy! Read me a story!" A younger girl, no older than six or seven had said. Emerald eyes sparkling in delight as she ran for her bed, shiny jet black hair whose curls bounced at every step.

"Honey, aren't you sleepy yet?" The mother asked in amusement, slowly heading for the shelf filled with books. 

"Nuh uh! Story time! I want to hear about the Avatar!" The little girl grinned.

Her mother could only chuckle at her daughter's eagerness, "Okay okay, but listen carefully okay? Even though you probably could tell this story better than I could," she gave the girl a small kiss on her cheek and started the story.

"A hundred years ago, a conflict within the four nations shook the world to the very core. This was dubbed, The Great War." 

The little girl nodded eagerly, urging her mother to continue.

"Nations tore each other apart, death and destruction plagued the lands until one person singlehandedly ended it."

"The Avatar!" The girl grinned, eyes full of mystified wonder.

"Yes, that's right. The Avatar, a being of pure power, appeared out of nowhere and defeated those who held suppressing power, liberating the people and giving peace,"

"The Avatar had summoned the powerful gusts of gales, searing blazes of flames, trembling earth and roaring waters with a flick of a wrist."

"It was said that the Avatar only appeared when the world was in need of a protector and just as soon as the war had finished, he had disappeared," 

The little girl, eyes filled in amazement followed up, "And the Avatar would once again show themselves when the world would need them most," 

"The end?" Her mother asked

"The end..." the girl was quiet for awhile, 

"Is something wrong honey?" 

"Mommy, do you think the Avatar had friends? People they could trust?" 

"I should think so," she wondered what brought on this line of questioning.

"It's just that, if that was my life, I'd be sad! I mean, I had all the power in the world but I'd be lonely? I can't take that!" The little girl's tone filled with raw emotion.

"I think the Avatar had people they could return to...it would be a sad way to live otherwise," the mother pondered.

Yes, that was right, for a story of grandeur it took an 8 year old child to figure out how lonely that life would've been.

"I've decided!" The little girl removed the blanket that covered her and jumped up, "If I ever meet the Avatar I'd be their best friend! We'd join forces and fight for good and be the bestest, awesomest best friends ever!" She said, absolute determination set on her tone

The mother could only gaze at her oh so lovingly. She grabbed her by the waist and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm sure you can make friends with the Avatar, you're amazing my love," 

The girl giggled as she was attacked by a barrage of kisses on her cheeks. After a while of rough housing, she was once again tucked into bed, her mother singing a an easing lullaby that with a few, put the girl into an easy slumber.

"Rest well, my sweetest Asami" 

[...]

-Year 2126-

Her parents were in a hurry, rushing to put their valuables inside duffel bags, panicking so much they had knocked numerous items unto the floor. The reason? She didn't really know

"Why are we leaving?" The girl asked, cerulean eyes currently very confused. 

"We have to get you out of here sweety," the girl's mother had said, zipping the bags closed as her father grabbed them and chucked them in the car.

"But why? What about my school? My friends? Our life here?" 

"I'm sorry honey, but we need to take you somewhere safe," her father said in finality. 

They were leaving Republic City? 

And so they hurried off, her mother carrying her to the car and securing her to her seat.

And they drove off for the airport. 

She once imagined what it would be to leave Republic City for a road trip or something, but based on her parents looks, she had an inkling that they'd never come back here.

The plane ride had been quiet, she tried so hard to push down the plethora of feelings that were currently running rampant within here.

She wouldn't see her friends again.

The plane ride continued on with her not even noticing how much time had passed.

It wasn't until they had landed and found themselves a jeep that had a written "Winters Family" sign, that everything sunk in. 

She never even got to say goodbye.

The place they had went to was cold. Very cold, in the negatives she was most certain.

She hugged herself tightly as the blistering chills surrounded the ever vast whiteness of the tundra.

She'd knew her parents were from the south but she'd never really been here.

The books did no justice to the frost that currently penetrated her skin.

The car ride was even more quiet, her dad steering the car ever so expertly, manuevering through the ice ridden roads.

Not one of them said a word.

She felt herself slowly falling into the rhythm of the engine purring.

She'd decided she would sleep it off and deal with it once she woke up. 

It wasn't long after that thought that there was a violent explosion and their car had been blown up into the air and skidding down the road.

Her dad was on high gear as he kicked the doors open and grabbing both his girls to safety.

None of them were really hurt, but the girl had been badly shaken. 

She was crying as the snow piled on their heads.

Why was this happening?

"Oh wonderful, the whole family's here!" It was a man, that stood roughly a few meters from them, wild gray locks, a scar down his left eyebrow and a sinister smile.

"Leave my family alone!" Her dad stood in front of them, fists ready.

"Oh Tonraq, Tonraq, we told you we would find you no matter where you'd go," the gray haired man smirked. Diabolical. 

Just then, three more figures appeared from behind, a tall woman with...an eye tattoo(?) on her giant forehead, A man with a long moustache and a longer black hair sneering at everything and a woman that had a deep gaunt face and no arms.

"We need to hurry, they're on our trail!" The tall woman had said to their team

"Well, you heard her! Hand us the Avatar and you just might live," the black haired man had said

"Over my dead body!" Her dad had raised his arms and her the surrounding snow and risen and turned into sharp icicles floating above them.

Her father had punched thin air and the ice had flown towards the four attackers at rapid speed.

The tall woman dodged out of the way in a split second their eyes had met and the only thing the girl had registered was her mother forming an ice block that shielded them from the blast.

But the explosion had still sent them flying. 

In an instant, the girl had lost consciousness.

And everything was black for a long, long time.

[...]

Pain

Confusion

Fear

She'd been stuck in this place. Wherever this was.

It was dark, bleak and scary. 

And she'd see...herself. 

Not as a mirror image, but her. Another her.

Eyes glowing white, floating around the empty space. 

And then she'd see thousands of people all with their eyes glowing as well.

Men and Women...and then, simultaneously they would all raise their arms and point at her.

"Avatar," they would chant in unison.

And then the vision would end. Only to begin anew.

[...]

-Year [?]-

It was so bright. As if the brightest flashlight was pointed unto her eye lids.

Her eyes burned at the effort and were now greeted by pure white walls.

Everything felt...numb

Tired eyes trying her hardest to move.

Where was Mom? And Dad? 

Why did everything feel so...empty? 

Why couldn't she remember? 

Who was she again?

Now, her eyes half open, she tried to move.

She couldn't feel anything. 

Not the tip of her fingertips, not the movement of toes.

In fact, everything felt like it was floating.

She wanted to cry too.

Numb, very numb.

There was a brief creak of a door and from her peripherals, she saw three people.

An old woman, a younger woman and a large man.

"Welcome back, Avatar,"


	2. The Day that Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Korra have a lavish life just cause the show had her suffer so much...
> 
> Sue me

-Year 2136-

A yawn escaped her lips, it's been a slow morning. 

Nothing but the same routine she'd been doing the past ten years.

Meditation

Training

Breakfast

Training

School and schoolwork

Lunch

Training

Training

Meditation

Dinner

Meditation

Sleep

On weekdays, that's how it went.

Weekends were spent with her tinkering amongst her self-made programs and codes and some recreational activities.

And the cycle repeated itself.

Stuck in this tundra prison they called the 'Compound' hidden away from the rest of the world.

She learned and grew here, adopted by Kya Eisen and the Eisen family. The family of the previous Avatar, Aang Eisen who stopped the great war.

She thought that story was just a wives' tale. Apparently, it was not.

But they had been nice. The had explained everything to her and everything that had happened. That had...transpired.

It hurt for a few years. It still hurt until now.

But, she had coped with it better.

That was right. Boring and tedious as it may be. 

She had to get stronger, smarter.

Better.

The best.

Hunt down those assholes that killed her parents.

Where was she again? Ah, right, time limit. Right now, she had a stupid equation to solve. 

She could definitely do without the school work.

[...]

The work she'd been doing had tuned everything out. The sounds, the environment.

Nothing but the creaks and groans of nuts and bolts as she tightened each one.

"A-SA-MI!" a shrill voice came from above her and she pulled herself out of the car's underside.

"What?" Her usually flawless make-up covered face smeared with oil and grease met pouted lips and brows frowned, her best friend, Opal Beifong was here.

"Why are you still tinkering there Satobot!? The results are in!" 

Her eyes widened, Crap! What time was it!?

[1:03 P.M.]

She hurriedly stood up not even bothering to change out of her dirty over-alls, grabbing Opal by the hand and running for her adoptive brothers' room.

"WHAT'S THE RESULT!? DID WE MAKE IT?!" She asked so loudly, the three people already inside had their attention taken away from the screen.

At exactly [1:05 P.M.] all their holo comps. had sent a chime.

《You have Mail!》

They all looked at each other, nodding in agreement. Kuvira, Mako, Bolin, Opal and Asami.

Their squad.

This was it.

They all clicked the mail and it seemed as though time had slowed down. The widest of grins broke out on their faces.

The first to speak was her younger brother, "WE MADE IT! 1ST STRAND BABY!" 

And they all rushed in for a group hug. Even the two aloof and cynic pair, couldn't help but grin.

"REPUBLIC CITY'S BEST! WE MADE IT! ACE ACADEMY!"

[...]

Korra had just finished her before dinner meditation, it was at the very least, relaxing. 

At first, all those years ago, she thought sitting around and doing nothing was absolutely stupid. 

But once she had made the connection, it was amazing. To be in another plane of existence.

And just...being herself. 

The place was welcoming enough, but she'd learned it can also be unforgiving if her mental state wasn't controlled.

A story for another time, she supposed.

She stood up and made her way to the dining hall where she was met by the usual, Katara offering her a kind smile and now, the unusual. 

Tenzin and Kya, well, it wasn't really that weird. Kya visited every end of the week to check on her adoptive daughter and coddling the girl, giving her some motherly affection every weekend. Tenzin on the other hand wasn't really here most of the time. He was busy man, a part of Republic City's council and right now he had that same conflicted expression he always had when something big was about to happen.

Uh oh

What'd she do now? 

"Good evening Korra, dear," Katara was the first one to speak up, "do sit down, we have much to talk about," 

She followed suit, trying to maintain a straight face.

Did she fail her airbending again? But she heard Tenzin say she'd passed with flying colors! Heh, Flying...cause...Airbending

"Spirits be damned! Korra! Focus!" she thought to herself.

Tenzin cleared his throat as he began to speak, "It has come to my attention that here in this compound, you have learned all that you can and more," 

Kya could only chuckle at her brother, she doubted Korra could tell being ever stoic and strict with his tone, but she knew it. 

Her baby bro Tenzin was about to get emotional.

A mischievous smile kept to her face as she watched her adoptive daughter trying to be as serious as she could.

"And if this is the case, we would only hold you back if you'd stayed," 

Korra's face contorted in confusion...were they kicking her out? Become a wayward Avatar walking to the ends of the world!?

"So we have decided, In light of your recent entrance test to Ace Academy, you will be moving to Republic City to pursue your studies further," 

"Say what now?" 

"You will be moving to Republic city to---"

"What entrance test? I never took any test?" 

Full blown confusion present more than ever on her scrunched up brows.

"This morning, that little quiz you took? Sorry we had to be sneaky," Kya gave a small smile before turning into a full blown grin, "That's why pack your bags kid! You're coming to the big city!" 

At this moment, Korra didn't really know how to react. She slowly stood up and excused herself leaving the three adults looking at each other tinged with worry.

Korra was beyond baffled. For the past ten years, she'd been doing this. 

And now...she was going to leave it all behind.

She knew she'd lived in Republic City before, all those years ago, all those years before...before...they were gone...

But now, to come back? 

She had no idea what to make of that.

Was she happy she was going to be leaving this tedious, monotonous day to day life?

Or

Or would she regret it? 

Like all those years ago, anonymous call.

"We need to take you somewhere safe," her father's voice echoed as they hurriedly dragged her off to her safety.

And their demise.

She didn't notice she'd made it back to her room only realizing she had sat on the edge of her bed as she thought of everything and nothing.

A knock rapped unto the wooden door.

"Wanna talk?" Kya asked, gentle and motherly as always.

Korra let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, "Sure," and gestured towards the older woman as she sat beside her giving her a hug.

Korra leant into it.

"What's wrong kiddo? What's in your head?"

"My brain...but I doubt that's the answer you wanna hear,"

Kya chuckled, giving the girl a small pinch on the side, "Definitely not smartass, what's up? Really?" 

"It just...It's sinking in, a lot to take in. I'm about to leave everything I've known my entire life," Korra's face, impassive, wondering. 

"Not really entire life y'know," Kya could only rub the girl's back for comfort.

Korra shook her head and stared ahead, "No, Kya, this is my entire life, I don't remember much after the...accident, this is basically asking me to leave everything I know...There were times when I wanted to leave but...Right now as the opportunity stares at me, it's kinda daunting," she chuckled

Kya pulled back and straightened herself, she grabbed Korra's shoulder and looked her directly in the eye, "Listen to me, kid. Change...is scary, you'll be facing new challenges and more problems but...change brings forth growth kid." 

"I'm so proud of you, we all are. That you've come this far. But you still have so much to learn, here in this dingy, old place, will hold you back," 

Korra looked away, for a brief moment only to feel a hand squish her cheeks and forced back to stare at her mother. 

"Look, I know I'll never ever be your parent, I will never replace the ones you've lost but...I know for sure they wouldn't want their daughter to be here when she had so many things left to do, grow, and experience out there," 

Korra gave the older woman a tight hug, "Kya, you've been a mom to me the past ten years already, pretty damn awesome mom!" She felt her eyes sting as tears threatened to fall, Kya hugged back just as tightly and reassuring, a gentle smile ever present on her face.

"Kiddo, you're a genius, both in bending and not, but this place?" Kya gestured to the room, "Can only offer so much. Go out there, live your life, learn new things, meet new people, friends that aren't...bots," Kya chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey! Naga is a very smart PalComp!" She huffed out her cheeks, "and my best friend!" 

"I know kid, the simple fact that your best friend is a small-scaled polar bear dog robot means you have to get out there,"

"You're...right, I will...Ace Academy huh? I don't really know much about the outer world," 

"We'll take it a step at a time kid," 

[...]

It's been two weeks since that day she'd received news about her transfer and now she was standing in the airport waiting for her baggage.

She stretched her back out a bit more. Twelve damn hours of flight had her feeling stiff as all hell.

Ah, there it was, her one lone duffel bag slowly making it's way to her.

Finally, she could get out and stretch her limbs.

"Guess I'm back to RC huh," she muttered to herself as she made her way out to the exit.

There she'd been looking for a sign and there it was, glaring out of a Holo Comp, "Korra Eisen" with added blinking lights raised up to the air by three kids.

She could only smirk at them as she approached, "Blinking lights? Really?" 

In the moment the three kids had noticed her and broke out in grins, "Korra!" They all simultaneously said and ran for her and gave her tight hugs.

"Korra! We missed you so much!" Ikki said,

"Commander! Good to see you,"

"I heard you're going to be staying here?" Jinora asked as they all pulled away

"Yeah, I'll be studying at Ace apparently," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck, she had a week? To study up whatever "studying at AA" entailed.

"Woah, you passed Ace!? And you didn't study!?" Ikki asked incredulously

"It wasn't really anything special, I didn't even know I was taking an entrance test," she shrugged,

"Leave to a genius to brag about passing the hardest of tests without studying," Jinora joked, 

"Not bragging if it's true dearest Jin!" And she grinned back, "Now, are you guys my ride? Where's your dad?" 

Just then, Tenzin had walked towards them, full on business suit and dragged by a certain Kya still wearing a lab coat.

Kya walked towards her and gave a big hug, "I'm sorry we're late honey, had to drag Tenzin's big butt over here," 

"My apologies Korra, there was a meeting I was taken away from," Tenzin gave her a smile and a hug 

"So, I'm going to be staying with you?" She asked as she pulled away from the hug

"Actually, no?" They had started walking towards their transport vehicle, A hover car. 

"Daddy! What do you mean!? Why isn't Big sis Korra staying with us!?" Ikki said in rapid fire,

"Commanding Officer must be present to lead her troops Dad!" Meelo defended

"I know, I know I said Korra would be staying but...We thought it might be best for her to learn to be...independent," the car opened and they all piled in, "Korra, You'll be staying in your own apartment provided for by the White Lotus and don't fret, should anything...untoward happen, the slightest disturbance in the security system would bring forth a squadron of White Lotus agents ready to protect you," Tenzin smiled, "You'll be able to live your life in peace," 

"My...own...apartment," she gaped, this was...so. damn. cool.

"Head for 67th avenue, Lotus Building," 

And so they did. 

The car purred to life at the command and started moving, lifting from the ground and zooming away. 

With a knock on the windows, the tint had disappeared leaving Korra to view the most technologically advanced city in the world. 

Skyscrapers, buildings, people and so many vehicles.

Korra had forgotten how bustling the city was.

They'd stopped for a bit, waiting for the hovering traffic lights to go green. 

Mouth agape, as she stared at the giant Holo Sign,

《Welcome to Republic City!》

Staring back at her. 

Wow, she was finally here. 

The entire ride was filled with excited chatters of her family, asking her how the trip had gone, etcetera, etcetera until they had stopped in front of a high rise condominium that probably had... 90? Floors

Just a rough estimate.

"Here we are," Kya grabbed her hand and held it tightly for reassurance as they went inside and headed for the elevators.

The people working here, she'd known them. 

They were those people who had learned the ways of the Lotus and had successfully graduated their training to become full on White Lotus agents.

Several of them, lined up, forgetting their duties to bow down in perfect synchronization.

"Welcome home, Avatar Korra," 

She felt so out of depth here and could only muster a small wave and a curt bow herself.

"Wow, Avatar Korra eh?" Jinora said in wonder, it was just...so hard to believe that her big sis, her dorky, sometimes very cocky big sis was supposed to be the saviour of the world, but these people, the ones that bowed down, knew it. The power hidden away but easily called upon with a flick of a wrist.

"Man, I still don't know how to react to them when they do that...the bowing thing. It's as if they didn't kick my ass when I was still training y'know," Korra said, rubbing the back of her neck, a nervous tick. Jinora knew.

She only chucked and gave her big sis a hug.

Powerful Avatar? 

Keeper of Peace and Balance? 

A genius with an IQ of 220 but with the chaotic energy of a sugar addled five year old? 

Yeah, that was her big sister, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

[...]

The day had been hectic, she was very tired. Tenzin and the kids had gone home and Kya had gone to her apartment which was just a floor below hers.

Damn everybody here was extra.

[12:03 A.M.] 

The clock had said and truth be told, she was still processing the whole thing.

The White Lotus had given her a damned penthouse, far cry from the beat and battered bedroom she used to have.

A kitchen with a beautiful marble top fridge filled to the brim with food, cupboards also filled with food and spices and everything she could ever need, a large living room with an electric fireplace to the side, Holo TV, at least three game consoles and multiple array of videogame discs and a very new Comp. Console for her surfing the net needs.

2 guest rooms and 1 master bedroom, 3 bathrooms, 1 with a freakin' jacuzzi in it. And a room for her researching, filled with books and other documents.

And the best part...was her own personalized, simulation rig.

The most hi-tech, latest and greatest, "Environmental Simulation Rig"! 

Which could turn the entire room into an obstacle course. 

Damn, they were spoiling her.

And damn be all, she loved it.

Small price to pay for being the Keeper of Balance she supposed but damn!

She stood up from the living room couch and grabbed her duffel bag and key card.

She legally owned this place now. 

[Property of Korra Eisen] embedded on the electronic card.

A resounding beep, echoed as she entered the massive master bedroom. She saw another compsole to the side and a king sized bed. Built-in walk-in closet for maybe...5 tanks tops, 6 shirts, 3 jeans and 7 shorts along with her undergarments and an old pair of sneakers.

Damn

She opened the closet and found it stuffed with so much clothes.

Jackets, Hoodies, Shirts, Tanks Tops, Dresses, Jeans, Shorts, and various other articles.

She grabbed a plain black shirt, blue shorts and changed into it...a perfect fit.

She shook her head again, she'll deal with all these tomorrow. Right now, she opened her bag and grabbed a box, just a few inches bigger than her palm and opened it.

Inside, was a small robot easily mistaken for a toy.

It was her best friend, Naga. A self-learning A.I. polar bear dog. 

She'd coded Naga herself, first she was just a small help bar for her holo pad, then became more adept until Naga had been more...alive.

Until she'd totally reprogrammed her to be a self-learning A.I. who chose itself to be...a polar bear dog.

Far from human but not quite machine either. 

Utterly fascinating

So, she transferred the program unto a small scale, roughly a 5 inch tall robotic body of a polar bear dog. She was adorable.

And now she had a polar bear cub that loved to ride on her head helping her with whatever she needed.

There was also a giant, life scaled polar bear bot that was...currently inactive. 

Maybe, once the all the excitement has died, she'd work on Baby Naga Jr.

She snorted as she plugged the wire unto the inactive dog's chest and plugged the other end unto the compsole.

"Initiate, Naga override sequence," 

Naga's eyes lit up as she transferred all the files tucked away in that one of a kind memory storage of hers.

Slowly the files transferred unto her compsole.

[Files Transferred, Initiating Naga boot-up]

And her dearest buddy slowly came to life once more, wagging her synthetic robot doggy tail.

A squeaky bark and came out as Korra removed the cable from Naga's port.

"Good girl Naga," she as petted the small dog and placed her atop her head.

She stared back at the screen, 

《12,964 files transferred》

Went to a folder she'd named and hid, 

"The Red Lotus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo Comps - a lighter, compact version of the home console.
> 
> Pal Comp - Korra's personal creation, a robotic polar bear dog A.I. capable of high speed data processing and many more.
> 
> Personal Console - a hi-tech computer readily available for daily usage.


	3. "It's not the same!"

This had probably been the best sleep she'd ever had, like a firm cloud, soft to the touch but definitely had the firmness that corrected those back pains.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, [9:15 A.M.]

Her eyes widened and she quickly ran for the training grounds.

She slammed the door open and found herself in an empty living room.

Ah

Right

Not in the Compound no more

She visibly relaxed the tense muscles.

What was she going to do now?

Ten years of routine had just changed in the span of one night.

Korra felt very lost. 

And now her stomach grumbled. Oh well, breakfast first she reckoned, she'll come up with a new routine later.

She slowly headed for the kitchen, sweet and savory scents permeating the air. 

Drool. 

She hurried a bit, finding her mom flipping pancakes into the air, sunny side up eggs and crispy bacon slices laid on the plates.

"Good morning Kya," she greeted heading for the food.

She grabbed a fork and was just about to wolf it all down when her hand got smacked by a spoon.

Kya smirked, "Morning pipsqueak, wash your face and brush your teeth before you come here and devouring those things," 

She could only grumble as she let go of the utensil and headed for the nearest bathroom. 

A few minutes later, she was back on the counter, a pile of pancakes drizzled in melted butter and syrup, eggs and bacon easily annihilated.

"Geez, kid, at least breathe," her mom chuckled and ruffled her still uncombed hair.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, just wanted to ask how you got in?" Pancake, egg, bacon, swallow.

Kya whipped out e-key and smiled, "Just because you're supposed to be 'independent' doesn't mean nobody's going to check on you,"

Bacon, pancake, egg, swallow, "I love you so much," 

"Just so you know, once classes start, I'll be back to my job and you'll be cooking your meals kid," Kya smirked at her.

"Don't worry, cooking's easy peasy," water, egg, pancake, bacon, swallow.

She continued chucking the food with unrivaled vigor until she belched out and patted on her now full stomach.

Kya crinkled her nose and pinched her cheek, "I don't even know how I managed to raise a 19 year old girl with the habits of a 13 year old boy," 

Korra could only pout, "Yeah yeah, whatever," as she grabbed the tableware and arranged them unto the dish washer. 

"Weirded out?" Kya asked her, amusement in her eyes

Korra could only nod, "I woke up and I thought I was late for training then I slammed my bedroom door open and saw a pristine living room and everything clicked," 

"Big change huh?" 

"Too big...I have a closet with so much clothes I don't even know what to do with," 

"Turn them into rags?" 

"Uh huh, various additions for Naga's chewing," 

Just then, the miniature polar bear dog had stepped inside merrily waddling and made its presence known with a squeaky bark.

Korra smiled and picked her up, "Morning to you too buddy," and placed Naga on her shoulder.

They went back into the living room and she opened the curtains.

A beautiful view of the Techno City, all the way up from the 90th floor.

"What's the plan for today?" she asked Kya who was sitting on the black leather couch.

"Well, I suppose you have to head to school kid,"

"But..classes don't start until next week?" She turned her attention on the woman clicking away at her holo pad.

"Yes, but also, you need to get your school stuff,"

Ace Academy it was

[...]

She didn't think it'd be this out of the way. 

The school was standing tall on a manmade island, that even from the distance, visible due to the mounstrous building (around 300 floors she guessed) surrounded by hectares of land, a bay from the city and stretched out far in to the horizon that led far into the depths of the vast ocean.

The transport being the electromagnetic mono rail, that was specifically for students of the Academy leading it straight for it's heart.

"Woah," escaped her mouth without meaning to as she stared at the view.

"This is it kid, the next seven years of your life spent as a student in this school," Kya patted her back, whilst her mouth stayed agape. 

The train had made a smooth transition of speed until it halted when it entered the building and they stepped out.

There was a train station within the school. 

This was so cool. 

Students, she assumed, also stepped out of the train and headed for the inside of the building, 50th Floor it said

There was a train specifically for the school and a station within it.

This was so so so cool. 

As she continued walking, mouth ajar, taking in her surroundings, they were approached by a woman, hazel-nut brown hair, eyes dark underneath a pair of glasses, wearing a white blouse beneath a black blazer and matching a pencil skirt. 

She took a step towards Korra, eyes trained at her and fully calculative. Korra gulped.

"Miss...Korra Eisen?" She was stunned for a moment until she slowly nodded.

"I see, welcome to Ace," the woman smiled, by a bit. It wasn't hostile, but wasn't really...all that welcoming, "We have been expecting you, please come with me to the headmaster's office,"

She looked back and saw Kya, nodding at her, "I'll be waiting here," she pointed at the waiting area.

She took a deep breath, exhaled, keeping her expression impassive, "Please lead the way," 

The trek to wherever they were going was quiet. Not one of them uttered a word as they headed for a separate elevator that carried them upwards.

With a ding they exited the jazz humming elevator and she came face to face with giant twin, blue velvet doors.

The woman had clicked on her holo pad and the doors slowly swung open. 

Brightness 

She was greeted by the beautiful blue sky. 

A clear glass dome with a giant telescope smack dab in the middle. 

The circular room surrounded by books, neatly shelved. Floor carpeted in blue like the rest of the room's motif.

From the observatory deck, jumped down a man, wearing an all blue, pinstripe suit with a red tie.

Short, slick moustache, dark hair, skin only slightly lighter than Korra's and blue eyes filled with mischief.

The man slowly made his way to her, lips curled into a smirk, his right thumb and index finger formed into a sideways 'L' resting on his chin as he looked at her from top to bottom for a few minutes.

Until

"So, you're the kid!" He suddenly exclaimed, taking Korra aback at the abrupt conversation starter, "I see, I see, c'mere a bit and sit down," 

She followed him to the back of the mega telescope and found a large, wooden, victorian styled desk with two cushioned chairs of the same design.

"So, Korra Eisen eh?" His eyes unreadable.

what did they want with her?

But she only offered a curt nod.

"Zhu Li! Hand me the thing!" The woman from before walked towards him and handed him a file with a snap of a finger.

"Korra Eisen, orphaned when your parents died in a car crash, adopted by the Councilman, Tenzin Eisen's sister, Kya Eisen," as he read the file, Korra kept her face neutral, he continued, "Says here you're a well trained water bender even though you were home-schooled and has never been enrolled in an actual school," 

"Wow, they erased everything cleaner than I thought," the words rang in her head, but she bit her tongue and just nodded at the man.

"Look kid, I oughtta blame you for giving me more work to do, but I'll be damned if I don't give you the recognition you deserve!" His face broke into a big grin as he grabbed her hand started shaking it violently in 'congratulations'

"Uh...uhm...Sir? I don't really understand what's going on?" She caved and asked the man who might as well have ripped her arm off.

"Are you kidding me kid!? You're the first ever person to ever pass the entrance test with a perfect score!" He shook her hand/arm/entire body once more, and laughed in glee, "No one's ever that! Look alive! Now I have to ask them to make another exam much harder than the previous one but!"

The man now jumped and stood on the table "YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON TO EVER GET A PERFECT SCORE!" 

"Sir, please get down from the table," The woman, Zhu Li, said curtly and the man did as he was told, grin never leaving his face.

He fixed the creases on his suit and stared at Korra once more, "I saw your test results and I thought "I gotta see this kid who managed to solve one of the hardest equations that's never been answered by anyone who ever came here!" Until you,"

He gave a small bow, "Apologies for the late introduction, I'm Varrick Iknik Blackstone! Your headmaster! And I personally welcome you to Ace Academy!" 

He was now shaking both of hands/arms/body. Once more.

"What an honor is it to meet a mind almost as great as my own!" 

"Zhu Li! Lead Miss Eisen to get her stuff! Courtesy of me! I look forward to seeing what you're capable of!" 

And just like that, she met the Headmaster of the Academy. 

They headed out with Varrick humming some tune and the doors once again clicked and locked.

They headed down and stopped at the 87th floor, Korra was still just taking in her surroundings.

"Floors 1 to 49 are offices for the staff, the 50th floor as you saw, is the main hub, the train station, cafeteria and the like, floors 51-99 are have offices and student facilities, your rooms start from the 100th floor to the 200th floor. Floors 201 to 250 are for recreational purposes, 251-300 are off limits unless given permission to...Do you understand?" 

She sorted out the information and nodded as they made a right turn.

"This is where the new students should go, you'll be getting your school holo pad, uniform and all the necessary items," Zhu Li turned with her heel and all ready preparing to take a step and leave.

She turned again to Korra who could only stare back, a small smile present on the woman's face. Genuine, Korra decided.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here in Ace Academy," 

With the clacking of her heels to the tiles, she was gone. 

Korra noticed she was also smiling back.

She turned her attention to the electronic door and as soon as she stepped closer, it automatically opened.

"Ah, Welcome to the new student affairs, how may we help you?" A woman with fiery red hair, wearing a red blazer smiled at her, 

She saw the name plate, "Good day, Miss Ginger, Headmaster Varrick sent me here?" 

"Ah, I see, hold on a moment cutie," and she saw the woman stood up and went in the back room grabbing multiple articles of clothing wrapped up in plastic and chucked inside a briefcase.

"Okay, now, stand over there," Ginger had pointed to a glass room, data room and had walked in it

"Put your thumbs on the scanners please," and so she did.

When that was done, she wasn't ready yet as Ginger said, "At the camera! Smile!" She didn't have the time to react and the light faded as fast as it had come.

"Okay, this'll only take a few seconds!" Ginger said as Korra stepped out of the data room.

"Aaaaand here you go!" She was handed a small rectangle looking device with twin sensors up front.

She put her thumbs on them and a small clicked, pulled it apart.

A holographic screen came to life, the school's emblem, a big slanted 'A' and a message, 

《Korra Eisen》

Before showing her identification card that had a horrible picture of her trying to smile but ended up looking like she had her foot ran over and had been punched in the gut kinda grimace

"This will serve as your school pass to everything for the next seven years! Don't lose it!" Ginger said with a wink, 

"I won't, I hope," she looked at the briefcase that had a pile of her uniforms, "I have a question," 

"Oh sure!" Ginger replied eagerly

"Do we have to wear the uniforms strictly?" 

Ginger chuckled, "No, but, you always have to wear your school blazers, unless it's specifically asked you wear your complete uniforms, you can mix and match whatever,"

"I can wear pajamas and a blazer..." Korra muttered quietly and at that moment Ginger guffawed 

"Oh wow! That's the first I've heard of that! Pajamas!" She snorted as Korra's face reddened in embarassment, 

"It was just a thought," she rubbed the back of her neck looking at everywhere but the woman laughing in front of her.

"Well, as long as the blazer is on eh? But please do try to wear decent attire,"

"I...uhh...I will," 

Guess talking to herself was a habit she needed to control.

"So that's everything! Oh wait," Ginger went out the back room and returned with a hardbound book, "Ace Academy" printed up front, "This is the school's handbook, has everything you need to know!" And handed it towards her.

"Thank you Miss Ginger," she offered a small smile

"Anytime kiddo, Nice to meet you too, Korra!" 

She waved goodbye carrying the items that were handed to her. 

"At least the uniform thing was lax," she murmured as she stared at the briefcase and book that was now in her hands. 

She headed for elevators, which, if memory served her right (it did), was on the east side. 

So she headed for it, keeping herself busy with by reciting the Pi to keep her brain going.

Until she'd arrived at the elevators and had pressed the button waiting for the fastest elevator to head up.

A ding

Oh, here was her ride.

"Hey you! Wait!" A voice of a woman called out to her right before she was about to step on the lift.

As if time slowed down, Korra found her head turning to the woman who sauntered towards her, heels clacking on the tiled floor, wearing a white blouse and a black skirt. Shiny, wavy black locks cascading down her face and luscious crimson red lips.

Emerald met Cerulean 

And for a good few seconds/minutes (she didn't really notice), their eyes locked, the world came to a stand still. 

Until Korra pulled away first, brows hunched in confusion, "What did you need me for?" 

That seemed to take the woman out off her trance, "W-well, You dropped this," and she was handed a very familiar object.

She checked her jeans' pockets and found that...

Yep, classes hadn't even started yet she had already lost her school issued Holo.

Korra thanked the stranger profusely with a bow and bid her farewell all very awkwardly.

She groaned as she hurriedly entered the elevator, "Great, why don't just embarass myself to everyone?" She hissed at herself, was she this bad at being normal and interaction!?

All those years of being cooped up generally growing up alone has now taken it's full effect.

Enter:

Korra, Master of Elemental Awkwardness. 

The Socially Inept Avatar.

She banged her head on the elevator wall, groaning once more as she heard the ding and the doors opened.

50th floor, Kya had her legs crossed as she read something on her Comp. She saw her kid carrying a silver briefcase with an 'A' emblazoned on it. A book on the other also clutching the school issued holo I.D.

"Well, took ya long enough," she smirked and Korra only grumbled.

"Can we please go now, before I embarass myself further," she muttered, 

"Aw, my sweet baby you'll be embarassing yourself a lot more, trust me," Kya said as they headed for the train, Korra could only groan again.

[...]

"Woah, it's official, you're official!" Ikki said in delight as she stared at the briefcase their big sis carried on the way to Air temple island,

"Well! Open it!" Meelo said in excitement

Korra didn't really understand the big deal. It was just a briefcase filled with her uniforms but, she complied.

Inside was the school handbook, 3 different pairs of her uniform, her school issued Holo I.D. (that she'd nearly lost) and...one more thing.

Ginger didn't mention this.

A pair of what looked like a metal wristband, thin but firm, colored in blue.

"What's this?" She asked, 

"Oh right, you wouldn't know," Jinora perking up, "That's an EST," 

"Estimated Standard Time?" 

Jinora chuckled and shook her head, "Electronic Summoning Tool and yours seem like the latest,"

Korra stared at the device on her hand nodding prodded Jinora to continue, "ESTs were initially developed by Future Industries, because of the belief that people still had the ability to bend," 

"And though there are few bender lineages out left, very few people in the world have the innate ability to bend,"

"This device helps 'jump start' would be the best word, the human body through a series of codes letting it function similar to how a natural bender would,"

"...So...I don't need this?" Korra asked

"Well...you're the Avatar, the last natural benders in the world were back in my grampa's olden days of the Great War,"

"But that doesn't mean you wouldn't need it," It was Tenzin that joined in the fray, "as of now, the only people capable of Natural Bending are You, Us, the Eisens, some of the Beifongs and Lord Zuko's family," he paused for a bit "You need to keep it hidden, Nobody must know about the Avatar," 

"So this is just an accessory for me then?" Korra asked skeptical, as she mounted the device on her wrists.

"Try using it for fire bending!" Ikki and Meelo said in unison and so she did.

She tried to focus the heat of the fire spewing out the palm of her hand, but was quickly siphoned away through the band.

It felt all sorts of wrong as the fire delayed, cold crept up her arm and floating binary code surrounded the bracelet. 

And beyond her control, she instinctively raised her arm up, the fire had exploded 2 meters away on the ground from her.

"What was that!?" She asked hurriedly removing that horrid piece of tech.

"Synthetic Bending," the three children answered, 

"That's not bending! That was just...I don't even know how to describe it!" Placing the wristband back on the case and locked it away.

"How was your first hand at it?" Tenzin asked, genuinely curious, he never tried using ESTs either, it was too...irregular. 

"It...it was weird! I had a clear picture of fire streaming out as I punched my fist," 

To prove her point, she punched the air and fire spewed out,

"Like that! But that device...delayed it and my arm went cold and the ground where I was looking at had exploded! That's not bending! Not even close!" 

"You'll still have to wear it once you go to school, everybody is going to be wearing one," Jinora said, "Because at this age, you can't bend without it," 

"Oh great, false bending, sign me up," Korra said as she stared back at the briefcase.

This ain't bending. It wasn't the same.

It was obvious to everyone that the girl was upset, nothing could be done though. Even the kids, who could airbend had been using those...blasted devices out of habit and instinct.

Not much can be helped, at this day, no one even knew if Avatars still existed.

Heck! Aang never made his debut as the Avatar, he just gathered allies and wore a mask. Stopped the Great War like a vigilante.

"Alright no more moping! Let's all get you some food and congratulations for passing," Kya said as she grabbed Korra and dragged her inside the temple.

"If it's a device, I can tweak it..." an idea formed in her head as muttered it out.

Then a smirk. A chuckle...an eerie laugh

"Korra's doing that evil giggle again," Meelo pointed

"Let her be Meelo, it's the "I will rule over the world with my brilliance!" Korra, you can't snap her out of it," Ikki said

And the three of them could only watch as their big sister get dragged off whilst chuckling to herself like maniac.

This is going to be a long year.

[...]

Punch, dodge, jump, kick

Dodge, dodge, punch, punch 

Duck, leg sweep, roll, high kick

"What, not feeling it today sis?" Mako asked smugly as he threw another kick that intercepted Asami's.

She just glared at him and prepared to strike one more time.

"Way out of your depth this time 'Sami!" Bolin yelled as he watched his two siblings duke it out on a heated sparring match, Opal and Kuvira in tow.

Kick, punch, leg sweep, roll

She smirked as Mako dodged and charged at her.

A split second contact, she grabbed him by the arm and torso, flip and slammed him unto the matted floor.

"Point Asami!" Opal said in glee

Mako groaned from the ground looking up to find his sister smirking down on him, "Not feeling it today? Dearest brother?" She mocked as she helped him up

"Pfft, I took it easy on you," as he dusted himself and headed for the shower room,

"Wow, bad sport much," 

"Sure sure, whatever cyborg" 

Asami walked over to her bag as Bolin gave her a bottle of water, she greedily took.

"Y'know, Mako's right, you were out of it, anything interesting/bad happen?" Kuvira asked as she continued munching a potato chip.

Asami recalled the events earlier.

She decided to check the school out cause everyone else had been busy. Unless you were a student or staff, nobody was really allowed to go in the main offices themselves.

The school was impressive, the classrooms are advanced and the facilities sleek and pristine.

She really had no business here since she'd gotten all the things she'd needed the day after the found out they passed but...it couldn't hurt to check it out. 

Their schedules had yet to be announced and she hoped she'd be with her friends.

What floor was she on again? 

Ah, 87th, student affairs.

She just kept walking ang walking.

Until she saw...a holo pad? On the floor, What's a holo pad doing here? 

She picked it up and on the corner of her eye she saw a girl carrying a briefcase, a new student, like her.

"Hey you! Wait!" She called out

And time felt so slow, like in those cheesy movers that Opal loved to watch. 

She saw...

Wow

Short chestnut brown hair, beautiful bronze skin, underneath a plain black shirt that accentuated her taut muscles. Dark blue jeans that clung oh so heavenly on definitely well defined legs. 

And the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen.

Like a clear summer sky on a beautiful day or a gorgeous crystal that could only be found in a hidden castle.

A pool of water, clear as ice.

Cerulean met Emerald

"Little Miss my eyes are so blue, I captivate you" scrunched up her brows...confusion, "What did you need me for?" 

Even her voice sounded great, raspy...sexy

Oh by the spirits what was she doing!?

"W-well, You dropped this," she stammered, why the ever loving hell was she stammering!?

And the girl slowly reached out to her jean pockets...and paled.

She bowed her head as she took back the dropped holo pad thanking her profusely.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble!" She bowed again and didn't even let Asami say anything as she ran for the elevator. 

And Asami just knew she was dazed by the gorgeous stranger that had just left.

She felt a sharp yank on her earlobe, pain shot up.

Right

Flashback

"Damn, where'd you run off to! Did you even hear what we said?" Opal said brows raised.

The only thing she could mutter was a very intelligible, "Huh?" As she rubbed the ear Opal yanked.

Kuvira just snorted and Bolin chuckled and the most annoying words came out of his mouth, 

"Ooooh 'Sami has a crush!" And he guffawed

"What! No I don't!" Bad Asami, too defensive

"Ha ha! Liar liar pants on fire!" Kuvira joined in the tease

"What!? Who!? Deets! Spill! Now!" A rapid fire line of questioning from the Beifong

"No one! I'm not crushing on anyone!" Her face burned as if she might spit fire out her mouth.

"Don't listen to her, it's the same face she got when she liked that Lucy girl!" It was Mako who just finished his damned shower

"And the Derek guy!" 

"And the Becca girl!"

"And the Li guy!" 

And she saw all four of them on one side, smirking at her.

Those damned evil smirks.

She knew the only thing she could do.

She made a break for it. Sprinting away from those annoying, knowing faces.

"RUN ALL YOU WANT LITTLE SATO, WE'LL GET THE TRUTH OUT EVENTUALLY!" they all teased.

She was going to take a nice, long, relaxing bath.

Away from those annoying rascals.

Inside her head, a tiny bud of thought that she dismissed as quickly as it came.

"I hope I get to see her again,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming haha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Embarrassing First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 4 years of their schooling kinda serve as like...college, the remaining 3 is for missions and the like.
> 
> Just a bit of background lore
> 
> Also, this chapter jumps around a lot

The rest of the week was spent with her tinkering the whatchamacall'it wristband, training in her super awesome simulation rig and upgrading Naga's everything for fun.

Right now she was enjoying the feeling of burning muscles as she gripped the holds that formed on the walls.

Today's simulated environment was for rock climbing.

And so far, this was her favorite one. Set at the hardest possible setting, forcing her to do side jumps, calculating momentum and timing.

She loved it. 

Ready to jump, she braced herself and dyno'd over to the hold on the far left.

Yep, this was the best. 

"That's enough for now I guess," she said to no one in particular, as she slowly made her way down.

The moment she felt solid ground on her feet, she stretched and turned the simulation off as she made her way out.

"Okay, a quick shower, back to that EST B.S. and...read the handbook probably...some light bending exercises and...meditation," Listing off her planned activities.

"Hmm, according to Kya, the 60th to the 65th floor of this building was filled of a sorts of Recreational Facilities. Note to self, check those out too,"

She whistled and a the little polar bear dog came bounding to her with a bark. She chuckled and picked her up.

"All right Naga, let's get crackalackin!" 

Naga snorted out, seemingly in judging its owner's choice of words, Korra could only internally groan at her pup's judging, robotic eyes.

[...]

Two months ago, they had gotten an amazing bungalow styled house using their pooled savings, it had 5 bedrooms, a decent kitchen, 5 bathrooms, a nice backyard, a separate training room, a garage and their now entertainment basement.

It wasn't the most tech advanced house in the neighborhood but they loved it all the same. The train was also within a short ride away. Pretty good deal.

Why were they talking about the house you asked?

For within the time frame that passed, the decent looking house had turned into an utter wreck.

Papers, dirty laundry, food in places where it shouldn't be.

Kuvira had a hard time believing this place was ever even clean.

Gag.

"BOLIN! WHY IS THERE A WAFFLE IN YOUR DIRTY BOXERS IN MY ROOM!?" Asami shrieked as she threw the said underwear out.

"SORRY!" a grunted replied the younger sibling from the other room,

Kuvira merely stood at the entrance of the messy hallway as four of her housemates frantically cleaned their respective living spaces.

She sipped her coffee.

Bolin was easily the messiest one, covering his entire room in...something Kuvira didn't even bother knowing.

Then there was Asami, upon first impression, you'd think she'd be a neat freak.

Dead wrong.

Littered by papers, diagrams, scale models. The room might as well be a life hazard. The only place she'd kept clean was her vanity and the bed.

"Opal! Your dress is in my drawers!" Mako yelled,

"Your head gear is under my bed too shark-brows!" Replied a shrill voice.

Ah, the little switcheroo.

Children, she chuckled. Another sip.

"Guess it's about time," she muttered to herself and grabbed an air horn.

"Hurry up guys! The oldies are almost here!" She said in a sing song tone and pressed the horn on each of their rooms.

The deal was to keep the place habitable, clean and the like until classes start, to prove that the five of them were more than capable of living by themselves and not be total wrecks.

For however rich kids they were. Spoiled brats, they were not.

Just another day at the Sato-Beifong Household.

Life was great

[...]

[10:48 P.M.]

Korra had now successfully recalibrated her own EST, took a lot longer than she thought too, the damned security was hard to crack. She'd been working on it for at least...3? 4? Days 

Tough nut to crack that was for sure.

Now, each time she made certain movements, the holographic code would pop out. No more siphoning though. 

The EST was now literally just a light show. A dumb accessory. 

And she could bend with REAL BENDING, none of that simulated, siphoning phony.

Man, she was such a genius, feeling utterly satisfied giving herself a mental pat to the back.

Just in time too, tomorrow was the big day.

She stretched her arms and checked her school holo.

《You have mail!》

She clicked on it.

It showed her homeroom, "Floor 150, C1-B", her subjects and schedule.

Apparently, she'd landed on Class B- 1st strand, 

1st strand was where the most promising students were. All benders (synthetic, she rolled her eyes) but not just bending. 

Talented people coming from different parts of the world.

And she'd gotten Class 1-B which she frankly thought she didn't deserve (since she didn't even know she was taking the exam) but here she was. 

There was also general assembly to welcome the upcoming students of the school.

Floor 201, reporting time at 0800.

Crap, she needed to sleep. Unless she wanted to be late on the first damn day.

She put Naga on sleep mode, letting the dog charge up and ready for tomorrow.

She jumped on her bed and within moments, she'd passed out.

[...]

A man, with black choppy short, bald on one side head, and a sleek mustache red, inhumane robotic eyes.

A woman, gaunt faced, hair reaching to the ground, tied up in a misshapen bun. Arms, that of a machine.

A tall woman, blindfolded, except for the big eye in her large forehead, scars marring her right cheek down to her chest.

And a large man, body completely merged to machine, the only thing with flesh was a bald head and horrible sneer.

The Avatar was alive.

So was the Red Lotus.

[...]

The dinner yesterday had been successful enough, they were still allowed to live together. Congratulations from both their moms and dads. It was great.

Right now they sat inside a giant circular auditorium, steps leading down to where a giant stage had been set, barely listening to the speech being given.

Something about...the future, doing there best and leading the next generation for a brighter tomorrow.

Semantics.

Asami just wanted to get to the classroom. Get on with her studies.

Last night, they found out that the five of them had been separated.

Mako, Opal and Her were placed on Floor 150 C1-A

Kuvira and Bolin were put on C1-B

The rooms were next to each other and even though she'd see them both on breaks and apparently, practicals. It wouldn't be the same.

"...This year, we have found a very special individual who has completed a very difficult and amazing task," 

This was new...and so Asami focused her attention on the woman speaking.

"Here with a perfect score during the entrance exams..." 

Perfect score? PERFECT SCORE?

No way

There was specifically one equation there she remembered. The unanswerable problem and had remained so for the past few years!

Ludicrous 

PERFECT SCORE?

Absurd!

Apparently, quite a number of students had the same reaction.

Murmurs amongst the student body broke out.

The secretary spoke out, "...Here to give you some words of motivation, Miss Korra Eisen," and the secretary Zhu Li, stepped out.

If Asami's eyes weren't wide yet, they were probably bulging out now.

It was the girl from a week ago. 

Wearing a plain blue hoodie under the school's Black blazer, wearing dark jeans and sneakers. 

Her entirety stiff with fear as she took in a hundreds of students from the stage that she stood in.

Then she spoke, quiet, nervous. Unlike the first time she'd met Asami.

"...Let's all...have a great...year together!" Her voice cracked at the end and Asami could just see her legs shaking a bit.

Ridiculously Smart? Gorgeous? Adorable?

And apparently she wasn't done, "LET'S ALL DO OUR BESHT!" Just then the girl covered her mouth with both hands wincing in pain, turning around and never looking back.

She stuttered and bit her tongue.

She. Stuttered. And. Bit. Her. Tongue.

Asami's urge to pinch the girl's cheeks just increased tenfold. The entire student body agreed with the sentiment.

Kuvira and Bolin were snickering, Opal had that "I wanna baby you" face and Mako smiled in amusement.

"T-thank you Miss K-Korra Eisen, for your words of encouragement, that will be all for this assembly! Have a great school year together!" 

Even the damned impassive secretary was holding her laughter back.

Something told her it was gonna be a great year.

[...]

Here's how her Korra's morning went.

Kya had literally ripped the sheets off her bed and she fell down face first on the cold, hard, tiled floor.

She forgot to set up an alarm.

It was [7:27 A.M.]

She was screwed.

She took the shortest bath ever on her record, she mentally timed it, 3 minutes and 21 seconds and brushed her teeth along the way.

Waterbending the excess water to dry herself up, fully sprinting into the damn closet.

Grabbing the first clothes she could find.

A plain navy blue hoodie, dark blue jeans and plain black sneakers.

The mail didn't say anything about complete school uniform so that was all good.

Grabbing the school issued blazer, black, with four colored stripes on its emblem, an 'A'.

She put it on and found that it was very loose, several sizes too big. For a few seconds anyway, and it literally shrunk down and fit her nice and snugly.

"Wow, smart," appreciating the adaptive clothing that was handed to her.

Okay, appreciation time over.

She grabbed the EST that was still plugged in to her console and placed them on her wrists, grabbing the still Naga and her school issued Holo pad, Korra ran out the living room and saw Kya wearing a baby blue blouse, black pencil skirt, heels holding her lab coat.

"You still haven't combed your hair," Kya said smiling as she walked towards her, straightening her ensemble.

"Hospital shifts start again?" Korra asked, 

"Yeah, but we'll be having Kya-Korra hour every weekend aight?" 

She nodded and the woman had started sniffing. Korra visibly panicked.

"What's wrong?" Eyes tinged with worry

Kya sniffed again, now with small tears, "I'm just...I'm so happy...my baby's all grown up and interacting with kids not robots," she chuckled

They shared a tight hug, "I'll always be your baby," as she snuggled closer.

"I know, now," she was handed a granola bar, "let's get you to school,"

Kya had taken her to the school designated train station which was less than 10 minutes away by hover car and kissed her cheeks a couple of times before saying their byes.

She went inside and oh boy, the thing was packed. 

She kept getting pushed all over. Couldn't grab hold of anything. At the mercy of the wave of people.

Was everyday going to be like this?

Just as much as she was thrown around inside the train, the horde of people were also her way out.

She was literally pushed out and she landed on the now very familiar 50th floor inside the Academy and was now trying to catch her breath.

"Ah, you're here, good," a woman came up to her, Zhu Li

"Does the Headmaster want to talk again?" She asked, brows raised trying to get her bearings.

Zhu Li offered a curt nod and started walking. Korra just trailed along from behind.

The place was a lot different with students present, all heading in the same direction. The place felt so alive.

She on the other hand, was taken not to the auditorium, but the back of a stage.

The Headmaster smirking as he saw her. 

"Good morning to you Eisen!" He said, far too peppy for the morning.

She gave a small bow and greeted back, "Good day to you too, Headmaster Blackstone," 

He started shaking his head, "No no no, that's too formal, Varrick is fine! And you might be wondering why I brought you here?" 

She nodded.

"Well, I told you I wanted to give you the recognition you deserved right?" 

Her stomach dropped.

"I want you to..."

The next words that came out of his mouth felt like they'd been slowed down for emphasis,

"Say a few words to the student body! Should be easy eh? Miss Top student!" He laughed far too merrily for her taste too.

Gave her a pat on the shoulder as went out with his trusty secretary to deliver a few words.

Korra gulped.

Public speaking?

How do you even speak with people!

In her panic she booted up her pal, "Naga, up! Search how to speak in public," she hissed quietly.

The dog climbed out of her pocket and into her hand somewhat yawning before showing a holographic relevant searches about "How to become better at public speaking" 

Step 1: Be Confident

Yeah 

Cool

She was confident.

She was the freakin Avatar! 

She survived so much! She wouldn't be defeated by talking in public.

She gulped when she realized she'd been pacing around.

"Be confident...What do I say Naga!?" The dog could only tilt its head in confusion. 

"I got it! I'll just go all, "I'm awesome, I'm number one! You all better deal with it," she stared at the dog who offered a bark...with most judging eyes ever. 

"Well, got a better idea tin can?" 

Naga barked again, lifting its nose up in to the air, as she slowly circled around her palm and laying down.

"Oh I do not have time for your attitude right---" Naga snorted, she gasped, "Did you just scoff at me!?" 

Then she heard her name from the stage, she swore up and down that damned dog was snickering at her right before she put her back to sleep mode.

And the rest was history. 

She noticed she'd been groaning a lot more these days.

It was 2 sentences and she couldn't even say it straight without tripping up her words!

She silently blamed all those years she chose to spend with the older people instead of those at the very least, near her age.

Great 

First day and she was already a laughing stock.

Terrific.

She pressed on the elevator and headed down, floor 150.

The ride was fast, agony painfully slow. 

She was the first to arrive at the classroom. 

Semi-circular room, personal consoles for each of the 30 students per room. 

She grabbed her Holo pad and opened it.

Seat...11?

She walked towards the table on the far left, next to the wide windows. Second row, first column and placed the pad on console's holo port.

A chime and her console displayed her student I.D.

Yup, this was her personalized desk for the year.

Not bad, not bad.

Hell, even the chairs were comfy.

The amazement of being a student of a school like this was almost enough to make her forget about this morning's disaster. Almost.

Until 2 students came inside the room, a guy and a girl.

The boy had a stockier build, square jawed, fair skinned with black hair slicked back and a small curl up front and innocent green eyes. Wearing a plain white shirt underneath the school issued blazer, black jeans and sneakers. 

A goofy grin present on his face.

The woman on the other hand, also had black hair and sharp green eyes. Hair tied up to a pony tail showing off an undercut. Wearing the full school uniform. White sleeves beneath the blazer, green tie flawlessly knotted and a matching black slacks. A beauty mark on her right cheek and smirk ever present on her face.

The guy pointed at her, "Ah! Stutter bite!" He said, grin growing wider by the minute.

Korra slammed her head on the console screen. 

"They already got a nickname!? Are you kidding me!?" She thought to herself.

The pair walked up towards her, the woman sitting behind her and the guy beside.

They placed their holo pads on the same port she had and with chimes, their consoles opened.

Great, she was stuck with people who are already teasing her.

She felt someone poking her shoulder.

It was the guy, still smiling at her.

"Hi! My name's Bolin! That person's Kuvira," he pointed at the woman who sat behind her still smirking, "Nice to meet you," he stuck out his hand.

She shook it, albeit reluctantly.

"Uh...You too" and she turned her attention back to the console. She'd definitely need to customize this.

"So uh...that was some assembly huh?" He continued 

She wanted to stare daggers at him, but instead tried to keep her voice even, "Yes, well, I woke up at the wrong side of the bed," 

"And which side was that?" The woman, Kuvira joined in.

"Well...the floor actually?" She muttered earning a chuckle from both her seatmates.

They quieted down when the students piled in, until all 30 seats were filled.

Then a short woman about 5'0 (a Korra estimate) came in. Rosy cheeks, black hair cut short and amber eyes. Fire nation descent.

She went stared at each of them before bowing, "Good morning class! I'm Hibari Shirazawa! Your Advisor! I will also be teaching you Calculus 1 to 4! I hope to get a long well with you this year!" She said enthusiastically. 

Well, at least this teacher seemed nice.

"Alright, as per my regular way of teaching! I announce a pop quiz on the first day to get gauge your capabilities and teach accordingly, you have an hour and a half,"

Welp, did not expect that one.

There murmurs of protest but no one really said anything as they were handed one by one, module drives.

She plugged it in the port and it automatically read and opened the file. 

Wow. She wasn't joking about the Calculus 1 to 4. 

200 questions, 50 per segment.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bolin(?) Had paled.

"200!?" He said much too loudly, Korra heard his friend, Kuvira(?) was chuckling at his reaction.

Their professor who was now sitting down on her seat, raising a questioning glance at the sudden outburst. 

"Is their something wrong Mister Sato?" 

"Uhh, nothing Ma'am!" 

She gave a gentle smile, "Don't worry about it, just answer, this is just a small test to measure your capabilities," 

She heard Bolin groan to her right.

She decided to ignore him and grabbed the holo pen which was on the side of the console and started answering.

It took her 53 minutes to finish, getting caught up in multiple daydreams. Thoughts of wanting to go home, sleep, train and eat plagued her thoughts.

She unplugged the drive and made her way to the teacher.

She offered a small smile, which the professor returned.

Her module drive was plugged into the teacher's console for checking, her attention was brought up as Ms. Hibari had said, "May I have a word with you Miss Eisen?" Gentle smile never leaving her face.

She stepped out the room first, then followed up by Hibari.

"Is there something wrong Ma'am?" She asked once the door was closed.

"Oh no! I just wanted to say I may not be able to teach you anything that you don't know yet!" And she bowed, "and I just wanted you to know that school isn't always going to be about just grades, I wanted you to know that you can talk to me anytime...I know an awkward student when I see one,"

Korra chuckled and showed a lopsided grin, "Awkward student huh, well, I never really had friends before, I was home schooled for so many years," 

And the Professor's eyes softened.

"This is a big change, I'm aware...but I want you to know that I'll be here too, not just as a teacher but also a friend and confidant," 

Hibari gave her the module drive back with a smile, "A perfect score," 

Korra didn't really know what to make of it, but...

"Um...Professor,"

"Yes?"

"You were wrong by the way, there's always something to learn and I'm happy I'll get to learn it with you on the helm," crooked grin never leaving her face.

Hibari pulled the younger girl down and pinched her cheeks, "Aww! You are the absolute sweetest!"

Hibari remembered why she started teaching in the first place. "These are good kids," she thought to herself.

Once she let go, Korra rubbed her cheeks much to her chagrin.

"Now let's go back eh?" 

She nodded as they went back.

An hour left.

She sat back down on her seat and stared at the blue sky outside.

"Hey, I have a question," it was the woman her that asked.

"Hm? Yeah?" 

"Why are your cheeks red?" Kuvira smirked.

"Professor Hibari pinched the hell out of them," she deadpanned.

Kuvira was just quietly chuckling as she said, "Y'know I can tell you and I are going to get along," 

"Hey! You're leaving me out of it!" It was Bolin who said as he pulled away from his console, "I wanted to be friends with Korra first!" 

Visible surprise, "Friends?" 

"Yeah!" Bolin answered eagerly, "You're pretty cool Eisen and we want to be your friend," 

Kuvira grinned as she followed up, "Well, not as cool as me, but eh...Friends?" 

"You there, Miss Beifong! Mister Sato! Finish your work first before you start talking around," Hibari said, 

Kuvira stood and unplugged her module, "Smell ya later Bo,"

"Wah! No fair!" 

Korra watched as Kuvira smugly went down to have her work checked, smirking a very frazzled Bolin hurriedly answered his work.

Friends huh...

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad," she thought.

[...]

The next class they had was labeled 'Sciences' that comprised of 3 different sectors.

Biology, Chemistry and Physics.

Seemed easy enough, today was just an introduction to the subject. No pop quiz though and she thanked the spirits above.

The chime rang signalling the end of the class and the professor had given them some reading and homework to be submitted on the next meeting. 

Once The Professor left, she unplugged her holo pad and headed out.

She was stopped by Bolin, "Korra! Why're you leaving without us!" 

"Huh? Uh...I was gonna go to the cafeteria," 

"Let's go together!" And just like that, he bounded out the room

She turned to Kuvira, "Is he always that...happy?" She asked 

Kuvira laughed, "Yeah, that's right," and placed an arm on Korra's shoulder effectively dragging her out.

"No fair! Kuvira's already touchy feely!"

And now Bolin had his arm on Korra's shoulder too.

The trek was at the very least, chaotic. 

And when they got to the cafeteria, Bolin and Kuvira were nice enough to teach her how it worked.

You scan your I.D. to order and you come up to the counter with the ready and chosen meal.

The choosing was the hard part. There were so much options to pick from. All lined up by one long holo screen. 

In the end she chose seaweed noodles, strawberry shortcake, water and orange soda.

"Hey Kor! Find us a seat!" Bolin hollered as lined up for his food Kuvira shortly behind him.

She found a table not too far off and placed her tray down. 

She grabbed Naga out of her pocket and booted her up.

"Heya buddy," she chuckled as the dog gave a yawn.

"Sorry for calling you a tin can," and Naga gave happy bark as she jumped on Korra's arm climbing up to one of her favorite spots, Korra's shoulder.

Bolin and Kuvira arrived, Bolin sat beside her and Kuvira across them.

She spoke up first, "So I got a question, how are we paying for these?" She pointed at her food, 

Kuvira's eye with a teasing glint, "Looks like Miss Top student couldn't be bothered to read school handbooks," 

"Yeah...I sorta forgot," she rubbed the back of her neck, she got too caught up hacking her damn wristbands.

"Well, listen up and listen good," Bolin said as he took a big bite off his burrito, "we get points from school activities, like that pop quiz we took earlier!" Another bite. 

"We earn points based on scores, so the higher the score the more points you'll get, best to rake up points cause we'll be using them a lot," Kuvira continued, "Buying things, renting things, stuff like that," 

"Huh, convenient," Korra replied as she slurped on her noodles.

"Our turn for questioning," Bolin said, "What's that?" He pointed on the fur ball curled up on her shoulder.

"Oh...my palcomp," 

"A what?" Kuvira asked also very curious.

"My best friend and pet dog, a pal compsole, made her myself," another slurp, "A fully self-learning, highly adaptive A.I. who chose itself to be a polar bear dog," 

Kuvira's eyes went wide, "Chose to be---!?"

"Yup," popping the 'p', "it was funny, I left it overnight and apparently it found some files about polar bear dogs and I woke up, it was already barking, so I made a body for her and here we are!" 

"Awww it's so cuteeeee," Bolin cooed as he tried to grab the pup.

Naga growled and Bolin yelped, 

"Whoops, sorry, Naga, Register Bolin and Kuvira as...Friends?" She commanded, "She doesn't like it when people grab her, here, you can pet her now," 

Bolin offered his hand and Naga looked at him warily but jumped on it, "Awwww! I wuvyu Naga!" As he snuggled the miniature dog.

"Damn, you have my respect, that is some seriously mind-boggling coding," Kuvira breathed out in amazement.

"I always wanted a pet! Like...A fire ferret! I'd name him Pabu! Oh man! This is so cool Korra!" Bolin gushed.

"There you guys are!" A peppy voice of a girl called up from behind them.

Korra turned around.

Emerald met Cerulean once more.

Bonus:

《KORRA EISEN SCHEDULE》

Monday:

Calculus  
[8:00 - 10:00]  
Sciences  
[10:00 - 12:00]

Lunch  
[12:00 -1:00]

Physical Training  
[1:00 - 3:00]  
Bending Practicals  
[3:00 - 5:00]

Tuesday: 

World History  
[8:00 - 10:00]  
Economics  
[10:00 - 12:00]

Lunch  
[12:00 - 1:00]

Physical Training  
[1:00 - 3:00 ]  
Bending practicals  
[3:00 - 5:00]

Wednesday:

Accounting, Business and Management  
[8:00 - 10:00]  
Business Law and Legal Matters  
[10:00 - 12:00]

Lunch  
[12:00 - 1:00]

Physical Training  
[1:00 - 3:00]  
Bending Practicals  
[3:00 - 5:00]

Thursday: 

Humanities, Sociology, Psychology  
[8:00 - 10:00]  
Arts and Music  
[10:00 - 12:00]

Lunch  
[12:00 - 1:00]

Physical Training  
[1:00 - 3:00]  
Bending Practicals  
[3:00 - 5:00]

Friday:

Mechanical Engineering and Robotics  
[8:00 - 10:00]  
Programming and Coding  
[10:00 - 12:00]

Lunch  
[12:00 - 1:00]

Physical Training  
[1:00 - 3:00]  
Bending Practicals.  
[3:00 - 5:00]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I decided to mix and mash subjects cause eh, why not, it's an elite school
> 
> ALSO
> 
> CYBORG LOTUS! CYBORG LOTUS! CYBORG LOTUS!


	5. Cheesy Movers, Evil Do-ers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words don't come out as I want them too, hope you guys enjoy though :3

She wasn't ready to see those beautiful pools of blue again, not up close at least.

But when her bestfriend called out to the trio, Asami's world stopped.

Its those damn cheesy movers again! 

Going all slowmo! 

By the spirits! 

"Oh hey guys!" It was Bolin voice, still sounded muddled, "Hey Korra, meet the rest of the squad!" 

"Oh my gosh! Hi! My name is Opal, I'm known as the fun one," Opal grabbing the girl's hand and shaking it profusely, 

"The guy with the dead face is Mako" he gave a smile and a small wave, "and this gal Asami!" Asami gave her a sheepish beam.

"Uh, hi, Nice to meet you too," Korra replied with a reserved smile, 

They sat down, Mako and her next to Kuvira and Opal took the seat next to Korra.

"Hey 'Sams look at this!" Bolin called out to her with holding a small...is that a polar bear dog?

"This is Naga! Cutie isn't she? Korra made her! Get this! It's an A.I. that chose itself to be a doggy" 

And the small dog wagged its tail with a bark.

"Chose?" She stared at Naga again

"Surprised? So was I," Kuvira said as she continued eating

Seriously...who was this girl? 

"Aww that's so cute, can I keep her?" Opal gushed

Korra gave a small smile as she said, "I don't think she'd appreciate that but, Naga, register Opal, Asami and Mako as...friends," 

The dog gave a happy bark and flopped down from Bolin's hand and walked for Opal who picked her up and cooed her.

"Wow, you're just gonna blatantly ignore your owner now?" Korra smirked at the dog who was currently snuggling Opal.

And the dog whipped out it tongue and barked, seemingly acting smugly.

Korra stared it pointedly before muttering, "Needy bitch," deadpanned before covering her mouth eyes wide, "S-sorry!" 

Opal doubled over and laughter, "Oh man, here I thought you were a sweet cinnamon roll," 

"S...sweet cinnamon roll?" 

"Oh yeah, man, I wanted to pinch your cheeks when you bit your tongue earlier!" Opal guffawed even more

Asami had never seen someone's face turned red that fast and she silently thanked all the gods that watched over her.

"I...I'm not used to speaking in public," she sighed 

"Well, let's get you practiced up! If we're gonna be friends, I have a bunch of important questions," Opal nodded to herself, smirking at the confused girl.

"Uh...okay? Sure? I don't mind?" 

"Okay, let's go! Question one! Favorite color," 

"Blue," Korra smiled as she pointed on her hoodie.

"Which school were you from?" 

"I've been home-schooled for the last ten years," 

So she was home-schooled, that explained why she's never heard of this genius from other places.

"Birthday?" 

"December 25th, Merry Raava Day" 

"Okay okay, now the juicy bits," Asami could see the mischievous glint on Opal's eyes, "Are you currently dating anyone?" 

"Wha---! That escalated too fast man!" Red-faced Korra replied, 

"Wellllll, I'm waiting," 

"Violation of my privacy!" 

"I'm waitinggggg," Opal said in a sing song tone

"...N-no...I've...never dated anyone," Korra hung her head low, 

She saw her brother straighten his back a bit more, smile never leaving his face.

Wait...smile?

Mako doesn't smile

Not like that at least 

Naga barked, tongue out, as if it was mocking its owner.

"Shut it, mutt," 

"I have a question," it was Asami who asked now, "Do you always talk with your dog?" 

"Uh...yes, she's kinda...my best friend, been with me way back when she was just a program," Korra smiled at her sheepishly

Asami once again thanked the gods who were watching over her.

"Get a grip Sato! You just met her!" She thought

"Well I think you and Naga are gonna be great additions to the team!" Bolin said, putting an arm over the blue eyed girl, Opal followed suit, squishing the girl between them, swaying her along.

[...]

Lunch was interesting at the very least, they went and fired questions back and forth.

Korra found out that Bolin, Asami and Mako were siblings, though Mako and Bolin were adopted. Kuvira was taken in by the Beifong family too and that the five of them had been friends since they were kids.

They were all decently nice.

Opal seemed really welcoming, bubbly, peppy, very touchy feely, truthfully she didn't really know how to react. But she was nice so she let it be.

Bit too late to react anyway, she'd been squished in the middle twice today already.

Mako was...straight to the point, didn't really talk much but kept a smile aimed at her. 

Then there was Asami, Korra would be damn stupid if she didn't remember her. The nice girl who picked up her lost holo pad.

She too was wearing the school's complete uniform, but with a maroon tie and skirt. Thigh high stockings to complete with slightly heeled doll shoes.

As Asami didn't really make a ruckus about their initial meeting, Korra just decided not to bring it up as well. 

Maybe best, Korra didn't think the woman was a student at the time. She looked like she could command any room she would enter.

And she just noticed she'd been thinking about the girl again. She shook her head.

Where were they again? 

Oh right, on their way to Floor 210 for the physical training class and Floor 225 where apparently the first bending arena was located. she really should've read that handbook.

"So, afternoon classes are spent with the A class?" She asked, 

"Yup! PT and BP! Though we'd be segregated for bending class," Bolin answered, "I'd like to proudly say I'm a pretty decent earthbender!" 

"Pfft, chucking rocks you can throw with your hand isn't decent Bo," Kuvira snickered.

"Hey! I can do it if I tried!" He protested, "just because you can metal bend doesn't mean you get to be mean!" 

"I'm joking, I'm joking! Gotta wonder how you made it to 1st strand though," Kuvira teased leaving Bolin to pout.

He turn his attention to Korra once more, "How about you Kor? How good's your waterbending?" 

"Hm...decent? Can make water float at least," she smirked at him, Boy if he only knew.

"Where's the others?" She asked, 

"Well, Opal forgot something apparently, had to get it from their room, dragged Asami and Mako along," Kuvira replied yawning.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out, floor 210

"Meet'cha at the field Bo!" Kuvira dragged her to the girl's locker room.

"Your locker is the same as your desk number and don't worry, you won't be sharing it with another person, the chairs alternate with class A's," Kuvira explain before heading to her locker.

11 it was.

She swiped her Holo pad and with a chime, it opened.

There were already clothes for her, a white shirt with the school's emblem, blue sweatpants, blue shorts and white sneakers.

She went with the shirt and shorts combo. 

It was comfortable, but...she noted that tomorrow she needed to bring some extra undergarments and another set of clothes. For back up.

"You done?" Kuvira asked, looks like she opted for the shorts as well, though her shorts were green.

"Yeah, shall we?" 

"We shall," 

They walked out and headed for the room.

Room, wasn't appropriate, the entire floor was an obstacle course.

Damn.

"So the whole subject was just a two hour workout?" She thought to herself.

"Yes and no," Kuvira answered

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked

"Yup and it's not just us running around those obstacle courses, we'll have simulated missions, combat training, survival tactics, things like that," 

"I think I'm gonna like it here," 

Kuvira chuckled, "Same here, man, same here,"

Bolin made his presence known by tackling both girls from behind, "Can you believe how awesome this school is!?" 

Kuvira pushed him off and scowled, "Can you believe how heavy you are!?" 

It wasn't long until students piled in one by one until all 60 students were gathered still separated by class.

Then a man and a woman, The man, big and burly and the woman, muscular with multiple scars on her arms, walked towards them

"My name is Lee, one of your instructors for this class, this is Nila, we'll be handling your physical training classes for the entire year, hope to get a long with all of you," and they offered a small bow before moving on to the main parts.

They started with some stretches before each student was called up, alphabetically arranged by their last names.

They would be going around the track, two at a time, being recorded by the instructors.

Korra watched as each student did their laps, she saw Opal from a few meters away waving at them, Asami too.

She waved back and smiled before returning to the track.

It wasn't long before the first Beifong got called, Kuvira.

Now, she somewhat had an inkling that the girl was athletic, build wise but Korra wanted to know just how much. 

"Bet she could hold her own in a sparring match," she thought.

She'd definitely ask Kuvira later. 

She saw the girl move through the track, jumping through the barricades, climbing the rope ladder, swinging across, crawling and sprinting all with relative ease.

Similarly, Opal Beifong was no slouch either, not as fast as her sister but still pretty great. Moving gracefully like a trained dancer. 

Dang, she wondered how Satos would fare. (No not just Asami, definitely not just Asami) 

Before them

"Korra Eisen!" 

She'd go first

[...]

5 Things Opal noticed the first time she saw Korra: 

1\. She was an absolute cutie, easy to get along with surprisingly and she would eventually get to pinch those adorable cheeks.  
2\. Korra didn't flinch at all at the sound of hearing their family names and exuded a quiet confidence beneath that easily flustered exterior.  
3\. 2/3rds of the Sato siblings were bumbling messes after they met the girl.  
4\. Dang, that hoodie and blazer hid that girl's well toned physique so well Asami might as well be drooling.  
5\. Well...she didn't have a 5th but it sounded great in her head.

She saw her best friend from her peripherals eyes focused on the girl currently completing the course.

Maybe she could have a bit of fun, "Hey 'Sami, who would've thought Miss top student was that built eh?" 

Nodding slightly, attention still focused on the blue eyed girl, "I mean, I thought those arms were impressive the first time around but..."

"Wait the first time around?" She was now full on staring at her best friend in confusion.

Asami's face changed into mortification as the words left her mouth.

"I...I mean---" she stuttered

Opal confused face slowly turned into a cheshire grin.

"When exactly was this first time around 'Sams?" 

"I-I-I've never met her before today!"

"Lying does you no good Asami Lillian Sato," she took a step closer

Asami took a step back, "Tell me the damn truth or all your secrets will come spilling out," 

Asami's face in morbid realization, weighing down her options before grimacing and sighing defeatedly. Too many embarassing secrets needed to be kept.

"...I met her when I decided to check the school out last week, y'know, when you were all busy, she dropped her Holo pad and I just happened to pick it up," She muttered.

The gears in Opal's head turned to make the connection.

"That same day...that night, when we were teasing you about..." Opal trailed off

"Just so you know, I hate you," 

"Oh this is golden," Opal laughed out, "That's so sweet 'Sami!" 

The rest of the subject flew by so fast with Opal giving her teasing smirks and knowing eye brow waggles.

[...]

Turns out they got dismissed for the day after PT and bending classes would officially start next week.

Korra sighed in relief as she changed into her previous clothes and realized how draining it was to be surrounded by so many people.

She needed some alone time, play with some games, tweak codes and a nap STAT.

Her new found friends had other plans, "Korra! Korra! Korra!" Bolin slung his arm around her shoulder, "Let's go eat out! It's still early, our treat!" 

"Bolin, leave the Korra alone, she must be tired, first day of school and all that," it was Asami who'd said that and she was thankful.

"Yeah, kinda tired, maybe next time?" 

"Aww, fine, we're all taking the train so let's all go together?" Bolin pouted, eyes begging. 

Very effective.

"Yeah, sure," she chuckled, "I go down just three stations away," 

"Oh, you live in the business district?" Asami asked, she gave a small nod. 

"Well, we live five stations away, suburbs, let's get you home Korbear!" Opal said ever so chirpy.

"K-Korbear?" Korra said mortified, seeing everyone else chuckling at the pet name

"Yup, we're friends now so I get to give you a nickname," and she was dragged off to the station.

The train ride was more or less the same as this morning, jam packed full with people.

On one occasion she got pushed by Opal and ended up getting caught by Asami leaving both of then blushing. Great another one of the thing she owed Asami for

It wasn't long before her stop came and she waved them goodbye.

She decided that she'd walk home on the way, Naga on top of her head. She was greeted by the White Lotus agents when she'd arrived on the lobby of the lotus building. 

Asking her how her day went and if they could do anything for her. She answered them with a smile and told them she was fine. They'd always been nice, sometimes going as far as spoiling her, getting her the things she'd request for personal projects and the like. She was thankful there were people like them in her life.

She opened the door and was greeted by an empty home. Kya wouldn't be back until much later.

She took off her school blazer and threw it over the table, kicking off her shoes and jumping on the couch.

She fell asleep minutes later, dreaming of green fields and a little girl with black hair.

[...]

[11:24 P.M.]

Korra woke up to the sound of Naga's urgent barking and her instincts went to high gear.

She heard her compsole ringing.

She let out a sigh of relief. 

Just a call. 

She groggily walked to her room and accepted it.

"Heard you started going to school already," a woman, gray hair scar on her face that was set on a frown.

"Yeah, met your nieces," Korra chuckled,

"The cynical and the bubbly one," 

"Kinda like you and Su eh?" She smirked

"Bah, I'm nothing like Kuvira,"

"Yeah well, in hindsight, you're far worse, at least Kuvira smiles," Korra's face turned serious, "I take it you got some news," 

The woman nodded and sent an image, blurry, taken in a hurry. It looked like a man...hunched over. Red lenses for eyes, like a machine's.

"There was a sighting, Ba Sing Sei outer ring, we believe that man is Ghazan, their Lavabender, but that's as far as we got, he disappeared before our agent could tail him,"

Her face hardened.

"Did any of the White Lotus get hurt?" She asked

The woman shook her head and gave a small smile, "No, thankfully, but it's our job to protect you kid, so don't worry too much,"

"I'll always worry, I don't want any more deaths for protecting me...I don't want..." she bit the inside of her cheek.

The woman's gaze softened, "Kid, we're the best of the best, we'll be damn sure we'll only kick the bucket when we've accomplished our task,"

She nodded eyes still downcast.

"Just be careful kid, I have a feeling things are only gonna get worse,"

She gave the woman a lop-sided grin, "I will, you be safe too alright, come visit, Kya misses you too,"

The woman face visibly reddened and scowled, "H-how!?" 

"She's my mom and she ain't all that subtle with secrets y'know," Korra smirked, "You know, she's only waiting for you to ask her out,"

"I will end you kid, I swear, if you tell anyone I will wring your head with barbed wire," 

"I won't, I won't, stay safe Chief!" She gave a salute

"I'll relay any new info to you once I get some," 

"Chief of Police by day, White Lotus by night eh,"

"Goodnight Kid," 

"Goodnight Lin,"

The call was cut.

Korra headed for the kitchen. There was a note stuck on the fridge.

"Got you food, Love ya -Kya" 

She smiled as she got out take out curry.

This time for sure, whatever they were planning she'd stop them.

She'd take her revenge.

She would bring down the Red Lotus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep dem comments coming


	6. Party and Crashers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This more like...family fluff with Pining Asami, filler just cause Id want to get Korra settled in before the action starts
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy! :3
> 
> (Also, sorry for the Minor cussing)

Things fell into a steady rhythm as the week passed by, Korra had to admit, some subjects were giving her more trouble than most.

It honestly felt great, rewarding even to know that she still had so much left to learn.

Her friends had been great too, sometimes it even felt like they'd been friends for a long time instead of the past five days. 

"So, finally willing to accept that invitation huh?" Bolin narrowed his eyes at her, they were just about done with PT and were now just currently listening to a few reminders, "C'mon, we'll have classes until 5 starting next week! Pretty please!" 

Damn those puppy dog eyes 

"Or since you've been so adamant about going home early, we just go and come over your place," Kuvira smirked, 

She definitely didn't want them to know that the reason why she'd been going home earlier was to take afternoon naps. That'd be rude. Maybe. 

"My place is kinda..." Is she even allowed to bring visitors? 

Contemplating for a moment, she thought, why not? 

"I gotta warn you, I haven't really been cleaning a lot," 

Bolin gave her a bone-crushing hug, "Oh boy oh boy! We're gonna be throwing you a damn good house warming party!" 

"Trust me, our place is probably way worse than yours as of the moment," Kuvira chuckled, "Give us your address and we'll head there after we get some stuff," 

House warming party it was.

And so when that was settled, she headed home ahead of them.

Once she'd arrive there was a giant box on the lobby, it was addressed to her. Her eyes sparkled and she grinned.

"Would you like us to bring it over to your place?" An Agent asked her

"You guys aren't gonna ask what this is?" She asked them questioningly.

"No need, it was Master Katara that sent this, she thought you'd like it back," 

"I love Katara so much, yes please bring it up, with all my heart thank you," and she gave them an eager bow, the agents just couldn't help but chuckle.

Housewarming party, forgotten.

[...]

"Korra invited us over?" Asami asked for possibly for 5th time, as she packed a bag with some necessary toiletries and clothes.

"Yup," Kuvira answered nonchalantly

"Like...a sleep over? Are you sure?" 

"Yes, just keep packing, we're bringing food," 

Bolin popped from the sides, "And boardgames!" 

"All of us? I'm not even all that close to her, maybe she just invited you two," she asked skeptically. 

"Just pack your damn bags, we're bringing the party and the crash together!" 

And then Kuvira left only to be replace by a grinning Opal who went inside and closed the door.

"So, what's your battle plan?" Opal asked

"What battle plan?" She asked, suspiciously

"Y'know, to get you and Korra together,"

"I'm not trying to date Korra! I don't even know if she likes girls!" 

"Well, keep dawdling around and Mako might just take your spot," Opal deadpanned, "Ah young tragic rivalry, siblings destined to fight for the one they love," 

Asami did have suspicions, Mako's been unbroody for the past week, even occasionally asking Korra if she'd wanted to be walked home. 

Of course the girl would decline with a polite smile (which in turn would give Asami some form of relief) 

They had brief interactions, mostly over lunch and its mostly just school talk. So far the only people Korra'd openly interacted to were Bolin and Kuvira, occasionally Opal. She just couldn't do the same. Just suddenly slinging her arm on Korra's (well sculpted)...everything! Threatened to short circuit her brain.

Asami wanted to get along well with her too, wanted to get to know her on a deeper level. 

Something told her that once she'd cracked that external shell, there were a lot of similarities between the both of them.

But how? 

"Wow, you just ignored me the whole time," Opal said, arms crossed, "Hello! Asami! Do learn to come home after your visit to Korra land!" 

"I was just thinking," she replied as she shook her head,

"Yeah...right, so is thinking a code for dream-fucking?" Her best friend scoffed.

"N-N-No! Of course not!"

"Yeah...sure, anyway, we gotta go, hurry it up will you?" 

[...]

Roughly around 5:00 P.M. they'd arrived at the location Korra sent.

Asami wasn't privy to the finer things in life, she was after all the daughter of the geniuses who created various tech, Hiroshi and Yasuko Sato the founders of Future Industries.

She just didn't expect this. The way Korra acted around school the way she dressed and talked, she thought she was a regular person who was really smart and got inside one of the best schools in the world.

She hated herself for assuming that, especially when she herself hated being judged based on her parents' money. 

Bad Asami, Repent. 

As she stared at the tall building that they were about to enter.

Mako let out a whistle as they stared up, "Man, who would've thought Korra was well off?" 

Kuvira took out her holo pad, "I'll go send her a message," 

Then they saw a woman, a similar bronzed skin that Korra has, Gray hair and eyes a lighter shade of blue to Korra's entering the building

Maybe? 

It seemed that Opal beat her to it. 

"Uhm, excuse us?" She called the woman's attention

"Oh hello, how may I help you?" the woman said kindly.

"Oh well, we thought you might know our friend, her name's Korra and we learned she just transferred in and we wanted to give her a welcome party," 

The woman's eyes lit up and softened before giving them a grin, "Well you're in luck, I just happen to know the twerp," 

And they were all led inside, "Good evening Ma'am, who are they?" A man in a suit inquired.

"Korra's friends, she up?" 

The man nodded and let them pass through. It was quiet until they reached the elevator and Bolin caved, "So uh...what's your relationship with Korra?" 

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I guess I haven't introduced myself huh," the woman said, smile never leaving her face, "I'm Kya Eisen, Korra's adoptive mom," 

Kya...Eisen...like...Councilman Tenzin Eisen? So Korra was...? 

She thought it was just a coincidence, apparently it wasn't.

Korra's mom?

Wait, Korra's adopted? 

So many questions swirled in her head.

None of them got sorted out as the elevator doors opened.

Immediately, they heard loud grunting noises from a few meters away.

They made a turn and found themselves face to face with Korra who's ear was pressed upon her house door.

Asami's heart hammered as she saw the girl, hair tied up into a short pony tail, wisps falling on the side of her face, wearing a black (very well fitted) tank top and blue basketball shorts.

Swoon

No, no swooning! 

Korra on the other hand seemed very surprised by the group in front of her, "H-hey! Sup! Holla! Kya! You're home early!" She gave a nervous grin, the one that showed all her teeth.

"Don't you think it's rude to make your friends wait?" The woman said teasingly, 

Korra's face paled, "Ah crap! I'm sorry guys! I got caught up...something," 

"Hey it's cool! We brought food!" Bolin said showing her the boxes of pizza and soda,

"And boardgames!" Opal followed up.

"Oh! Cool cool cool cool, uh huh, uh huh," 

"So, aren't you gonna let us in?" Kya asked, hands on her hips, brows raised. 

"Uh...you...can't" Korra eyes looking away from the older woman.

"Why not?" Kya's smile slowly dropped, something was fishy. 

"C-cause its...uh...m-messy! Very messy!" 

"Liar, it was clean before you left this morning," 

"I...my dirty laundry is all over...I spilled...them," 

"Korra," the woman eyed her daughter, the six of them shuddered.

Korra briefly met their eyes, pleading for help, but then sighed in defeat.

"So uh...mother dearest," she began, "funny story, your mom, sent me a package," 

"Uh huh," Kya's arms now crossed, eyes losing amusement. 

"And well...uh...you don't happen to remember Baby Naga junior Do you?" 

"Oh please tell me you didn't," Kya's face paled

"There's a BABY NAGA! I wanna see!" Bolin said enthusiastically 

"Trust me kid, this is one Naga you wouldn't want to be near," the older woman could only shake her head,

"Aww, why not?" 

"Why not Korra, pray tell why not," 

"In my rightful defense, I managed to fix that error where it only attacks the first person it sees!" 

"But?" 

"W...well?" The girl looked away muttering something

"Speak up honey, we couldn't hear you," 

"It....uh...Now a-attacks...everyone it sees...There! I said it! Like a real polar bear dog!" 

"Fix it," and Kya pointed at the closed door.

Korra gave an exaggerated gasp, "You're gonna sacrifice your daughter to the dog!? Cruel, so cruel," 

There was complete utter silence, before Korra grumbled and faced the door.

"Need a hand?" She asked her and Korra's eyes lit up.

"I'll distract it, you take it from behind, the passcode is B9B7N6G2J1R5," Korra chanted.

"Wait...didn't you say it was a baby?" Mako asked.

They went inside the house.

[...]

It was NOT a baby.

How Korra built that thing is incredible. 

A life sized robotic polar bear dog.

With the temperament of the real one.

They ran through the entire house before Korra managed to get cornered and Asami jumped on it's back and entered the passcode said to shut that thing down.

Right now they were lying on the carpeted floor of the living room. Breathing hard.

"How did you manage to build that?" She asked the blue eyed girl genuinely amazed at the craftsmanship, the intricate details.

"I had a lot of help, Making things isn't really my forte, I mostly do coding, programming, software stuff," the girl explained

"Okay then, why did you make that?"

"I wanted a polar bear dog, a life sized one, y'know? For riding? And a bigger Naga," 

"You couldn't just...I don't know? Build a car?" 

"Well duh! I can't drive, that's why,"

Asami couldn't help but stare at the girl incredulously.

She made a life sized polar bear dog because she wanted to ride one, cause she couldn't drive.

She couldn't hold the laughter that escaped her lips.

This girl really was one of a kind,

"Hey! Don't laugh!" She said pouting but eventually found herself laughing along.

They looked like idiots

Eventually their laughter died down and Korra stood up, offering her a hand up.

Weird, it felt like Deja Vu. 

"Thanks Asami, I owe you two," 

"Two?" She asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah, for the Holo pad, now... A Killer Robot dog, these things just keep escalating," Korra rubbed the back of her neck

"I thought you forgot about the holo pad incident, why you never brought it up?" 

"Well...you didn't bring it up either plus...I thought you were maybe...Staff? Secretary? I don't know, definitely not a student!" She chuckled.

"Well, I am a student and I'd like it if we could be friends?" She asked

"I thought we already were?" Korra said, confused.

"Well, you just, mostly talk to Bolin and Kuvira and well...I'm awkward okay?" 

"Well, I'm pretty awkward too," she showed Asami a lop-sided grin that made her stomach feel all sorts of funny, "Hiya! Korra Eisen, new kid, I'd like to be your friend," she extended a hand and bowed.

Asami couldn't help but giggle, "Hi, Asami Sato, I'd love to be your friend," 

They shook hands, bursting out in laughter. 

"Nothing like a life threatening situation to get closer eh? Now, let's go eat, I'm starved," they left the house and found that their friends and Kya were nowhere to be seen.

"They're probably at Kya's place," 

"You guys live separately?" 

"Yeah...they're teaching me to be, 'independent'" Korra said with air quotes.

They headed for the stairs, Asami followed. They went down one level and Korra knocked on the door to the far right.

"Took ya guys long enough," it was Kuvira who answered, the door, pizza in her mouth.

They went inside and met a quaint, homey apartment, 

"Oh hey, how was the subjugation!" Bolin said as he rolled the dice.

"Korra! C'mere! We saved you a character," Opal dragged the girl to sit on the chair as they continued playing their holo conquest.

"Ah! Mako! You can't just steal that!" Bolin said,

"Well, I just did! You gotta be better prepared for these things bro!"

"I wanna break Mako's arm," Kuvira said

"Wha---you can't just do that!" 

"I just did!" 

"What am I supposed to do?" Korra asked she watched the fast paced figures duking it out,

Opal smiled evilly as she said, "Everyone! Beat Mako's character up!" 

"This isn't how you play the ga---! ZENOX NO!" 

They ultimately decided to restart the game and teaching Korra what she'd needed to do

It was a rowdy evening.

[...]

She didn't know when they all fell asleep, but Asami could only yawn as she stood up. 

She saw her friends scattered all over the living room, Bolin with his head on Mako's stomach, both of them on the floor covered in blankets.

Opal one of the solo couches, Kuvira on the other.

Korra laying down on a reclining chair and her on the big couch.

It felt like home.

She got up and stretched her limbs, she saw Kya enter the kitchen.

"Hello," she said meekly, 

"Ah, hello, Asami Sato was it?" Kya said pouring a shot of whiskey on the glass.

"Ah yes, sorry we crashed in your place," 

"No no, it's fine, I actually appreciate it," she gave a gentle smile, "I want to thank you, all of you," 

She tilted her head, "What for?" 

"For being that kid's friend," Kya stepped out and headed for the living room where all her friends were currently passed out.

Kya's soft gaze never leaving the girl on the reclining chair breathing softly, "she's been through so much y'know, been alone for so long," 

Asami listened intently

"She lost her parents too young and...was kept away for her protection...So I'm really thankful she found friends like you," 

Asami processed the information about the enigma that Korra. She dismissed the questions, "She's my friend now, maybe...maybe she'll tell me herself one day," she thought.

"Well, Korra's pretty great too," 

They both laughed as serene silence enveloping them. 

"I was frankly surprised, I didn't think the kid would be able to make friends that fast!" Kya took a sip of her whiskey, "Imagine my bigger surprise that she managed to befriend the kids of the bigwigs," 

Asami chuckled, "well, the feeling's mutual, I'm just happy she didn't...well..."

"Give you special treatment? Judged you?" 

Asami nodded

"Knowing the kid, she probably didn't know about Future Industries and even if she did she hasn't connected the dots together, smart as she is, she can be...oblivious," Kya winked at her, "either way she'd get to know the person first before judging them," 

You could see the pride in Kya's eyes as she told her. 

"She's great and I'm happy I get to be her friend," 

"Bear with her though, she's a weirdo and awkward there are also times her temper would flare, but she'll be there for you," Kya drank the entire shot, "Now let's get you to bed eh? There's a comfy one with your name on it," 

Asami didn't argue as the woman led her to a vacant room. 

"Goodnight Asami, sweet dreams," 

"And to you Kya, goodnight," 

Once the doors shut, Asami found herself being enveloped by the soft mattress.

She was out like a light.

[...]

Korra felt drool dripping on the side of her mouth as she woke up.

When the heck did they even fall asleep?

She rubbed her eyes as she took in the scene. Opal was still passed out on the single couch and the boys were still asleep on the floor.

She also took notice of the delicious smell that surrounded the general vicinity, her feet instinctively walked towards the kitchen where she heard voices, 

"...The first time around it, it was actually my younger brother who nearly got mauled by that robot dog, it was scary but...hilarious! I had to hide that thing from her to prevent deaths," Kya said, 

Kuvira and Asami were seated by the kitchen counter chuckling along

"You know, it was Bumi who did that, he messed up the codes until the dog turned ballistic," she said groggily, then all eyes are on her.

"Ah, goodmorning honey, why don't you go freshen up, you have dried drool on your face," Kya smirked making her grumble but doing as told.

She came back a few minutes later and grabbed a hashbrown.

"Sorry we crashed at your place Kor," Kuvira said, an easy smile on her face.

"Nah its cool, sorry I nearly got you mauled Asami," 

Asami chuckled, "It was an experience, always wanted to know what it felt like being hunted by a wild animal," she teased.

"Gotta keep things interesting eh?" 

"I better not see that dog activated until it's fixed," Kya warned.

"I'll deal with it later, I promise! No more unexpected victims! On my honor!" 

The rest of the breakfast was spent in chatter and some stories until the rest of the gang woke up.

Around 9 they had to go home not wanting to impose any longer.

"Hey Kor! We're definitely coming back! Consider your place our hang out!" Bolin said

"You haven't even been to my place exactly?" 

"Rest assured, we will," Opal said, "See you on Monday!" 

And they said their goodbyes.

"Those are good kids you made friends with," Kya patted her back.

"Yeah, guess they are, though its more like they made friends with me, y'know," 

"What's the plan for the day?" 

"Well...Kya-Korra hour is on for later, I'm gonna to train a bit, meditate and...fix the damn dog," 

Kya ruffled her hair, "Sounds like a plan,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really drink alcoholic beverages so, I'll just let the krew get drunk over playing a Holo DnD campaign
> 
> (Never played it, Ive been wanting too just cant find the right time and people, but I bet these dorks would've loved it)


	7. Bending Classes and Renewed Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expositional stuff really

Monday rolled in so fast Korra didn't even notice it, with the weekend spent practicing her bending, working out, and reprogramming Big Naga 2.0 (and no, she hasn't fixed it yet...soon, soon)

Classes went on and soon they found themselves on the open area of Floor 225's bending arena.

You could see it divided into four quadrants all designated for each bending type.

There was an a quadrant that had a pool of water that reached up to their calves, another with dirt and rocks, one with red tiles and with a line flames surrounding it, and one with plain black tiles with thin poles sticking out of it a few meters up.

Their attention was called by each of their instructors. 60 students, divided into 4.

Asami and Mako heading for the firebenders, Kuvira and Bolin for earth, Opal on air, and Korra on water.

Their instructor was a hulking man, Dark skinned, shaved head, icy blue eyes, his voice strong and commanding, "Good day to you, I will be your instructor for the year, My name is Siku Tarruk, I expect you all to do your best, I look forward to working with you,"

They all bowed their heads. 

"As you all know, over the years there was a severe decline of benders since the great war," He said, "Natural benders have gone from few to fewer, until there are only a handful left," 

"As of now, there are 2 world reknown Natural benders famous for their efforts in the Great War, Toph Beifong and the previous Fire Lord, Zuko Honou," 

"Thankful for the technological advancements, we can now once again use bending, thanks to these devices," He raised his wrist, an EST.

"My job is to help you learn and master your bending talents, that you may use your gifts for good and for the world, that we may never again repeat the actions of the Great War," 

Korra listened well as the man explained the main points or what will cover their bending classes.

"Now I'm not here to give you a history lesson, instead, I'd like to gauge your talents," 

Truth be told, Korra was excited to see how the EST really functioned. Growing up, she learned from great Natural benders and she was the Avatar, she didn't need those things. she didn't even know the darn thing existed! (The white lotus didn't use them either, then again, she only ever trained hand to hand combat with them, but still!)

Now, she got one but couldn't stomach using it herself, it just felt wrong. 

But majority of the world couldn't do bending like she could. She was the anomaly, might as well learn and adapt.

She still wouldn't use an EST but...what they don't know wouldn't hurt anyone

"Now, I want all of you to simultaneously attack me!" He readied a stance, his EST glowing in binary.

A few seconds of delay before the water around him lifted up forming a water whip.

"Anyone who manages to throw me off this arena shall be exempted for the entire year, EXTRA DRILLS FOR THOSE WHO GET THROWN OUT!" He smiled, taunting them further.

She saw her fellow waterbenders ready their stances, ESTs ready.

"Hm...how should I go about this?" She thought.

She took a good look at her friends, it seems that all of them were being tested.

She couldn't hold back the smirk on her face, her blood pumped.

"I'll let loose a bit," 

"BEGIN!"

Instantly three of the waterbenders charged for their instructor.

But their movements were far too slow, before their water whips were ready they'd been grabbed by the water and flung out of the arena.

12 left.

Korra kept her eyes trained on the instructor. 

"Is that all you got!? Pathetic!" He said

More goading. An obvious taunt which 2 more fell for.

A boy slid on to the right and a girl on the left, covering the teacher's arms in water

Teamwork huh.

The pair's control however, wasn't good as the water they were using was used against them, the instructor did a graceful circle and made the water explode throwing both of them away. 

"So this is synthetic bending," Korra thought, it was good. Great even, to the untrained eye.

But it was far more inaccurate, strenous, movements delayed and the overall power was weaker.

It was nothing compared to Katara's. It might as well been child's play.

Hopeless abandon, the rest of her classmates charged straight in hoping to overpower the instructor.

Ah well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

She charged as well

It was a lot harder to time her attacks with the 'delay', her instincts kept taking over.

She'd ready herself to throw a burst of water but would stop in the midst of it cause everyone might get suspicious.

It was official, as the Avatar, she'd abolish these horrid things. Maybe. She'd have to find a way to bring Natural bending back though.

Is it possible to even bring Natural bending back? 

Dodge! 

Her legs instinctively move and made the water slide her to the right.

Okay, not the right time to think about this.

But 

If ESTs are basically used as a jumper...maybe...

Maybe...

MAYBE YOU JUST NEEDED ANOTHER CATALYST FOR IT!

Another dodge

Really not the right time to think about it.

She saw 3 people get thrown out by a water wave.

7

She threw several ice shards over the instructor in a quick barrage.

She'll just have to make him step out.

Making the water snake out on her arms, she fired them in succession, in turn the instructor blocked with a shield of water.

Siku retaliated by throwing his own barrage of ice discs, quickly flying towards them. Korra block the incoming ones with a pillar of ice.

Quick succession worked best it seemed.

She grinned as an idea formed in her head.

She shot bullets of water aimed directly at their instructor's limbs and freezing them over as she dodged out behind the ice pillar and formed globules of water as she sent them flying with punches hitting the man on various parts of his torso.

The remaining students followed suit shooting the man with their own choice of water handling.

The man broke free of the ice that encased him and covered himself in an ice dome and she watched as tendrils slipped out from various parts of the dome shooting her fellow benders on the chest, sending them flying out and landing with groans.

"Oh that is dirty," Korra couldn't help but grin

4 left

It was a countdown at this point, two of her classmates ran for dome before exploded revealing the man with multiple chunks of ice floating around him, smiling as he sent them flying.

2

Korra charged whilst dodging the readied ice chunks aimed at her direction, throwing it back at him. 

It seemed like Siku didn't expect a student to challenge him in a no holds barred hand to hand combat as they both were caught up in a dance of punches and kicks flying through the air.

The instructor tried to put some distance into the air by jumping away and shooting himself upward using an ice pillar.

But it was too slow and Korra easily caught up, using the momentum, she took a slab of ice from the pillar and aimed it for the instructor's head.

Korra's grin widened as he prepared to block the attack. She jumped towards him as soon as he braced his arms for impact. 

Siku was stunned as Korra melted the slab into water and with a downward kick, A jet of water came slamming down his chest throwing him to the ground.

With a grunt he quickly rose up, he took the chance to grab the other kid who was stunned as the whole spectacle unfolded before him by the ankle, with a swipe, he was out.

1

Korra landed on the pool like flowing water. Her whole body set in a stance once more.

Siku gave her a slow applause, a smile on his face. He walked towards her and gave offered an out stretched hand, she shook it.

"Well done, kid, you're free to go for the day, you earned it," he turned his attention to the piles of students groaning on the floor as he said, "Onwards! To me! We'll start with basic bending drills!" 

As soon as she stepped out of the arena, she came into a realization.

Did she just forget about the whole "time the attacks and delay" thing?

Oh crap

Did she move in anyway unnatural?

Did they find out they find out she was a natural bender!?

Worse...DID THEY FIND OUT SHE'S THE AVATAR!?

She was just exaggerating, but as she walked off for locker room, she'd noticed people were staring at her. Students and teachers alike.

Was her cover blown!? Oh by the spirits this was nerve-wracking!

The one thing she said she'd do, forgotten in the heat of the battle! 

Stupid! 

What would Tenzin say if he found out that they found out that she was the Avatar!?

No no, still an exaggeration, but those stares definitely didn't help her anxiety. 

She went for the lockers and changed out her uniform, waterbending the residual water off her clothes and body.

An idea rang through her head.

She quickly put on the shirt she'd been wearing, grabbing Naga out of her inner blazer pocket.

She changed out of her shorts and into the loose joggers she'd wore before and headed back into the Arena, taking a seat on one of the higher bleachers that showed the entire area.

"Naga, record the whole thing," she commanded and just like that, Naga's eyes were set and gathered data.

There were still some students going strong with whatever the task that was given to them. Students including her friends. 

She'll just...lie about it if people did find out she was a natural bender.

Right now, she'd needed material for studying.

Now, what was her line of thought again? 

Ah right, a natural catalyst for bending yada yada yada.

[...]

Asami was up burning the midnight oil designing upgrades to her Sato Racer (Ver. 3) but her focus were far from the project itself.

Her thoughts continuously kept getting thrown back to a certain waterbender.

All of them had been taken aback by the amazing skill displayed by the blue eyed girl. 

How Korra moved and weave through every attack and countered with ease. Each motion precise. 

They couldn't ask the girl cause the moment they finished, Korra told them she had something important to deal with and had to go home.

Now here was the frosting to the cake, the way her EST functioned.

All the ESTs they used were personally manufactured and given by the school.

But given that Future Industries, specifically her Grandfather was the one who initially created the concept, being fitted and tested at the age of 13 and finding out she was capable of bending fire. She knew how it worked. 

You'd feel the device pulse as it started processing the command through a set of codes. Then it would feel as if there was a sudden surge of energy that would tingle the nerves. Like a jolt, you move your limbs and just like that you could control elements.

Now the reason Korra's EST was weird was because there had been almost no buffer in her movements. They were fast, fluid.

ESTs enabled people to bend, yes, but it still wouldn't be enough to copy what a Natural Bender would do.

Even as the codes displayed on her ESTs flared up, they would be a few seconds slower compared to how Korra fired water from everywhere.

Was her EST model better? Did she modify it? They weren't really allowed to use devices other than the one the school provided, 

There was too many unknowns into the variable to arrive at a conclusion.

Or maybe...

She let out a sigh. It was getting late, she'd ask the girl in question tomorrow.

She closed her compsole, went to her bed and with a few, sleep had taken her.

[...]

Korra found herself on Air Temple Island 8'oclock friday evening for a family dinner with the rest of the Eisens and told her to stay the night.

Great thing too, they'd been swamped with so much school work the weekend just didn't seem enough.

Was this what going to school felt like? 

Urgh, she was so unused to damn grind of it and it's only been 2 weeks!

At least she'd managed to deflect the questions directed by her peers.

She felt bad, especially towards Asami who, just like her, seemed to be dying on the inside unless she'd gotten a satisfying answer.

What could she say anyway? 

Tenzin said not to let anyone know for her safety, and theirs. You never know who could be listening.

Asami never pushed too far though, so that was nice.

She sighed, tired.

As of now she watched Naga play with Rohan as she sat on the very comfortable couch on the family living room, Jinora reading something on her holopad laying down her lap. Meelo and Ikki fighting over who got to watch their respective shows when Pema came in, "All right you kids, have you taken your baths?" 

"I have," Jinora responded as Pema stared at the bickering pair pointedly, "You two! Get cleaned!" 

Ikki and Meelo groaned as they stood up, feet heavy. Pema turned to her, "Are you sure you'll be able to take care of the kids Korra? They're a handful believe me, I know how tired you've been, still adjusting and all that," 

Tomorrow, Tenzin had an event he needed to attend so he was going to bring Pema along, Kya had been requested to work the weekend, she instead went ahead and volunteered to babysit the kids.

"Don't worry Pema, I can take them, I have Jinora here and Rohan isn't much trouble," she smiled

You could see the stress lines on Pema's face as she brought up 4 kids every single day, Korra wanted to at least give her a day off, "Go have a date with Tenzin," Korra chuckled

"It's Ikki and Meelo I'm worried about," the woman sighed, "If you need us, don't hesitate okay, you need to have your rest too," 

"I'll take them back at my place instead, might find something they could play with," 

The woman gave her a grateful smile and gave her forehead a kiss, "Thank you Korra, we'll drop you kids off before we go," 

"It's no problem, just enjoy your day with Tenzin, spirits know it's long overdue," And Pema left off to find the two head troublemakers.

She saw Rohan yawning, "So little man, sleepy yet?" he gave a nod as he rubbed his eyes, "Jin, I'm gonna put Rohan to bed," 

Wordlessly, Jinora sat up and continued reading. 

She grabbed Rohan and placed his head on her shoulder as she carried him off to bed, "Goodnight Rohan," she cooed as she tucked him in.

He yawned and smiled, "Goodnight big sis," giving him a kiss on the cheek as he slept soundly.

She walked back to the living room, "Hey Jin, I need your help," 

Jinora put the holo pad down and stared at her, brows raised.

"You're the History geek, when were ESTs created?" 

"Y'know, you could've just looked it up," 

"Yeah but, I wanted some Jinora insights,"

"Okay, help me with my homework though," Jinora smirked at her

"You got yourself a deal," and Korra got comfortable on the couch once more.

"Okay, so, 30 years ago, a man named Satoshi Sato created the concept of a device that is now known as EST," 

"Wait, Sato?" She asked, As in, her friends the Satos? Or a different Sato? 

"Yeah, founders of Future Industries, the current head right now is his son, Hiroshi Sato and wife, Yasuko Sato, they have a daughter named Asami Sato," 

What

Woah 

"With adopted sons---"

"Mako and Bolin Sato," she continued, "The creator's kids were right under my very nose!" She exclaimed

Jinora couldn't help but snicker, "You know, as the Avatar, you should really be more aware of these things," 

"Well, It's not like I needed those wristbands," She muttered, "Continue,"

"The devices were made but only really made their debut for about...22 years ago?" 

She nodded, "two decades huh," 

"Yeah, as soon as the device was made, several people got tested for it, mostly from the upper class families," her little sister huffed out, "Those 13 and older were put inside a machine that could read and analyze what bending type they could use," 

"Why 13?" Korra asked

"Because initially, the device put strain on younger benders, they deemed 13 a resonable age cause...puberty, the body adapted to changes faster," Jinora crinkled her nose

"Then how come Ikki and Meelo can wear the EST, they're not 13 yet,"

"Easy, cause we," Jinora pointed at the both them, "Are natural benders, we've been trained since we learned we could airbend, whatever strain the device causes, it's nothing really more than a pinch compared to those untrained to use it,"

"Then why bother using it at all," 

"To blend in, dearest sister and right now, it just feels weird to bend without it, like I'd be missing a limb," she crinkled her nose. "Why'd you suddenly ask?" 

She shrugged, "I dunno, I was just thinking, I wanted to bring back Natural bending," she stood up, "I thought about the logic behind it, the device shocks your nervous system and gives your body, your chi a boost, it then acts, forcing it to be expelled out as bending," 

She stretched, "But that's not bending, waters don't flow the way it does, wind not as free, the Earth is brittle and flames not as searing as it should be, the world is out balance, it has been since the Great war. So many benders perished that non-benders outnumbered us and I just...as the Avatar, I feel like...No, It IS my job," 

She turned around and faced Jinora, "For the longest time, I was consumed Jin, all I wanted was to get strong and get revenge, but I see things here, it feels so disconnected from everything spiritual. The raw essence of bending...Jin, bending WILL disappear unless we start making corrective actions," 

Jinora nodded, she'd seen her sister like this before, but consumed with rage. This time, it was filled with...compassion. 

She couldn't help but smile, "So what're you gonna do?"

Jinora saw that familiar lop-sided grin, eyes filled with determination, "We're gonna bring bending back, Real bending!" Korra grinned

"How do you plan on doing that?" 

The twinkle on Korra's eyes never left, she placed her hands on her hips, grin growing wider as she said, "I have absolutely no idea!"


	8. Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, all of them are legal here ya?
> 
> Korra's the youngest tho
> 
> Changed the rating to Mature, just in case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hi, was busy yesterday and couldn't post this.

With the help of Jinora, she'd successfully gotten copies of various musty, grimy, decrepit, ancient bending scrolls (not the real ones or they'd be dead) hidden away in Tenzin's Secret (not-so-secret) Office right before they were dropped off at Korra's place.

She'd give them a good read later. Right now though, she was watching over the small kids.

And the big kids.

They invited her earlier if she'd wanted to come join them and hang out but the moment she'd told them she was baby-sitting, they'd just wanted to meet the kids.

Well, Opal and Bolin did anyway, the rest of them just joined in.

Now it was nearing noon and everyone was getting hungry, she called them all together and made them sit down on the couch.

"All righty everyone, all those over 15 who can cook raise your hand," Korra raised hers up.

Silence.

"Seriously, not one of you?" She stared at her friends incredulously

Bolin raised his hand, "Is microwaving food, cooking?" 

Kuvira followed suit, "Would you kids like boiled eggs?" 

Korra looked over to the other 3, Asami was staring at everywhere but her, Opal whistling and Mako 'reading' a magazine.

"How do any of you survive by yourselves?" 

In perfect harmony, they all answered, "Takeout," 

Korra groaned 

"Why can't we just order pizza?" Meelo asked

"No, I told your parents we'd be eating healthy,"

"Boo Korra! Boo! Healthy Boo!" Kuvira said in monotone, which had the Ikki and Meelo joining in.

"Stop, stop! Agh! We'll let the youngest decide!" Korra turned her attention to the boy who was still very much enjoying the company of her dog, "Hey Ro, what do you want to eat for lunch?"

His head perked up, with a wide grin, "Hamburger Steak," 

"Hey Jinora, weren't you guys vegetarian?" 

Jinora smirked at her, "Only when dad's around," 

She couldn't hold back the sigh, "I'll go get the ingredients, watch the kids," 

[...]

[9:07 A.M.]

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, she'd woken well rested. Great too, the week had been so draining, she was definitely going to enjoy the weekend relaxing.

She freshened up, washing her face, brushing her teeth and headed for the kitchen. She found Bolin and Opal in the middle of video call with a certain blue eyed girl as Kuvira made herself some coffee and Mako eating some toast.

They heard loud incomprehensible screaming in the background "Sorry 'bout that," Korra said through the pad, she decided to peak from the sides.

"It's cool, we just called to see if you wanted to hang out today, we were planning on going out later," Bolin said with a grin.

A loud crash of something falling, Korra winced, "I'd love to but right now---" A bang, "I'm baby sitting my cousins," 

"Oooh! I wanna meet them," Opal perked up, how did somebody manage to be that energetic so early she didn't really know.

"They're a handful and---" Korra suddenly left the screen, there were unintelligible screams and her friend came back looking very disheveled, "And...where was I?"

"You were gonna invite us over?" Opal said, tone thickly laced with sweetness.

"C'mon Kor! Pleaseeeee!" Bolin followed up with a pout.

Damn, those two knew how to tug heartstrings. Another loud crash, "Fine, no rough housing! Capiche?" Korra said

"Great! We'll bring entertainment!" And the call was cut.

That was how they'd found themselves back at the Eisen household a week after they had just visited but this time, it was actually Korra's house with an official house tour and No killer robot dogs (Korra hasn't managed to fix it yet) 

She actually contemplated on coming, Opal and Bolin were all up for it, Kuvira had been neutral but later said, "Eh, why not, it might be interesting," and Mako just shrugged and accepted it.

Why the hell not, so here they were. 

And she honestly, didn't regret it one bit.

She met the kids, first up was Jinora, about 13 or...14?seemed far more mature for her age but definitely soft for her 'Big sis' 

Ikki was energetic and amazingly got along with Kuvira and Opal as the came up with all sorts of schemes against the boys who had challenged them to a pillow fight.

Meelo had been...an experience. The boy seemed very taken of her, calling her "Pretty Lady" practically making heart eyes and said that he would defend her honor. 

Lastly was the youngest, a boy about seven, quiet, kept to himself similar to how Jinora does, he was busy playing with Naga it was honestly adorable.

The real icing on the top was how caring Korra had been to the kids, it was absolutely endearing. And the way she was cooking right now, was definitely a great bonus. 

She saw the girl expertly moving along the kitchen occasionally checking a recipe from the holo pad. The way her biceps flexed as she kneaded the ground meat.

Swoon

No! Don't---Bah! Who cares at this point.

"...Asami!" Korra's voice pulled her from thoughts, 

"Y-yes?" She stuttered out. Why must this girl affect her so? Curses!

Korra chuckled and grinned, "I said you don't really need to keep me company, I can handle this," 

"No no, I want to, you're cooking for us after all, sorry I can't offer more help," she said dejectedly 

"How about...I teach you how to cook this dish instead?" A familiar crooked grin placed on Korra's face, "From the patty to the gravy to the rice!"

Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. She was happy she accepted, it had been fun. Awhile later they had finished and ate a delicious hearty meal. 

The rest of the day had been a blur of playing games with the kids, watching shows and the like.

Kya had arrived around early in the evening bringing donuts. 

It was a fun Saturday well spent.

[...]

Another 3 weeks passed by with no progress on her first grand quest as Avatar, at this point Korra was just happy she'd survive her first month of schooling, how much more of this was she gonna take though? 

Their PT class was cancelled for the day, ordering them to rest up so they'd decided to spend it at the large library where it was just her, Asami and Kuvira. Apparently, the other three had some things they needed to do.

"So basically I...what do I do here?" She was asking Asami for help on her accounting, real pain in the ass this one.

Asami smiled, leaning closer as she explained the details she still hasn't managed to grasp. 

"Oh I get it...somewhat, thanks for helping me Asami," she gave a crooked grin,

"Well, I could say the same about that coding homework, the errors drove me nuts," Her friend chuckled.

"Well, you help me, I help you, that's what friends do!" She beamed

Kuvira's head rose up, emotionless staring at them, "Look, you two are adorable and all but keep the nerd and friendship down, some people are trying to sleep," and place her head back on the table using her arms as pillows.

They stared at the woman then at each before bursting out in snickers, "So, where's the rest of this merry crew?" She asked

"I actually don't know, they didn't say," 

As if on cue, the trio had walked up from behind them all wearing smiles on their faces.

"Guys, guys! Guess who just got invited to a party!" Bolin said excitedly

Asami and her shared a look, raising their brows.

Mako sat down beside Asami, "Not just any party, Tahno Welsh, guy's pretty wild and parties even wilder," 

"C'mon, it's tonight!" Opal said, eyes pleading, "This is our first party of the school year!"

"Maybe tone down your voices, we're in a library," Asami said, "And we have classes tomorrow, who throws parties on a wednesday?" 

"Legends 'Sami, legends," Bolin replied

"Ah! what the hell, yeah sure I'll get drunk," Kuvira replied, eyes closed head still on the table.

"What about you two, 'Sami, Kor?" Mako asked her, "

"I uh...I don't know, I've never been to one," Korra answered. She'd only seen those parties on shows and she wasn't really all that into it. People? Interaction? Sexcapades? 

Nope, nuh uh, the people enough was already daunting.

"It'll be fun! free booze, free food," Bolin coaxed.

"You guys go, I'll sit this one out," Asami replied 

Opal gave her most exaggerated pout yet, "But 'Sams, whyyyy," 

"Cause, we have classes tomorrow and I'd like it if I wasn't hungover feeling like my head just got slammed over a brick wall multiple times," She said in finality.

"Fineeeee," Opal huffed, "What about you Korbear?" 

She scratched the back of her neck, "I think I'll go sit this one out too, I have some reading I need to catch up on," 

"Argh! we get invited into this huge party and you two nerds just wanna stay at home," Opal said arms crossed, "But I love you both and I respect your decisions," 

"We'll try to sneak out some of the good stuff," Mako chuckled, high-fiving his brother.

"There it is, Mako my man! The legendary hoarder!"

The library personnel walked towards them, scowling and said the following words with venom thickly laced in her tone, "If you can't talk quietly, please show yourselves out," 

[...]

It was roughly 6? Or was it 7? She'd been pouring her time making some papers due tomorrow and some reading.

Almost 7 she gathered, when Korra had gotten a call, it was from Opal.

"Hey, wassup?" 

"Hey Kor, could you maybe let Asami stay there with you? We don't know when we'll get to come back and---" a hand shoved Opal's face to the side

"What she means to say is that we usually pass out drunk and we didn't want to leave Asami alone for the night," Kuvira smirked 

"I am perfectly capable of being by myself alone! You don't need to bother Korra!" Asami said, face somewhat red.

She tried to look seriously, "You guys come here practically everyday," her demeanor quickly broke though and she laughed out, "I'm kidding, yeah sure, if that's alright with her, Asami? Sleepover?" 

"I wouldn't want to impose," Asami said quietly, face still red. Almost...Bashful? 

"Nah, nonsense, I need a study buddy," beaming crookedly.

"All right, if you don't mind then," 

"Great! See you in a bit!" 

[...]

It was a common occurance these days that she'd find herself amongst the walls of Korra's home.

Never alone with her though 

She found herself petting Naga's soft and fluffy synthetic fur as she tried to calm down.

What was Opal thinking!? That ass! 

Korra appeared from the kitchen carrying two mugs, sporting that smile that she's seen everyday for the past month "Hey, made you hot choco," 

Asami smiled back, giving her a 'thanks'

What was Opal thinking!? That genius! 

Okay, at this point maybe she might have a tiny, teeny, meeny, very meager crush on the blue eyed girl.

Very, very, very miniscule really.

It's not like she stared at her muscles all the time, her beautiful face, that adorable smile.

Diminutive, very, very, VERY small.

She doesn't stare at her lips wondering what it would be like to kiss them, or want to run her hands through her soft hair and just stare at those beautiful pools of cerulean that threatened to consume her entire being...  
...  
...  
...  
Or anything!

Pfft...No! 

She's only slightly attracted to her. Slightly. 

1/16th an inch...

Okay maybe 1/8th an inch...

That's really it.

By the spirits, even the way she casually grabbed her bag as they made their way up to her place had been so sweet.

This was the last, 1/4th an inch! That was it! 

"Hey Asami, do you not like hot choco?" 

"Huh?" Baffled, she found herself staring at the girl who sat in front of her.

"It's just that you've been glaring at it for the past 2 minutes," Korra smiled sheepishly,

"Wha---No no no, I-I mean, yes, I like hot choco, I like them a lot, thank you for making me some," Word vomit, Get a grip Sato!

Korra guffawed, "Wow, y'know when I first saw you I didn't think we'd even get along,"

"Huh? Why is that?"

"I dunno, I guess you were sorta intimidating? But now, I can see our similarities it's just...funny," 

"Oh please, I don't say cheesy jokes or make horrible puns," Asami teased, taking a sip of the delicious chocolate concoction she was given.

Korra gave a cocky smirk as she stood up and headed for the kitchen, coming back later with a banana on hand.

"What can I say, I just find them, a-peeling," 

Silence

Asami snorted as hot chocolate came out her nose.

At this point Korra had been holding her stomach, wheezing in laughter

"Spirits! I hate you so much!" 

"Why 'Sami? Was it UN-A-PEELING,"

Naga merely watched head tilted as she saw her owner be pelted by the throw pillows, she couldn't be bothered so she just curled up and went to nap.

Minutes later, they'd found themselves on separate ends of the couch holding a pillow each.

"Stop stop! I'm done!" Korra her hands up placing the pillow back on the couch, "Are we cool?" 

Asami placed a finger on her chin, thinking, mischievous smile placed on her lips, "Nah," she threw the pillow and it landed straight for Korra's face.

She saw her friend raise an arm up to the heavens (ceiling) as she fell on the couch back first, "I've been hit!" 

"That's right, bow down! For I am the true reigning champion!" Asami played along.

"Tis a tragedy!...tell my wife...and children...I love them," Tongue out, eyes closed.

Asami had won the war.

"Can I stop playing dead now?" 

"Few more minutes Kor, few more minutes," 

[...]

It was late when they'd finished with their school work and said their 'goodnights'. 

But Korra still couldn't sleep, she was getting more and more frustrated about the whole, "Real Bending, Deal with It!" Thing.

She found herself staring at her console re-learning the various bending forms. That was also another problem with EST she noticed, it kinda sorta worked without even using stances, maybe that's another reason why it's much weaker? Cause people didn't bother learning proper bending? 

That checks out Jin's and the kids.

Maybe she needs a test subject?

Someone who was really adaptable. Someone who still had a lot to learn.

She found herself watching the videos Naga took over the course of their bending classes.

Mostly focused on her friends.

Mako and Asami, both were insanely good at it, fluid movements that indicated being well versed in fighting. Both could also lightning bend, small sparks anyway but it was there.

Opal was also a natural, winds easily formed when she willed it, even with EST the powerful blasts of air she summoned were an indication. Kuvira was also a terror of a unit, easily being able to manipulate the earth, she could metalbend too, not as strong but it was there, being able to make metal discs fly out.

If these guys were this capable with an EST, they'd be a force to be reckoned with as natural benders, that much Korra knew and definitely vouch for.

Korra turned her attention to another video. It was Bolin's and this one had her stumped. 

His movements were far more sluggish than the others, like the earth doesn't come as easily. Motions strained even though he was making the same moves as all the other earthbenders. He had a lot of difficulty trying to complete tasks compared to the others, less control.

Now here in lies the question. Why?

Bolin's chi was strong! 

Korra could feel it, her gut said it! Bolin should be able to do things but...he couldn't.

Maybe...

The only variable she could think of was the EST.

Was it holding him back? Her friends were also strong...So why is it just Bolin?

If the EST is used to jump start...what would happen if they didn't need to anymore? 

In the end it was just a piece of tech...if someone's chi was strong enough...would it...overload?

Like that time she'd firebended and it went haywire.

Holy shit

Bolin was strong enough to make the EST go haywire.

"That makes so much sense," Korra muttered.

Not that the others weren't strong, they were. But Bolin's was far more uncontrolled.

She slid and slouched on the chair.

Each attack Bolin did was strong that the EST couldn't process it...Maybe.

But he couldn't bend without the EST...

There needs to be another thing that could get him to bend without that dumb wristband.

Think Korra, think!

On the month they'd been friends, Bolin was pretty direct and no offense, single-minded, when there was a task he tended to focus on it too but sucked on multi-tasking. 

He was also reckless, clumsy, and charged in head first. Maybe that's why she got along so well with him.

Act first then think, for an IQ of 220, Korra always found herself doing that. Stupid, but it worked, but still very stupid.

Semantics.

Anyway, where was she? Ah right...How could she get Bolin to Natural Bend? 

She slowly grinned.

Light...bulb.

For people who dealt things head on, the best way to do it...was to do it!

Oh, this was going to be good!

[...]

Opal felt the soft sheets caressing her skin, she felt sore but it was surely the good kind.

What time was it? 

She couldn't tell, the room was dim.

Wait...sheets? On her skin!?

She sat up and immediately regretted it her head throbbed badly, she grabbed rubbed her temples and looked down

She was topless!

She peered down, she was bottomless!

She was less!

On her birthday suit! 

What the hell happened last night!? 

No good! Her head hurt too much, she couldn't think

She did NOT just have drunk sex and lost her V-card on a party with a stranger! 

No, no way! 

She felt the sheets rustle beside her, covering whoever she slept with.

Her face looked mortified.

What now!? Who now!? Why now!? 

Her hand was shaking as she reached out to uncover who...

Who...

Who...

She couldn't push down the shriek that escaped her lips.

"BOLIN!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, My Bopal heart 
> 
> Would it even be LoK without drama? 
> 
> Do comment haha


	9. What Now? A Competition!?

"BOLIN!?"

He woke up with a start and rolled too far off and fell on the cold hard floor.

Oh by the spirits, everything hurt.

Why did his head hurt? 

Agh, never drinking like that ever again.

Never never never

The only thing he could muster was an incomprehensible, "mmmmmarghhhh," 

"BO! BO WAKE UP!" 

That voice was familiar...

Groaning he pushed himself up from the floor, "Ope...Ope is that you?" He asked eyes still closed, "Agh, I'm gonna hurl," 

He forced his eyes open to find...

His eyes bulged as he found a naked Opal covered by the sheets.

"WHA-WHA-WHA-WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" He stuttered turning around.

Well, that's one way to get rid of a headache.

"I don't know! Why are you clothed!?" She hissed, "D-d-did we not have s-s-sex?" 

"I...I don't think so? I think I'd remember if I lost my virginity!" He replied trying to piece the information together, "Also, maybe find your clothes first!?"

"Don't you dare turn around!" Opal said, furious, absolutely scary.

"I-I-I W-Won't!" Why couldn't he think good thoughts!? 

Bolin heard rustling as the sheets moved around, then he heard the sound of huffing. His breath hitched.

No good.

This is completely, definitely not good.

Clear your head Bolin, you can do this!

Think! What the heck happened last night!? 

-They dropped Asami off  
-They went to the party  
-Got shitfaced too quickly  
-Someone was...hitting on Opal?  
-She didn't like it?  
-Bolin helped her

...

Then what!?

"Okay...I'm decent," said the girl from behind him, he turned around and Opal was indeed wearing the same outfit from last night.

He let out a sigh of relief, anymore he wouldn't have been able to take it, it was bad enough they made out.

Wait a minute...

"Holy shit Ope, we made out," He paled at the realization

"Then why was I naked!?" Opal asked incredulously

"I...I don't know, I don't think I took your clothes off? Maybe you stripped them yourself?" 

Opal groaned, then Bolin watched as she checked the bed covers.

"So, we didn't have sex..." she said, shoulders relaxing.

Bolin proceeded to open the lights, "Let's just...not tell anyone?" He said

"A-a-agreed," Opal stammered.

"In the grand scheme of things, I suppose this is pretty funny," he snickered

"Let's just go find Kuvira and Mako, not a word you hear!?" 

Bolin gave a stiff salute.

When Opal headed out first, Bolin eyes widened as he saw the ridiculous amount of...marks on her neck.

He removed the jacket he was wearing and threw it over Opal, "Ope! Your neck!" 

"Hickeys?" She sighed as he gave a fearful nod.

They went out and found themselves on the 2nd floor of the mansion. Numerous people passed out.

They scoured the house and found Mako asleep by a pot plant with a brand new bottle of scotch under his shirt and Kuvira was passed out leaning by an open fridge.

This is going to be a long day.

[...]

[6:30 A.M.]

Asami stretched happily, this was by far one of the best sleep she's ever had. She couldn't help but smile as she got herself prepped up, so well rested.

She took a short shower, applied light make up and wore her chosen outfit for the day, a simple maroon mid sleeved button down under the school blazer, black leggings and maroon flats. That seemed decent.

She headed out of the guest room and found Kya in the kitchen preparing breakfast, "Good morning kid, slept well?" 

She nodded, "Good morning, Yes I did, sorry again for bothering," she bowed

"Nah, nonsense, not a bother one bit, I'm actually happy I didn't find the kid drunk her ass off, so thank you too for keeping her company," Kya chuckled, "Could you go wake Korra up though? She's very sluggish in the morning," 

She smiled and did what she was told, she made her way for Korra's room, when she'd entered she didn't think she'd find the room in a state of disarray. There were some books on the ground, some other papers and clothes. Her holo pad was opened on the floor and the console was also still on with a plugged in Naga.

It reminded her of her room back at the Estate. Chaotic basically.

She picked a paper up.

It was picture of various earthbending stances and it was apparently copied from an old document. Very old.

Now that's weird, why is her friend learning about earthbending? 

She put the paper back. 

Another Korra mystery.

She walked next to the bed that had a lump underneath the blanket. She shook her friend and cooed, "Korra, we're gonna be late,".

There was a groan, "5 more minutes,"

"Kya's gonna get mad at you," then slowly, feet slipped out of the blanket.

Korra slowly sat up rubbing her tired eyes.

"Good morning, what time did you sleep?" She asked her friend who was currently being super adorable.

"Too late," another groan, "Good morning, I'll meet you in the kitchen," 

Asami smiled as she left the room.

A few minutes later they were joined by Korra who was a wearing a plain navy blue shirt, black sweatpants wearing blue sneakers.

"Mornin' Ma," she smiled

How does someone even look that good, so early in the morning, without even making any effort? 

"Hnnng...be still my gay heart," she thought as Korra flopped down on the seat next to hers. It was too early for this.

"Well, that was probably the more peaceful wake ups you've ever had, morning to you too kiddo," Kya said bringing a plate of food towards them.

"Probably cause 'Sami doesn't grab my blankets and throws me down the floor," Korra retaliated as she shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs

"I mean, it'd be bad if I just threw my host on the floor after they let me stay for the night," she replied playfully, "Thank you, again," 

"No biggie, you guys are welcome here anytime," 

"I'll give you both a ride to the station," 

The rest of breakfast was spent in comfortable silence.

As always, the train ride was an absolute nightmare, they've been pushed to opposite sides and in a similar fashion, pushed out of it.

"That thing is going to kill me one day," Korra muttered as they stepped out.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," Asami said

They headed for their classrooms.

Once Asami had gone in she noticed neither her brother or best friend was there, she sent a message to Korra's holopad 

"I forgot about my siblings and my friends crap,"

Almost instantly, she got a reply

"For shame Asami, thou hast forgotten thine family? Jkjk, Bolin and Kuvira ain't here too," 

Holy 

Did she literally forget about her brothers and best friends just cause she spent the night at her crush's place!? Was she this big of a mess!?

For shame indeed Asami, For shame!

What if something happened to them!?

She sent a message to Kuvira

"Are you guys alive!? Answer me!"

And the professor went and gone in and for two whole hours, none of them had shown up.

It was slightly before lunch that she'd gotten a reply,

"Back at home, don't worry, bad hangover," 

She felt her shoulders relax, at least they were fine.

She's definitely going to have a word with them later, of all the irresponsible! In hindsight, she should've known better, she should've stopped them. 

She sighed, who put her in charge of kids? 

[...]

When Asami had gotten home, there was a weird tension in the air.

Specifically between Opal and Bolin. She knew them well enough to know something happened. But what? 

She eyed all 4 of them.

Mako was paler than the usual, spread across the bean bag on the floor shirtless. Kuvira was sitting up right, wincing at the slightest movement. Opal and Bolin were seated on the opposite ends of their long couch, refusing to meet eye contact.

Strange indeed.

"Hurry it up 'Sams, I wanna sleep," Kuvira muttered, 

"Fine, I'll hurry it up, there's a drinking ban in this household until further notice, no parties until you guys can control your drinking problems!" She put her foot down.

Mako stared up at her, smirking, "Even if we got you a bottle of the good stuff?" And pulled out a bottle of scotch from under the couch.

She ripped it out of his grasp, "This is going to be in the banned closet and get dressed you damned nudist!" 

"Guess we did kinda go overboard last night," Opal sighed 

"Kinda!? I thought something bad might've happened!" 

"Please..stop shouting, My head...is still---" Kuvira never managed to finish the sentence as she quickly stood up and ran for the nearest bathroom. 

Cue retching.

"How about you Bo? Objections?" 

No answer, she saw her brother dazed, no emotions showing on his face.

"Bo! Are you high!?" 

"Huh? What? W-What's going on," he was looking at her in surprise, cheeks starting to turn pink.

"Are you on drugs?" 

"What! No! My head just...j-just hurts a bit, I'm fine, yeah no parties for awhile," he got up and started walking away awkwardly.

"Opal, did something happen?" She turned her attention to her friend who was watching Bolin walking away.

Opal looked at her like a deer caught in headlights, "HuhWhatNothingHappenedI'mGonnaGoTakeANapLoveYouBye!" And she got up so fast and made a break for her room before Asami could even say anything.

From below her, Mako was already snoring.

She couldn't stop her hand from running through her hair in exasperation.

Children, the lot of them.

[...]

The upcoming weeks of the month had been hectic and busier than normal for two reasons:

1.) Examination Week which were fast approaching  
2.) The selection for the Interschool Bending Competition.

They were back at the auditorium like the first day she'd arrived here. Except this time, she sat on seats away from the withering gazes of the student population.

Beside her, she could see her friends' excitement.

Ah crap, she zoned out.

"...This year, we shall be choosing 12 students, 3 of each bending type to compete for the IBC, which will be held on September," it was still Zhu Li making announcements.

IBC? What?

Wait...September? That was still 4 months away! 

"Please refer to the IBC committee for details, thank you have a great day," 

And student milled out of the auditorium with excited gushes.

"Oh man oh man! The IBC! We gotta try out!" Bolin said excitedly shaking Mako who seemed just as pumped.

It was nice seeing him this way, the past few days had been weird. Bolin would suddenly smile to himself happily and then immediately his mood would turn dour like a switch. She'd asked once but was only met with rushed words before running away, she didn't push much after that.

What was this IBC anyway? Argh, you'd think after months she'd learn to control the daydreaming...apparently not.

Without a notice, she saw a familiar glasses wearing secretary, Zhu Li approaching them.

"Miss Korra Eisen, The Headmaster would like to see you," she said curtly.

"Ooooh Korra's in trouble," Kuvira said snickering.

What does Varrick want now?

"We'll be in the cafeteria," Asami smiled at her and she nodded.

She followed Zhu Li into the elevator as they headed for the head's office

The velvet blue doors opened and she immediately came face to face with one Varrick Iknik Blackstone.

"Korra Eisen! Just the person I wanted to see!" And she was dragged back to sit down on the chair near his desk.

There was one thing she learned over their brief meetings, she didn't like the glint in his eyes.

It was weird. Korra prided herself in her great instincts but as suspicious as she was of Varrick, she couldn't help but...trust(?) In him.

Even though she most specially hated the way she couldn't read him.

He was like an open book but you could only read the parts he wants you to read. Very...unnerving.

"Is there something you need me for, Sir?" She asked him.

"Bah! Can't I just say hi to my favorite student," he raised his brow, a smirk placed on his lips.

"No offense Sir, I don't think you're the type to say hi without wanting something," she fired.

For a moment, she thought he'd get mad but the lines around his eyes started to crinkle in amusement and before she knew it, he was already laughing far too loud, "You're absolutely right! I knew there was a reason I liked you!" 

"And now that we're back on reasons, is there a reason why I'm here?" cut straight to the point.

"Oh I just wanted to personally tell you you're the first person to be picked!"

"...Picked for what?" She asked, skeptically.

"For the IBC of course!" He grinned far too wide for her liking, "And just because this is your first year here let me tell you what that entailed!" 

He straigtened his suit, "Every year we compete with 3 other bending schools from the different nations!"

"This time, we're up against our rivals! Chen Tu! Maelstrom! And Honou Hikari!"

"Wait, we have 3 rivals?" She raised her brow

"Of course! That's how you know we're great! The more rivals the better! Anyway! This time, we're gunning for the top seat again! To become the first two time champion! and I want you in," 

"What d'ya say kid!? Are you in or am I gonna kick you out!?" 

"I'm gonna get expelled!?" She asked horrified.

He just laughed, the disturbing part was he didn't really answer her question

"So are you in Eisen!?" it felt like she just entered a verbal agreement with the devil as she nodded grimacing.

"Fantastic!" His grin growing wider, "We don't get details about it until much later so, we'll be updating you!" 

And before she knew it, she was out of the office. She was starting to dread every visit in that damned room. 

She gave a bow to Zhu Li before heading down.

She found her friends waiting for her down at the cafeteria near the counter, she some food and flopped down next to the free space on Kuvira's right.

"Oh man, what'd the Headmaster need you for?" Mako asked as she sat down, she couldn't hold back the grimace that etched her face.

"Can you guys tell me what the IBC is exactly?"

"Man, you were really out of it huh," Opal snickered, "Bolin, would you do the honors?" 

"Dude! The Interschool Bending Competition is one of the biggest events of the school year!" His hands moved as he narrated, "We get pitted against the other 3 academies in a series of competitions that would utilize your bending to the fullest! A string of competitions that lasts a week!"

"First up, Chen Tu Academy," Kuvira started, "Located in Ba Sing Sei, comprised mostly of Earth benders,"

"Then there's Maelstrom! Ironically, just on the other side of town, most students are Water benders who travelled from the North and South Poles to study," Opal said as she munched on a french fry.

"Then Honou Hikari Academy of the Fire Nation, which has...obviously more Fire Benders, each school has a specialty," Mako continued

"Then there's us! Ace! By far, we have the best stats cause all bending types in our school are evenly distributed!"

"So...what are these...competitions?" Korra asked 

Bolin grinned eyes twinkling, "Nobody knows! That's the fun part! Every year it's different! We don't get to know until the week before the event itself! But it's a test of Skill! Wits! Strength!"

"You don't seem very impressed," Asami smiled teasingly.

"Well...what for? Why do you need to join? What's the purpose?" She asked deadpanned.

Bolin made a dramatic gasp, "Where's your team spirit Kor!? We join cause it's awesome! It's fun! And we get to be known as legends as we beat the other schools!" 

"Yeah, Bolin's right though, the best satisfaction is knowing you're the best there is," Kuvira said smugly 

"Though before you get to join the actual competition, the school's going to be choosing their players through a test, most commonly a battle," Asami said, "Oh and our upcoming exams," 

"Y'know Kor, ya still haven't told us why the Headmaster called you," Opal said as she poked her cheek.

"Well..." ah screw it, "He told me I was in on the competition," she said frowning.

Just like that all eyes were on her again. Her friends' eyes wide and mouths gaping.

"Please stop staring like I just grew another head," she muttered looking away.

"Well it makes sense, your bending is amazing," Asami said, "The Headmaster knew that," 

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO GET TESTED! THIS IS AMAZING KORRA!" Bolin stood up and shook her shoulders from across the table, "Oh man! Now we gotta try out! We're squad goals! Guys! C'mon all 6 of us!" 

"Well, I was already planning on joining either way," Mako smiled

"Ditto with brow boy right there," Kuvira said, "Can't let Korra here beat me," 

"I can't believe you got handpicked by the Headmaster himself," Opal grinned, "Oh man! I'm in too! Didn't plan for it but it'd be fun!" 

Asami could only shrug smiling, "Ah what the heck, I'm in too!"

Then they all tackled squished the blue eyed girl, protests unheard, "We're joining the IBC!"

They were later given a warning for causing a big commotion in the cafeteria.

11 students left for picking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mannnn, writer's block hitzzz
> 
> Also, updates might not come as fast for I am swamped with work


	10. Old Ways, New Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH FINALLY I HAVE RETURNED, hope you enjoy :3

Tomorrow was the last day of exams, she stretched her back as she took a break.

Asami was spent.

So much studying. 

She briefly wondered if hibernation was an option.

Not.

At least it was almost over, man, she couldn't wait for their summer vacation.

Go home to the estate, tinker her days in relaxation. 

2 more months. 

Alright, back to work.

"Just one more day, one more day," she repeated to herself.

She can do this.

[...]

Korra decided she didn't like school tests.

So much anxiety, worries, stress. It was a far cry compared to the quizzes she did from back at the compound.

Is this was learning was all about!? 

But just a bit more! Just a few more questions and she was home free!

Oh man, she was so going to sleep, work on Baby Naga Jr. and finally be free to do other things she'd been wanting to do.

Back to the test.

[...]

"I'm so dead," Bolin muttered beside her. 

"We...we are so dead, it's 'we' Bo," Mako groaned as he made air quotes

Korra could only offer a grimacing smile at the two, the exams...were not a walk in the park.

Currently, they were all 'enjoying' celebratory food from a restaurant called "Narook's Resto" (they had fantastic food by the way) to compensate for their lack of lunch earlier on in the day.

"Well at least it's over," Opal said trying to be more upbeat, "Now we have time to prep for the IBC," 

Kuvira sipped into her milkshake, scowling at it in the process, "Spirits, why did I agree to that? I'm already tired just thinking about it," 

"Maybe cause you're a show-off?" Asami snickered which was met by a "Shut up nerd," 

"I ain't even gonna bother asking how you two did, freakin brainiacs," Bolin pointed at Asami and her.

"In my defense, I did have some trouble with it! Especially the problem solving parts," 

"I skipped like...7 problems!" Bolin sank further into his seat

"Dude...that was like...double points each," 

"Kill me now,"

Mako gave his brother a pat on the back before taking a chunky bite at his burger, "Speaking of IBC, we're gonna be finding up the line ups next week right?"

"Yeah, three of each from fire, earth and air, two from water since Kor already got picked," 

"Damn, I wonder how many people signed up," Kuvira mused, "It'd be better if we didn't have that much competition, though chances are there's a lot joining in," 

"We need a place to train too, our house ain't really all that suited for various bending excercises," Asami thought out loud, "and the estate was way too far," 

They all turned their attention to the blue eyed girl.

"Hey Kor, do you got a place where we could train by any chance?" Opal asked

Korra thought about it. The White Lotus was familiar with her friends by now. Would they be allowed to practice in the recreational area?

She'd yet to check them out but apparently there were certain rooms for bending practices.

Couldn't hurt to ask.

"I think there's something in the recreational facilities, I'll ask them later," she replied.

And maybe, she'd get to test out some theories of her own.

"You're the best Kor!" Bolin bear hugged her until she had trouble breathing, well he bounced back real quick.

"BO! Korra's turning blue!" Kuvira shook him out of his excited stupor

"Ah eh...whoops?" 

"Tomorrow," she gasped out, "You can come by tomorrow," 

"We can't wait!" 

[...]

It was amazing how Korra's place just became their hang out. It was even more amazing how they'd found out new things everytime they visit.

Like how the 'Recreational Area' had a fully equipped training facility for benders and non-benders alike.

Even their house wasn't this equipped! 

An arena for each bending type. 

"Woah..." Bolin could only gape, "Your own training facility!? What is this!? A hero's lair!?" 

"Dude, I haven't had a chance to explore the place either truthfully," Korra said scratching the back of her neck, "Man, I wished I'd come down here sooner," Asami heard her friend say, as Korra shook her head.

"How exactly are we gonna train?" Kuvira asked

"Well...there are some people here who are willing to train with us," Korra smiled, "That is, if you guys don't mind?" 

Four people entered, 2 men and 2 women.

"These guys are capable fighters," Korra introduced, "Yang, Takashi, Ling, Rina!" Earth, Fire, Air, Water.

"We get trainers!?" Mako perked up

"Trainers? Pfft, No," It was Yang grinning, "Sparring partners if you guys are decent! or you'll be punching bags if you aren't!" 

This oughtta be fun

[...]

A while later Asami had found herself staring up the ceiling of the arena. Mako beside her in a similar state, which was panting hard, muscles dying, staring exasperatedly at the man who sparred with them.

At all the people that sparred with them actually. All were well seasoned fighters, that's for sure.

It made Asami wonder who they were really. What else lies in this building of many surprises? 

Seriously, you had to be curious at some point, right? And how on earth did Korra know all these people? 

Speaking of Korra, she was still in a heated match against that woman, Rina. She really was amazing, her brothers and her friends were reduced to wheezing messes but it seemed like Korra barely broke a sweat.

Easily keeping up with the older waterbender. Movements well practiced and adaptive. Flowing like a gentle river but strong as the waves crashing on the ocean.

Asami couldn't help but realize how far away Korra was in terms of well...everything!

Leagues better, seemingly impossible to catch up to. She couldn't help but be at awe and have her chest twinge with bitterness. What was this? Admiration? Jealousy?

"Yeah, that kid's special eh?" It was their firebending partner, "But trust me, that kid worked damned hard to get there, too hard for a child if you ask me," 

He helped both of them up, "Comparing won't do you any good, the best you can do is do what you can, you kids are a talented bunch, she's pretty far away but I know you guys can catch up," 

She felt her brother pat her shoulder and gave her a smile, yeah...that was right.

Korra was Korra, Asami was Asami. She'd run after that back until she'd---No... untill they'd be walking side by side.

"You two ready to go again?" Takashi asked

Mako and her bumped their knuckles and readied their stances facing the firebender. With fists aimed, they lunged.

[...]

[6:09 P.M.]

It was a probably the best/worst work out she'd ever gotten.

Seriously, her body didn't even ache this bad in classes, but by the evening Asami and the gang had been bruised in multiple places most especially their egos but none of them particularly minded.

She saw Bolin, Kuvira, heck even Opal, icing multiple bruises all over, though Mako and her were also on the same boat. In fact, the only one who came out unscathe was Korra who had been diligently handing them ice packs.

The most amazing part, they all had grins on their faces. They were taught how to improve their stances, practiced some new techniques and some excellent attack patterns.

Everything hurt but damn, she knew under a day she'd improved. It was definitely worth it getting her ass kicked if it meant getting to train like that again.

"Sorry guys, they really don't hold back," Korra said as she handed them towels.

"Are you kidding me!? That was awesome Kor!" Bolin said excitedly, "Like I didn't know I could even do those things! Like my body felt a bit more lighter and stuff and everything was like---BLAM!" His right fist landed on the palm of his left hand.

"Yeah, they even thought us proper stances, seriously Korra, thank you," Mako said smiling, sincere.

"Trust me, I get what you mean," Korra chuckled, "It feels like yesterday they also used to beat my butt at everything," 

"I'm coming back here and asking for that earthbending training," Kuvira smirked, Asami could tell how pumped she was at the prospect of getting stronger.

"Well, anytime really, you guys all wanna get food? I'm starving," 

A group of nods and agreement. They headed for Korra's house to find Kya watching petting Naga whilst watching a drama.

"Hiya kiddos, how was the training?" Kya smirked

In which they all replied in complete synchronization, "Starved," 

Kya snorted out a laugh, "Well, I made curry if that helps?" 

"Much, thanks Kya," Korra showed that familiar lopsided grin as she placed her EST on the couch and headed for the food.  
Kya led the rest of them in the kitchen. 3 sat by the counter, Mako, Opal and Kuvira and the other 4 of them sat by the table, Kya sitting next to Korra and Bolin across, Asami next to her brother.

"Wow, you kids really were starving," Kya said as she watched them devour servings of absolutely fantastic chicken curry.

No one said anything but the sounds of contentment were enough to signify how delicious the meal was.

So delectable that even Asami took a second helping. All of them did, some more than others.

"Oh my spirits, that was so good," Opal said as she sighed in pure bliss, "Kya, be my mom too," 

"Flattered, but I kinda got my hands full on this runt," Kya poked Korra's cheek which was still stuffed in rice and curry. 

"You guys can stay over too if you want," Korra said, "We're gonna be training tomorrow anyway, saves the trouble of going home?" 

"Oh man, this is awesome! Sleepover! This is like...a training camp!" A grinning Bolin jumped up so fast he knocked over a glass of water.

It was so slow, then they realized it stopped in mid-air. An orb of water floating with the glass inside it. Their eyes widened even more when they realized it was Korra who was waterbending it.

She didn't have her EST on.

[...]

"What are we looking for anyway!?" Red eye lenses flared in anger, huffing out as he walked through the horribly eerie swamp. 

"The stupid tree dumbshit! stop complaining, I'm pissed too," a long haired woman wearing blue robes traversing the terrain with her robotic arms as a mode of transportation.

"Easy for you to say! You're not even---" the man slipped on the ankle deep mud that buried his face, he quickly got up and felt a something sucking on his neck, "I hate this place! It's messing up my circuits! Agh! I can't see!" He squirmed as he ripped the creature of his neck and wiping off the mud that threatened to seep into his robotic eyes.

"Shut it Ghazan!" The woman warned lowering her self, retracting her arms to normal, eyes scanning the environment, "We're being watched," 

The winds picked up and blew harder, the woman grabbed the man and flung him to the branch of a tree, she followed suit, extended her limb and grabbed the branch, with a swift motion she landed gracefully and continued scan the lower area.

"Shit for brains use your damn eyes!" She hissed at him and she saw him shake his head and focused on his surroundings.

"There's nothing there Ming Hua, the damned swamp heat get to you?" He growled, "Let's just go, this place gives me the heebie-jeebies," he jumped at another branch and continued on.

Ming Hua looked back once more, the swamp was eerily quiet. As if the winds died down and even the animals couldn't be heard.

She shook her head and extended her arm and swung away following her ally. That's right, they needed to get to that dumb tree.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a figure in the shadows, someone who saw all of it unfold, someone who knew who they were and knew whatever they had planned it wasn't going to be good.

[...]

Korra fucked up and she knew it.

It was instinctive, like when you'd casually catch a ball headed for your direction. And careless. She got too lax cause she was in the comfort of your own home.

Now she sat in front of friends who stared at her in shock.

No getting out of this.

"Guys I'm---" 

"A natural bender," Asami breathe out

"Of course...That made perfect sense," Even the normally barely unfazed Kuvira gaped in shock.

She glanced at Kya who had her brows scrunched up in worry, Mako, Bolin and Opal were still gaping.

"I knew it was weird...How different you moved and even the way your EST functioned, it was different," she saw Asami run her hand through her hair.

"Woah woah woah, hold up! But...you're!" Bolin processed what just happened.

Who knew catching a glass of water would ever be this big a deal.

"Look, I'm sorry I never told you," Korra bowed down, "It's not that I didn't trust you guys or anything it's just...A lot to unload," she couldn't stop, "I've been hidden away from due to circumstances but I promise, I'll tell you guys one day but right now I'm sorry is all I can say, I'm really really really sorry," 

"So... A genius with an IQ of 300---" Mako started

"Actually it's just...220," she looked away unable to meet their gazes. Good gracious are human relationships always this complex!?

"Okay then! A genius with an IQ of 220," Mako emphasized the number, "A combat specialist, A natural waterbender, what next!? A secret legendary hero!? The Avatar!?" He said incredulously running his hand through his hair as his sister did.

She saw Kya's face turn paler.

"N-N-Now that's kind of a stretch," she stammered, "There's no more Avatar, hasn't been for the last century, but that's not the point!" 

She slammed her hand on the table effectively rattling everything on it.

Initiate code: Bullshit Diversion

"My point was! I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner," she bowed again, "and if you'll let me explain why I did so, I hope I can still be your friend,"  
"Korbear...did you think we'd stop being friends with you if we found out," Opal tilted her head in confusion.

"W-well...maybe? I don't know how friends work?" She grit her teeth and tried to smile.

"Pshaw! Of course we'd still be friends! We're just..." Opal looked around the rest of them

"Shocked...Very shocked... But it does make perfect sense" she muttered

"Yeah," Korra couldn't stop herself from scratching the back of her neck, "I'm still sorry, I trust you guys it's just...there's a lot to unpack," 

Korra felt a hand grab her shoulder, it was Bolin who gave her a smile, "Tell us the tale oh great bender Korra," 

And she finally looked at her friends straight in the eye, if her friends trusted her...she'd trust them back

"Okay...It started like this," 

[...]

Asami felt her heart tug for the blue eyed girl's story.

They were on a simple trip on the way to the south pole then it went downhill so fast. Her parents hadn't died in a car crash but an attack and for the most part, Korra had been unconscious she said.

She woke up in a hospital room with her lower body paralyzed and she was just a 9-year old kid. Unable to walk for almost 2 years and badly traumatized. Kya and the Eisens had been her doctors and took her in and ultimately decided to homeschool her and they realized she didn't have much to learn left in their care. 

So she was sent to Ace and met them.

Asami couldn't imagine going through that, if she lost even just one of her parents, her heart would probably shatter to a million pieces.

"I kept my bending a secret, cause I didn't want to draw more attention to myself," Korra's look was distant, she felt bad for ever even comparing herself to the blue eyed girl.

This girl who'd gone through something no one should ever experience. Especially that young.

Korra looked up to them, met each of their gazes, "Everything's all better now though, I have a mom again," she looked at Kya who gave ruffled her hair affectionately, "a family and great friends!" Her signature endearing lopsided grin taking forming.

Opal bursted out in tears, Bolin did too as they hugged the girl, she followed up, Mako and Kuvira did too. 

And soon they all squished the girl until she threw a lot of complaints, they didn't stop until one of them tripped and toppled everyone over.

They couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped and got up.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner," Korra said again, rubbing her arm this time and looking away shyly.

"Hey, it's cool it's cool, we know how hard that must've been to tell!" Bolin grinned, "But word of advice?" 

Korra raised her brow up and prodded Bolin to continue, "If you didn't want to stand out, try not to get a perfect score on an entrance test and draw everyone's attention yeah?" He chuckled.

Korra rubbed her neck again, "Well it's not like I meant to perfect it," she said quietly, "I didn't even know I was taking the test," 

"You got a perfect score...for a test...you didn't even know you were taking..." she saw her brother overload, as he had his hand on his face, hunched over laughing, "I give up, way too out of my league," Mako said so quietly only Asami heard him.

"Wait...I have a question," she asked, since Korra was here explaining everything, she might as well get it over with, Asami had a feeling it'd be important.

"Sure, if I can answer it," she saw those damned adorable baby blues aimed at her. Damn infatuation, just when she was managing so well of keeping her feelings in check. What was the question again?

"That time I slept over, why were you reading up on earthbending scrolls?" 

"Oh...you saw that?" Her eyes widened but wasn't really apprehensive.

"Yeah, another word of advice, if you don't want people to see your stuff don't leave them on the floor for everyone to see," 

This got a chuckle off the girl. 

"Yeah, that's...that's smart advice," She shook her head, "I was reading up on ways on how to restore natural bending," 

They all simultaneously gaped, even Kya who had been intently listening to the conversation.

And just like that, a bomb was dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I was real swamped with stuff to do and my creative juices just...it was dried up.
> 
> Also, please do give me corrections haha


	11. Solution, Resolve, Determination, Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!

"Yeah, I know I know, farfetched but I think you guys could pull it off," Korra mused, index finger and thumb cradling her chin in thought.

"...W-wait! Us!? Natural benders!?" Kuvira couldn't hold back her surprise at this point, gushing out like a waterfall.

"Korra, honey, why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" Kya questioned, brows shooting up.

"Well...uh...the only person I've talked about this is Jinora," She smiled awkwardly, "it's how I got the old bending scrolls," 

"You guys snuck into 'secret' Tenzin's office?" The older woman air quoted

Korra eagerly nodded and headed for her room.

They all shared baffled looks and just as quickly she'd gone, Korra back carrying numerous papers and her home holopad.

"Okay, so these are all my gathered data on the subject," She laid down the papers on the coffee table near the couch urged them to sit.

"Not to be creepy, I swear this was for research purposes, but I asked Naga here," the small dog barked, "to record everyone in our bending classes, specifically you guys," 

"Yeah, not creepy at all Kor, totally not," Mako said somewhat sarcastically, but was ignored by the girl in question.

"You see, right now, we use ESTs to jump start our chi but what if we used something else to start it up," 

Korra linked her holo pad to the television and played a video of all of them during bending classes.

"The thing was, us humans are capable of harnessing greater power in the face of adversity," She paced around, "So what if we used adversity to forcefully make someone bend," 

"Uh...you lost me," Bolin said.

"The problem lies in that we got used to using technology for bending when we didn't really need to...Sort of," 

At this point they were just watching the girl walk back and forth around the living room.

"You guys wanna know when the greatest strength comes out?" She asked them, a full on grin on her face.

"I'm scared now," Opal said

"Yeah, the kids call it "Evil Genius Mode", you'll get used to it," Kya replied sighing.

"You guys think I'm kidding? It's fear! Fear is what makes us move and improve! That's what we need as a catalyst!" 

"...Fear?" Asami asked

"Yes! Fear! The willingness to survive!" 

"So...you wanna scare us into bending?" Tone very skeptical and perplexed.

"Well...if you put it that way, it sounds stupid! But!" She focused on a video of Bolin during bending classes, "I compared how all of you moved, fought and bended, the only person who differed was Bolin and my gut says he'll be able to pull it off," 

Bolin stared at her in confusion, "Me?" 

Korra nodded, demeanor turning serious.

"Yeah, like...your movements were slower and your attacks were weaker than average," 

"Hey! Bolin does his best!" Mako defended

"No! That's the great part, when I tried using the EST the first time, everything went haywire! I couldn't control the element as well and it just...exploded," Korra explained, "I think that's what's happening to Bolin too," 

"Wait, what? still very lost here," 

"I think, Bolin is strong enough to make the EST malfunction is what I'm saying," 

Wait...Bolin? 

"Why just Bo?" Kuvira asked.

"Well...It's like this, Bolin's control of his element is lacking, compared to you guys, he's more...uninhibited, in using the EST that it doesn't work the way it's intended to," 

"Okay...so...I'm not weak?" Bolin squeaked out, that previous statement had hit him where it hurt.

"No, buddy, far from it," Korra replied, "But unlike everyone else you're far more prone to bursting out and that's fantastic!" 

"But Korra, I've tried, trust me! I wanted to be like the greatest earthbender ever! So of course I've tried naturally bending but I couldn't!" 

"Bo, you wanna know our greatest similarities?" Korra asked.

"Our dashing good looks and charming personality?" Bolin sighed dejectedly

"Uh...I was gonna say not thinking about consequences, charging head first, and simple minded in the face of battle, but that too!" Korra placed an arm on Bolin's shoulder, "Nothing's ever set in stone Bolin, the only thing stopping you is yourself so... would you like to take a chance at it?" 

Bolin thought about it, well...he always knew he lagged a bit more than everyone else but he tried his hardest! Sometimes trying wasn't really enough. 

"...Are you sure about this Kor?" 

"So far, there's no one else here that can do it, I know you can, you're stronger than you think you are Bolin," 

Asami saw her brother's face light up, matching the grin Korra had.

"You trusted me with your origin story...then I trust you too," 

"Great! We'll start tomorrow! And could I ask?" Korra said, curiousity reigning.

"Shoot!"

"Who's the great and mighty earthbender who you look up to?" 

"The one who helped fight in the great war, who won alongside the masked avatar! The Great Toph Beifong," 

They all saw Korra wince at the mention of the name, "O...Oh...That's great! I'll uh...prep tomorrow's battle strats, you guys get some rest too! Goodnight," and Korra gingerly walked towards Kya and gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight guys, love ya!" 

A door slam.

And Korra was gone.

"Is it just me or was she scared?" Opal asked genuinely confused at everything that just transpired.

"You know, I'm tired, let's deal with this tomorrow," Kuvira ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I agree with Kuvira here, that was a lot of info dumped even for me," Kya sighed looking at the direction the girl went, "I'll show you to your rooms,"

"But...it's only like...8?" Mako said

"Well, I don't know about you Macky, but I short-circuited," Asami told her brother.

They all followed Kya leaving poor Mako alone in the living room.

[...]

Asami woke up way too early, as in 3:30 A.M. early all because Opal had kicked her out of the bed.

That huge bed and she was the one that got kicked off. She sighed. Well, now what? She was wide awake.

She straightened her sleeping gown and headed outside. Maybe drink a glass of water and wait for everyone else to wake up.

She headed out the room and to the kitchen, just before she made a turn she found Korra staring out her giant windows, with a view of the city at night.

The lights of the outside world was the only thing that illumated her. Almost like a spirit of legends.

It was beautiful

But her expression seemed...somber. And the way she stood lacked it's typical confidence, like brittle glass.

Asami couldn't help but walk towards her but was stunned as Korra spoke, "The moon looks beautiful tonight isn't it?" 

Asami stood beside the girl and focused her attention on the moon, it really was gorgeous this evening. Even though all the lights that illuminated the cityscape, it hung low allowing people to marvel at it.

So near yet...so very far.

"It is, beautiful I mean," 

"Guess you couldn't sleep too?" Korra asked.

She shook her head, "Well, I was sleeping well until Opal kicked me out the bed," 

The blue eyed girl chuckled, "Want some tea?" 

She smiled and nodded, they both made their way into the kitchen, Korra started preparing it.

"Jasmine okay with you?" She asked

"My favorite actually," 

A few minutes later, she had gotten a cup of delicious, meticulously prepared jasmine tea. 

She let out a breath of contentment as she slowly took sips, the world was so quiet.

She broke it first, "How about you? Any reason you're up? Too excited for tomorrow?"

The smile on Korra's face had turned sad as she shook her head, "Nah, I just...it's been a while since I've talked about my parents," 

Asami felt a weight on her chest as her friends said those words, "I'm so sorry Korra, we forced you to remember something so..." Horrible? Cruel? Horrendous? Inhumane? Asami couldn't finish.

She just a smile out of it, "Hey, it's fine, it just hits sometimes but...it'll be gone soon," 

"That doesn't mean it won't hurt everytime...no one should ever have to suffer like that," 

Asami didn't notice when her own hand slid towards the other girl's hand from across the table, offering it a reassuring grip

Korra squeezed back and though the words weren't there, Asami got the message.

"Well, enough of that sappy talk," the twinkle on the girl's cerulean eyes were back, "Thank you, Asami, to all of you really...I don't know why but I just feel so...at ease around you guys," she said, brows scrunched, smile never leaving her face.

"Almost as if..."

"We've known each other a long time?" Asami continued, it was true. Given the short amount of time they'd been friends, Korra had already been someone she could definitely confide in. It was weird but in a really good way.

"Yeah, I don't really remember much from...from before the 'accident'," her voice shook a bit, "I don't recall my life back then, I just hope past me is happy I turned out like this...better, with family and friends like you," tone sincere, heartfelt.

Asami's heart melted. 

"I'm glad we became friends too Korra, really happy," 

Korra grinned and pulled her hand away to scratch the back of her neck and Asami swore the blue eyed girl's cheeks dusted pink, "That got cheesy," Korra laughed awkwardly

By the spirits did her heart just skip a beat!? This girl really wasn't good for her overall mental state and she knew she felt her face heat up as well.

"W-well...what're we gonna do for the next couple of hours?" She asked, looking away unable to meet her friend's gaze.

Yes!

Friend!

Korra was a friend!

"Well, she's a girl...and a friend---" she cut off her line of thought, glaring at the instigator version inside her head.

"You're glaring at the wall again Asami," Korra said with an amused smirk.

This girl would be the death of her.

[...]

Ultimately, they decided to have an early morning workout together using the simulation rig, climbing the transformed walls and sparring, Korra wasn't even the least bit surprised at how Asami could hold her own against her, though it wasn't any less impressive. The match ultimately ended with her pinning Asami down as the taller girl tapped out and they both agreed they'd have periodic sparring matches with Asami declaring, "I'll definitely win next time!" and Korra just knew, if they had the same intense training she had growing up, Asami would be the one kicking her ass.

She didn't know what it meant but her heart beat a little faster after their combat session. She knew though, that it wasn't their spar that made quicker. 

Weird...Freaky, she dismissed the thought.

Then they took their respective showers and made breakfast all before 7 when the earliest risers of the bunch decided to join them.

Kuvira, then after a while, Kya came over, followed by Mako and Opal, lastly Bolin.

The meal was filled with their typical banter, Asami flicking Opal on the forehead for kicking her off the bed, Bolin being told off for punching Mako mid-sleep, Korra and Kuvira merely watched in amusement, smirks tilting their lips upward.

Afterward though, Korra was approached by Bolin, determined look etched in his face. Hands both curled up into fists and raised it over his head, "So! How are we gonna do this!?" 

"Bo, you trust me right?" She met his eyes, steeled in resolution.

"With my life!" He extended his fist, she bumped it.

"You really want to be a natural bender?" She challenged him

Bolin never wavered as the words left his mouth, "With all my heart!" 

She couldn't stop her lips from twitching upward, "Good, remember, no matter what, we're not stopping until you get it," 

"What about us?" Mako asked, "What're we gonna do?" 

"Don't worry, I'll get Takeshi and the others back again, they'll lead you to the arenas," 

She went out.

If Bolin wanted to get real earthbending, he was going to get it.

[...]

Bolin had been asked to stand by, read up on the earthbending stances until given further instructions. That would've been fine but that was hours ago! 3 to be exact!

He was itching to get a move on! He wanted to move around the way her friends were doing right now.

Last night, he knew he had doubts. In the 6 of them, he was sure he was deemed the most untalented one.

But the way Korra had assured him he could do it! Call him an optimist but the way his friend believed in him made him sure he could accomplish everything!

Rght now he was pure excitement personified! 

If he succeeded, he'd be able to bend naturally! 

He'd be stronger than ever! Cooler! Better!

Maybe...maybe if he was he'd be able to ask Op---

He line of thought was cut off as he heard his name being called out.

"Bolin! You there! I was told to come get you!"

It a man wearing a crisp suit, shades and everything.

Reminder: Ask Korra how she knows so many people here

He walked towards him, more like bounded, "Is it my time to shine!?" 

The man smiled behind the glasses, "I like your enthusiasm kid, yes, it's your time to shine. There's an earthbender here ready to...train you," 

The way he said it felt like a warning, something told him he had to keep his everything sharp! 

Right...if he did this, he'd be able to naturally bend. He could do this!  
...  
...  
...  
So...

Why the hell was he kicked out the building!?

He didn't even notice they'd headed down and he was locked out it! Bolin!? What happened to being sharp!

He felt someone tap on his shoulder, it was that woman, Rina, the one Korra had been sparring with yesterday.

"Hi, we met yesterday, I was asked to take to you to Location B, it's a better place for training compared to the one inside the building," she explained

"Wait, who sent you?" He asked 

"Korra did, she gets privileges to use that place cause the...Eisens own it, you'll meet your...instructor there," there it was again, an ominous tone. 

He gulped at as he rode inside the hover car.

He didn't notice when his excitement turned into fear.

He noticed they were headed out of town.

This wasn't secretly a kidnapping right?

It wasn't a horror mover where he actually rode in a creepy murderous doppelganger right!?

About an hour or so of driving, they pulled over a grove of trees that made way to a forest, he followed Rina through the trail.

"Please don't be a murderous Rina clone sent to kill me!" He thought to himself as took brisk steps.

He stopped when he saw a 4 floor building that stretched long behind an electric gate. Whispered something on the speaker attached to the gate, almost instantly the electric barrier lowered down and they headed inside.

"Woah," his couldn't hold back his awe.

The Satos were rich, yeah and their estate was huge but this was just...wow

Like...a secret organization's hideout! Or a private military base!

"This is just a regular dormitory, just has a bigger space for moving around," Rina smirked at him as if reading his mind.

"This is a dorm?"

"Yup, nothing special here at all, just housing and stuff," there was a certain amused glint she had in her eye that Bolin couldn't place.

"...This isn't a...secret base?" 

Rina didn't hold back the laughter that escape her lips, "A secret base? Pffft!"

"Cause you were all like, 'I was tasked to bring you to Location 2'," he said loudly

"For the added suspense! Pffft! Secret base! that's a good one!" 

Okay maybe Rina wasn't a mysterious, creepy doppelganger, but she sure knew how to rile people up.

They went for the back side of the dorms and Bolin saw the scenery, lush green trees ahead, a wide space, with brick flooring, a big pond, a weird...spinning wooden thing and an area without any sort of greenery around, just chunks of rock, boulders and a field of plain dirt.

It was beautiful really, straight out of a picture book from the older ages.

"Wow,"

"Beautiful right?" Rina removed the ESTs on his wrists, gave his back a pat and pushed him towards the rockier terrain, "Oh and one more thing! Take off your shoes!" 

He was confused at the order but he did so anyway.

The dirt on his feet felt firm. Sand seeped between his toes. 

Huh, it felt oddly...grounding

Pun intended

But in all seriousness, he really did feel more at ease.

Then it happened so fast, he was still looking at his feet when a small, sharp rock grazed his cheek.

He looked up and his eyes widened as a boulder bigger than a person was hurled at his direction.

He jumped sideways with a near miss.

A figure approached, wearing all black.

A loose hoodie with the hood pulled over their head, sweatpants, sneakers, gloves and...a mask

A plain white mask with black eye holes. 

He couldn't make out any details about this person, whoever they were!

Then, the figure spoke, "This is who I have to help? Pathetic," 

Their voice was garbled, robotic...unnerving.

"W-what gives! Attacking me like that!" He managed to cry out.

The figure's head tilted in amusement? Bolin couldn't tell, "Learn to bend or die trying," 

Was that a rock disc!?

It flew by so fast it hit him straight in the gut.

He stumbled, fell over and landed on his back with a groan.

This guy was serious.

Bolin felt the ground on his back rumble and his eyes widened, he quickly rolled out of the way as a sharp spike of earth shot up from where he lay.

The ground didn't stop shaking he rolled away faster as rock spikes shot up after his every move.

"WHAT THE HELL!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" He rolled and jumped away.

The person didn't answer as they slowly raised a dozen of pebbles up and pelted Bolin's entire body with compressed rock bullets.

And crap! They hurt like hell! 

"C'mon Bolin! Bend!" He raised his arm up like he would when using an EST

And then nothing!

He bit back a cuss! If he didn't do anything he really might just die!

"C'mon work!" He flailed his arms,

Why wasn't this working!?

Why did he believe in himself so much!? 

The figure stomped their foot and a multiple pillars of stone shot up, Bolin could only run away.

He can't do this! He was an idiot for thinking otherwise! 

He stopped running when noticed he didn't hear anything.

Was he...was he just imagining that all along?

Why does he feel sleepy all of a sudden?

His vision was loopy too, he looked around the person was gone.

Oh spirits, his head hurt so bad.

The environment was disoriented, his surroundings slowly morphed around him, like a very wavy painting.

He tried to regain his focus.

Feel the rocks prick his feet, the wind hit his face, the dust cover his skin 

A hole opened up from the ground in front of him, the masked figure jumped up and in an instant he felt a kick connect to his gut.  
He winced in pain and the figure retreated to the ground and covered it.

"FOCUS! BOLIN!" the voice echoed out

Where was this person!? 

Then his vision started getting hazy again, head starting to get heavy once more.

"No...focus!" His head screamed, "Feel the earth! Be the earth!" 

That's when he'd felt it, a slight tremor on the ground where he stood. 

That's it! That's why he felt so dizzy! The shaking was making his head go woozy!

Then this time, he'd heard it, the slight shifting of the ground, the moving of the rocks from down under.

It was...coming from behind him!

He turned around swiftly and was met with a sharp punch to his right cheek, he stumbled back.

The figure retreat once more underground

So that was the game

He couldn't help it, there was a grin forming on his face, he knew he was up against a natural earthbender.

He focused his senses again.

Feel the earth, be the earth

The rumbling of the ground felt stronger this time and he heard the earth rip apart, he raised his arms to cover his face in the same direction.

A powerful kick connected to his forearms that made his feet skid backwards then came a second kick that pushed him back once more and the attacker landed on the ground with a graceful flip.

The person tilted their head. Bolin swore they were amused.

Defending is fine and dandy and all but he can't really fight back now can he!? 

The old scrolls! What were the stances!?

He couldn't think fast enough as another chunk of earth levitated and was thrown in his direction.

He dodged it and had tripped in the process, face landing on the dirt.

It was just like this before. No matter what he did he just couldn't do it right.

Was he going to die today? 

"You're stronger than you think Bolin," 

The person spoke, voice still robotic, "Disappointing," 

No

He wouldn't be behind his friends again.

He'd be along side them.

Beside them.

He won't be the one holding everyone back.

"You're stronger than you think Bolin," 

The words echoed in his head.

The ground started rumbling again and the next few seconds happened oh so slowly.

The stranger lifted the earth up and rode it like they were surfing.

"I..."

Closer

"Am not..."

Inches away

"WEAK!"

He raised his forearms up as if defending but pulled a boulder of earth from in front of him, he punched it and sent it flying towards the masked stranger.

Clearly surprised, they jumped and vaulted over it as the rock crashed into a tree.

He pulled up and made multiple pebbles circle around, he felt the sweat drip down his forehead.

Was it just him or was it getting hot? 

Who cares!? 

He threw the rocks towards the person in quick succession with the other dodging the attack effortlessly.

And the other attacked and he dodged it too.

It was like a violent dance, each movement brought the earth towards them to be used as a means of attack and defense.

But Bolin knew he wouldn't last any longer.

It was a split second, he only shook his head and tried to catch a breath when the masked person ran for him and a fist connected to his jaw and sent him flying.

The last thing Bolin saw was a white mask before passing out.

[...]

"Here, I got you some water," Rina said handing her a bottle of it.

Korra nodded as she removed the voice changing mask from her face.

She was like a walking furnace! Shedding the blistering black hoodie leaving her with a plain white tank top.

"I knew Bolin was strong but still!" She took in the wreckage that both of them caused

"Yeah, you two destroyed the garden!" Rina snickered.

"Bolin's a lavabender! Can you believe it!" As she walked towards the spot where he stood, the radius around it was seared earth. She hurriedly put out what would've been molten lava if she let that match continue.

She got back and grabbed water from the bottle and placed it on the places where she had hit Bolin.

"Soon as I finish healing him, we'll be heading back," Korra said

Rina nodded, smirk on her face, "Avatar Korra, are you running away from clean up duty, we White Lotus are at your command but shouldn't this be labeled "Destruction of property"?" 

She took in the surroundings once more, she sighed, "Soon as I heal Bolin AND clean up the mess...we head back,"

"Roger that Captain," 

That was how the world regained a new Natural Bender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always, do comment, I love hearing from you guys! :3


	12. Teaching's Hard Ain't It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this took a while :( 
> 
> So many re-writes, gawd, why is writing hard!? And also, was very busy with work
> 
> Anyway, do enjoy, don't flay me for being late :3

Asami and the others were starting to get worried when Bolin and Korra had been missing for quite a while.

Did something bad happen!?

Then at that moment, the door to the arena whirred and slid open and Bolin came bounding in with the biggest smile on his face.

"I AM AWESOME!" He yelled as he stopped just right in front of them, Korra also had a small smile on her face and gave them a wave.

"Where were you two!?" Opal had asked far too loudly, not that she could blame her, they had all been anxious about their disappearance.

"Well! I got beaten up and knocked out cold by this masked guy! Who was probably, most likely natural earthbender!"

"What!? Bo you okay!?" They all gushed out inspecting the him to see any sign of damages. Especially permanent ones.

Korra seemed to have read their minds, "Don't worry, I know a water healing technique, I used it to help him up, he's fine, also Bolin, why don't you tell the whole story eh?" 

The next few minutes were just flabbergasted expressions, eyes wide and jaw dropping at the details.

"I woke up the masked person was gone and Korra was there," Bolin finished, "Speaking of, who was that Kor?" 

"I was there the entire time albeit in hiding just keeping track of your progress," she grinned, "And that was...a family friend who owed the Eisens a favor, due to their position they wanted to keep their identity a secret," 

"And that's that!" Bolin had his hands on his waist as he puffed his chest out in pride.

"Also, Bolin can lavabend," Korra continued, "Still in its primary stages but with training, he'd be able to hone and most likely be exceptional at it," 

Double gape, if they opened their eyes wider their eyeballs would surely roll out.

"L-L-Lava Bending!?" Kuvira stuttered out frantic "Kor! This masked person! Can they teach me too!?"

"It wasn't really training more like...they beat me up until I managed to do it myself," Bolin scratched his head in thought, "But damn, it was effective!" 

"Uh...I don't know yet Kuv..." Korra pondered, "The only reason Bolin managed to bend naturally was because his body basically rejected using the EST," 

"...So we'll never be able to naturally bend?" Mako asked, shoulders slumping.

"What? No! But making you guys...Let's call it 'awaken', isn't gonna be as easy as Bo's, rest assured! I'll do my best to help," a crooked grin placed on her face.

She couldn't stop but stare at the girl, she just created a method (shaky as it was) to restore natural bending and all she could think of was to help her friends be better.

The corporate heiress in her couldn't the stop the question from slipping out, "Hey Korra, wouldn't you want to publish this instead? I mean, you just proved people can be natural benders again, wouldn't you want to be famous for finding out about it? This has been both a question and a major problem that's been unanswered for decades!" 

Korra merely shrugged, "No, I don't need fame...plus, it'll all come gradually anyway, right now, as much I want natural benders to make a comeback, not everything is sorted yet, imagine if everyone had no limits in using their bending or if everyone could bend as of this moment...A lot of people would take advantage of it," 

Korra was right, there were so many ramifications on getting real bending back...but

"Then why teach us how to be natural benders at all?"

Korra turned back and Asami met an all knowing look and a coy smile.

Emerald clashed with Cerulean

"You guys would know what to do with it, I trust you," her smile widened again, "Now Bo, would you like to do the honors? Keep it at earth bending only, wouldn't want to melt the floors," 

Asami didn't think grins could be wider, but Bolin's did until it scared her it might be stuck like that forever, he jumped in excitement as he stood in the middle of the earthbending arena.

He started with a powerful stomp that made the ground rumble until the earth spiked up.

His EST was nowhere to be found.

He showcased a variety of moves and by the end he was breathing heavily but Asami knew her brother still wanted to do more.

"That's good enough Bo, don't strain yourself, your body isn't really used to releasing that much chi yet," Korra explained

When she'd turned around, she found Mako, Opal and Kuvira bowing down to a surprised Korra as they said the words in perfect sync, "We're sorry for ever doubting you, please teach us how to be natural benders," 

"Wow, you guys must be eager too huh," Korra replied scratching her cheek, "We'll figure something out yeah?" 

Asami couldn't help but chuckle as well, in a single day her respect for the girl had trip---no, quadrupled.

"Should we start calling you Sifu Korra?" She said teasingly.

She didn't miss the red that dusted Korra's cheek as she grumbled, "Please don't," then the girl furrowed her brows, they shot up as if realizing something, "Hey Opal,"

"Yes?" 

"Speaking of teaching, I think I might know someone who can help you learn more about airbending," 

Her friend's eyes widened and her lips curved upward.

"But...I'll have to ask first, he's kinda always busy these days...Or maybe I could ask now?" Then Korra left the arena abruptly

"HEY GUYS! I'M UP HERE!" Bolin screamed standing on top of a rock spire that nearly reached the tall ceiling.

Confusing as everything has been, they couldn't deny the excitement of what was to come.

[...]

Korra ran for the elevators and headed for Kya's floor. 

"Kya, you here?" She called out

"Living room!" 

Korra went to find Kya lazily sprawled on the couch beer can on hand, "Woah, why are you getting wasted? It's like...barely past noon!" She helped the older woman up.

"I'm not drunk, just needed to...unwind, you dropped a lot on me," she muttered, "Last night and today... how's the 'experiment'?" 

Korra couldn't stop the grin that grew wider by the second, "I honestly can't believe it worked!" 

Kya's eyes widened as she sat up straight, "You mean?" 

Korra eagerly nodded and flopped beside the woman, "Yeah! Bolin can bend without EST! Oh man!" 

"Well I'm absolutely stumped," Kya ran her hand through her hair and gave out a shaky laugh, "At least something came out of using that godforsaken base," 

Korra gave the woman a tight hug of gratitude, "Thank you for letting me borrow it, Location 2," 

"Well, not like people could refuse, it's a place for the Avatar after all," Korra felt a hand pat her back, "At least it was worth it even IF you did expose a secret base to an outsider," 

"It was for the greater good!" Korra chuckled, "I think they're trustworthy people...speaking of good," Korra's tone laced in sweetness

"You never wanna see mama without asking for a favor these days," Kya gave an exasperated sigh in a joking manner.

"I love you so much, Mom," and Korra meant every single word

"You're lucky I love you too, all right kiddo, let's hear it,"

"You think Tenzin would be able to teach Opal airbending?"

"You really think that's smart? Having the niece of Tenzin's ex-girlfriend---" 

"That you're also crushing on, go on,"

"Yeah that no, whatever! Anyway!" Kya's blushed so hard and cleared her throat, "Both said niece's aunt and your suggested mentor, a part of an ultimate secret organization that is dedicated to protecting a powerful entity thought dead for the last few decades and said niece is unaware that her aunt, mother and grandmother are a part of said organization," 

"Well, if you say it like that," Korra pouted, "I sure as hell can't teach her...Bolin was one thing...The other 4 on one hand?" 

"Yeah, Bo's a good kid, oblivious though, just like someone I know," Kya poked a spot on her side, "But still, don't you think you're letting them know too much? The waterbending incident was one thing, how would they react if they found out their best friend was the you-know-who?" 

Korra sat up straighter, "Kya...It's my duty as the Avatar to make sure the world remains balanced and it hasn't been like that for decades, if I don't bring back real bending back, we're at risk at losing it forever," 

"It's..." Kya trailed off

"Weakening, yeah...and I don't think it was a coincidence that they found me and I met them...I don't know...I just feel like I'm supposed to start with them, they're the new generation, they're the answer, it's what my gut is telling me,"

Kya gave let out a shaky sigh, they were caught in a staredown, then a chuckle, as Kya placed her forehead on her daughter's, "You grew up so fast, kiddo," 

"I had to...I can't keep hiding forever...if I could at least make the world a safe and better place for all...Peaceful, balanced, all that should be...that the next Avatar won't ever be needed, that nobody would have to lose anything anymore," Korra felt incoming tears prick her eyes, "I know...somehow the world will always find a way to be in trouble but at the very least..." 

"I know," Kya hugged her tighter, she knew her mom was crying too, "How can I refuse when you pull the Avatar card on me?" 

Korra could only give a shaky laugh, "Too sappy,"

They pulled away, wiping tears from the side of their eyes chuckling at the turn of events, 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go pay dear ol' baby brother a visit,"

[...]

Off-coast of the city, surrounded by Yue Bay, Air temple island was, according to the books, once empty then claimed by a young airbending nomad who got tired of travelling around the world and decided to settle down.

The nomad then wanted that the place be a part of the growing Republic City, ever truthful to the original teachings of historical airbenders, the island was made into a home for those who want to pursue the life of the airbenders of old and acolytes alike.

At present day, it remains to be a haven for those who seek peace, willing to embrace the nature around and breathe in fresh air away from the suffocating environment the city has to offer.

Was what Asami had read, if memory served her right, but that article did the place no justice. The island was beautiful with oriental styled buildings, plentiful greenery, absolutely serene and...quiet.

These were the things she'd used to describe it as the hover car landed over the docks and they started going up the plentiful steps.

"Man, it's like if I talk...I'd sound like I just dropped a bomb or something," Bolin said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

And he was right. The strongest sounds you'd hear were from wind chimes and the occasional gust against their ears.

"Trust me kid, I told my brother to put an island wide sound system, he didn't listen," Kya chuckled

"So, my airbending teacher is here?" Opal asked quietly, "You two were so mysterious and all that," 

"Yeah, he is, though I'm not really sure he'd be available...he's kinda busy most of the time," Korra replied, "This was the only place I knew that could help," 

"Oh man Ope! You're gonna be a monk," Kuvira snickered from behind them as they reached the last few steps.

The upper island had a few people up and about, most wore whites, reds and oranges. The original colors of the air nation. 

Then a gust of wind came at them as two very familiar kids jumped from up high and landed on Korra's head making the blue eyed girl trip over and fall on her behind.

"Korra! You're here!" Ikki and Meelo said in delight, then came a smaller Rohan also tackle hugging Korra which made her fall down a second time.

Korra hugged back, ruffling all their hair in the process. 

Absolutely adorable.

A small woman, black hair with streaks of gray to the side, silver eyes, the mark of an air nation descendant had approached them, giving Kya a side hug.

"If I had gotten an earlier notice I would've prepped some food," the woman said then turned her attention to them, "It's nice to meet you, for taking care of might as well be also my daughter here, My name is Pema Eisen," 

They gave their greetings and introductions as well with a respectful bow.

"What brings you over here by the way?" Pema asked them, a gentle smile not leaving her face.

"Actually, is Tenzin here? Korra here needed to uh...drop a few bombs," Kya replied as they watched the girl in mention run around chasing the three kids as they played tag.

They all chuckled at the childish display rarely seen in Korra's usual demeanor.

Usually she'd me more...inhibited would be how Asami would describe it. She'd joke around with them occasionally and she was much more vocal these days compared to before, but something always seemed to hold her back.

But here? There were no traces of that as she ran after her younger cousins around the area. Asami made a silent vow to the heavens that one day she'd be the reason for Korra's happiness.

...Wait...

What?

Pema's voice broke her erratic line of thought, "Well, my husband's with Jinora at the back, training, c'mon, I'll take you guys there," 

They followed Pema onwards to the back where they were met by a clearing surrounded by a plethora of different trees, mostly bamboo.

They continued on until they saw a large empty circular area with a yin and yang symbol in the middle. What was really amazing was the sheer amount of concentrated air that accompanied two people.

One was a girl they had gotten familiar with before, Jinora, wearing casual orange sweats and a plain white shirt with red streaks on the side, expertly gathering gales on her clenched fists.

The other was a man who stood on the opposing side, tall, mascular, wearing the same attire. Bald with a sky blue arrow tattoo etched on his head, proof of mastery, a pointed beard and silver eyes, that had no malice in them.

It was him, Councilman Tenzin Eisen. When it came to world business, he was in-charge of leading the brand new air nation.

It was the first time Asami had ever seen the man in person. It was a different feeling to them meeting all her parent's business partners.

She might as well be meeting the earth queen! The fire lord! 

They watched as the scene unfolded, the intense air surrounding the father-daughter duo.

They both charged.

Each retaliating with their own airbending moves.

It was unlike Opal's bending, they were much more...free and concentrated. Able to quickly gather the winds at the palm of their hands.

Then they had noticed, like Korra and now Bolin, they didn't need an EST to bend either.

"Okay seriously, is every Eisen a natural bender!?" Mako said voicing out his thoughts.

"Of course, cause we're awesome!" Meelo grinned smugly from behind them, "and if you see us using them, it's a habit thing,"

"Fun fact, Air temple island has ten thousand five hundred fifty-two trees, I counted," Ikki grinned as she walked over to her brother also followed by Korra who had Rohan sitting on her shoulders, "Sorry, took a while to catch them," 

"Jeez, Dad rarely gets a day off and he spends it on meditating and training with Jin, where's dad fun times!?" Ikki huffed out.

"I don't think Tenzin ever had a fun time phase," Korra countered with a snicker.

"No, but there IS a make fun of Tenzin time," Kya high-fived her daughter as they both laughed at their jokes, followed up by his wife.

"I can hear you making fun at my expense again," then the winds around stopped gathering within the arena as Tenzin walked towards them with an unamused look.

"Well, they do have a point honey," Pema gave a loving smile and handed her husband a small towel.

"I see we have quite a crowd, " Tenzin smiled and politely bowed, "What brings you all here today?" 

Korra's face turned serious as she carefully grabbed Rohan and placed him down, "Uh...Tenzin, Can we talk it over by the pavillion?" She said.

Tenzin's eyebrow raised up but didn't offer any complaints, "Shall we?"

Korra's lips slowly turned into a small smile, "Be right back guys,"

Briskly, the two walked away from the rest of the group leaving them bewildered.

"Wait...Is Councilman Tenzin going to be my..." Asami saw Opal slowly went into shock as the realization hit them.

"Well, that was the plan, a stiff ass my brother might be, you won't find a better a airbending master here in the city or even the world," Kya mused.

"Well, those two usually talk for a while, why don't you kids come with me, let's all have snacks shall we?"

How many surprises would this day bring?

[...]

Once they'd reach the Pavillion, Korra took a seat on her favorite spot on the island. The railing that overlooked the bay which from a far, connects to the wider ocean.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Tenzin sat beside her in a similar fashion, far cry from the strict teacher she once had. It was like, hanging out with an older, more wise friend.

"Yeah..." a brief moment of peace blanketed the both of them.

"Welp, time to rip the bandaid off," She thought before opening her mouth.

"Well, you see...I kinda did something that might have started something crazy," she started

Almost immediately, Tenzin's brows furrowed in worry, tone threatening to become lecturing, "Oh no, what did you do this time?" 

"...I think I figured out how to get real bending back," she breathe out 

"What...?"

"One of my friends, the guy with the curl on his hair? Bolin Sato, earlier today he couldn't bend without EST now he can naturally do it with ease," she explained, "Tenzin, everyone who has potential, they're all just waiting to be unlocked," 

"I...I don't understand," Tenzin ran a hand on his head, soaking up the information.

"Like Aang did, he stopped the 4 nations from wiping each other out, this is my job as the Avatar," a determined glint on her eyes, "I need to bring back bending...Real bending," 

Tenzin didn't even need to ask, he'd known the girl for 10 long years, treated her like a student, a daughter, a friend.

He'd trusted her, the look he gave her right now was the same one his father had given him before he died.

He nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

Korra's face shined, smiling that signature crooked grin, Tenzin had trusted her judgement call, "You're not gonna...I don't know? Protest?"

"You pulled the dad and Avatar card on me, how do I say no to that?" He sighed in disbelief, but nevertheless smiled back.

Followed by a series of 'thank yous' and a tight hug, she was met by a couple of pats to the back as a response.

"I also accidentally showed them I'm a natural waterbender," she said quickly 

"You what!? Korra---"

"I know, I know, keep things a secret, I promise nothing'll slip out again," 

He sighed, if there was one thing he learned, it was to just...flow with the whims of life, unless he wanted to die of a stress-induced heart attack, at least Korra wasn't as hot headed as before.

"As long as you know, the world is still dangerous, especially with..." 

"I know, which is why we need stronger benders like them back," 

"All right fine, I do this because I know you're not the same girl back then all consumed by bitter hate and vengeance, I ask once more, what do I need to do?" 

"I want you to teach Opal Beifong airbending," 

"...Excuse me what?" Tenzin's voice pitched higher

"C'mon Tenzin, you're the only one that can," Korra gave her best pout, after all, it was the best trick...err...mode of persuasion she learned from her friends, might as well use it.

Tenzin contemplated looking away, it's not like he had any bad relations still with the Beifongs, everything was fine...Just didn't stop meetings and reunions from being awkward though.

"Does Suyin know about this?" He asked

Korra shook her head, "The only people that know are my friends so far, Jinora, Kya, You and some agents," 

A deep sigh, "I've never tried...teaching a synthetic bender to become a real bender, plus, I have council work too, I can't always be here to teach her," 

"I think...with Opal," Korra started, lips turning upward, "She just needs to be the leaf," 

Even Tenzin couldn't stop the smile that showed on his face, "I suppose it couldn't hurt to try, though, if in case I'm busy and I'd also like to recommend Jinora, she's capable of teaching her as well,"

"Ikki and Meelo too, goodness knows how fast those kids managed to learn the element I'm most bad at," Korra chuckled

"So, have we come to an agreement?" 

"You bet, Thank you so much, Sifu Tenzin," 

"Stop, you're making me feel older by the second,"

[...]

"And so, Opal, you're training with Tenzin but in the event he's not here, the kids will be able to help you," Korra explained as they enjoyed fresh orange juice and biscuits.

Opal couldn't believe her luck.

One of the greatest airbenders of this time...her mentor! 

"And Us! You'll be ragged to the bone soldier!" Meelo smirked 

"We definitely won't be taking it easy on you," Ikki followed up

Jinora smiled at her, "I look forward to working with you," 

It was amazing how different the siblings were, but damn.

"Spirits," She stood up and gave Korra the tightest hug she'd ever given, "Thank you thank you thank you! I'll do my best to reach all your expectations!" 

"Eagerness is next to success, shall we get started?" 

Opal practically jumped up from her seat as Tenzin led her out, accompanied by her friends, she found out they were near the place they were training a while ago.

Right now, she was facing what seems to be a contraption of twirling doors.

"Before anything else, this is your ticket to my teachings, these are airbending gates and any beginner air bender starts with it, all that you need to know for basics will be taught by this relic, Jinora if you will,"

Jinora nodded, "This is how it works," Jinora gathered air on her palm and threw it over the gates making them turned round really fast. Jinora the with ease, navigated through the chaotic spinning with precise footwork that slid along the tight spaces between the panels.

She was in awe as Jinora made to the other side without breaking a sweat and the gates were just now slowing down their spinning.

Jinora grabbed a small leaf falling down in mid air as she hit the gates with a gust of wind once more and letting the leaf flow towards her.

"I'll give you a tip, Be the leaf," Jinora said, "Now you try it," 

"It's a 3000 year old relic though, no pressure, don't break it," Ikki said off-handedly 

"BE THE LEAF!" Meelo sent a strong gale that made device turn faster.

Now or never!

She ran in head first.

Big mistake, in a few seconds, she found herself be hit by multiple panels in various parts of her body.

So this was airbending training.

She never made it to the other side, she got thrown out before she could.

For a way of bending that prioritizes on peaceful endeavors, their training sure hurt.

The fruit of the labor tastes sweeter when worked hard for.

She'd awaken to her natural air bending skills no matter what!

She definitely couldn't wait to tell her family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying 'Hi' guys :3
> 
> Do say 'Hi' back haha
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy


	13. "We are so squad goals,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have an excuse, just that writer's block is a little B-with an itch
> 
> Don't hate me pweaseeee *hands chapter over*
> 
> Also
> 
> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, love y'all, stay cool

Asami and the rest of the crew found themselves slouching on a soft couch still within the island. Has she mentioned she was getting a premium water massage? 

Cause she was.

It made all the pain and exhaustion worth it, especially since Korra was the one giving them said therapy.

In the span of a day, so many things had happened. 

Bolin could bend.

Opal met and became a student of one of the most influential people today and one of the best airbenders.

The rest of them got their asses kicked by two kids and Korra.

Yes, far too many things happened.

All

In

One

Day

"You three overdid it," Kya gave Korra's head a smack, reprimanding Ikki and Meelo along, but most especially the eldest.

"They said not to take it easy on them!" Korra complained but had a grin as she wrapped Asami's feet with a globule of glowing water.

Gods, yes.

She didn't think she'd ever felt this relaxed before.

Would it be much if she asked Korra to give her a full body massage? 

"Actually, it's not really much, I think I owe you guys a therapeutic session, with how much I put you through," the girl chuckled

Asami felt her face heat up, reddening, "Did I say that out loud?" 

"Yup," Korra said popping the 'p', "But it's all good, anyone else want one too?" 

She was met with a unanimous, "Yes please," 

Though Asami didn't miss that smirk on Opal's lips, she mouthed, "Full body," and silently snickered, how that woman even had the energy to be infuriating, she didn't know. 

"Shut up," she mouthed back

An hour in, or maybe two, all the tiredness seeped out of Asami's bones. 

"You kids are better off staying over here, much safer than letting you travel back," Pema walked towards them and handed them some pajamas. 

"Oh man, It's like I got adopted again, this is amazing," Bolin stretched and further sank on the couch, 

"I know, maybe it was the water, but it feels warm and fuzzy, very...homey," Mako said in agreement, clearly drowsy at this point.

They all chuckled at that, "But they're right though, thank you so much for all your kindness," Asami said and was met with a smack to the back from Kya

"Any friend of my daughter is family too, welcome to the Eisens," Kya snickered.

"Wow, I can't believe I gained pseudo siblings through a massage," Korra said, "You guys should get some rest though, busy days ahead," 

"What was it Bolin said?" Kuvira asked, "Ah right, We are so squad goals," She said in faux annoying, prissy girl tone that made everyone else burst out in laughter.

Guess it was now the Sato-Beifong-Eisen household.

[...]

Asami woke up around 1 in the morning. She didn't really know why but she'd often find herself waking up one way or another especially on days where she'd slept earlier.

This was one such day...err...night.

She was now sitting up the side of her assigned bed, debating to get a glass of water. It wouldn't be bad would it? 

If memory served her right, it was just left twice and right turn down the corridor to head to the dining hall and kitchen area.

She'd just be quick and quiet, no need to bother anyone else.

Standing up she saw the Beifong sisters sleeping soundly. Opal huffing out a few heavy snores, arms raised up and one leg dangling off the side of the bed. Kuvira on the other hand slept completely stiff and impassive, almost like a soldier. 

She huffed out a laugh before silently making her way out. Doing her best to follow her memory until she'd found herself in the place she'd wanted to be.

Grabbing a glass and pouring some cold water, she felt it quench her thirst.

That was when she'd heard the sounds.

A series of thuds and heavy grunts echoed through the silent night.

...It came from the outside

She wanted to ignore it, somebody might be getting hurt and her curiosity would never allow her to walk away.

She quietly hurried off, the sounds leading to the the airbending training area they had been using earlier.

It was dark outside, the only thing that illuminated the island was the few and far in-between lamps, the moon and stars.

She'd marvel at the sky later, right now she needed to find out who was making that racket.

She hid behind a big tree that was near the area and she saw two figures. It was dim but she could tell who it was, a man they had met earlier, Tenzin Eisen, going toe to toe with a very familiar girl.

That was Korra right? There was no way she'd mistake her friend for somebody else.

That love for tank tops, adorable bob cut hair.

But this wasn't her Korra, (not that Korra was hers BUT YOU GET THE POINT) this girl didn't have beautiful, cerulean blue eyes.

Her eyes glowed sheer white. Bright, pure white. It made her shake. This Korra-not-Korra just seemed to unleash pure power.

The man sent a powerful slicing gust of wind towards the girl's direction and the girl retaliated by making a giant boulder portrude out of the ground.

The wind had been strong enough to slice the rock through.

She saw the girl jump up really high and then Asami had noticed...

There were mini tornadoes that supported the girl's legs.

What.

WHAT.

W H A T!?

Two elements!? 

The girl raised higher and with a series of powerful kicks, sent fire raining down from above.

No.

No way.

That hasn't been seen in decades.

There was no way!

The Avatar couldn't be here! They were gone! 

She couldn't believe it.

Why was Tenzin fighting this person!? Who is this Korra look-a-like!?

She didn't notice she taken a step back and her foot managed to break a brittle branch.

She looked back up to the two figures, wondering if she was found out.

In a split second, they were gone.

What was this...why was she feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

The last thing she saw was bright light.

[...]

Asami groaned as she was shook awake. Her eyes slowly opened wincing at the sudden brightness.

"'Sami! Are you okay!?" Opal and Kuvira staring at her worriedly, "You were mumbling and moving around," 

She tried to shake the grogginess away, "Yeah...I..." she exhaled a breath she was holding, "Just a dream," 

Asami slowly stood up feeling the solid ground and tried to ease her breathing.

...That was...Just a dream...

Right? 

"Well, dreaming ends now 'Sams! Today's the day," Kuvira pinched her arm as she went out their room.

Right...That...

She shook her head.

Yeah, that had to be a dream... a very vivid dream. JUST a dream.

"Right, sorry," she exhaled a deep breath, "Let's go greet the others, I'll only take a few," 

Asami quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face, cleaning up before heading out.

"They said to get breakfast first before leaving or we'll be banned here forever," Opal said in a joking tone but Asami was still somewhat shaken. She could only nod as they headed for the dining hall in relative quietness.

When they had arrived everyone else was already seated, they exhanged "Good mornings" 

There was one person missing though. Korra was nowhere to be found.

"Oh hey, 'Sami mornin' c'mere eat! Big day ahead," Mako said shoving a spoonful of rice. 

She sat down next to her brothers, Bolin eating with unmatched vigor, "Guys, I don't know if this as an after effect but I just feel so great!" He said, "Like, I don't know, I feel so...Light!" Another spoonful.

"Man, Y'know what's not light? Your meal," Mako replied 

"Hey! Leave it alone! I'm a growing boy!" Bolin huffed out puffing his cheeks in the process.

"At least you kids are lively this early," Pema giggled as she laid another plate of scrambled eggs.

"Speaking of kids, aren't we missing one?" Opal asked

And as if the girl in question heard them, she'd bursted in the room in an obvious rush, bags on her eyes heavy and she gave them a sleepy, "Good morning everyone," and yawned. 

"Wow, you look horrible honey, what'd you do this time?" Kya asked as she put on her coat.

Was it...really just a dream?

"I was..." she yawned, "Re-calibrating Bolin's EST, took longer than I thought," 

"Huh, re-calibrating?" Bolin asked looking up from his plate.

"Yeah...You know how my EST "works"," she quoted, "I basically did that to yours...with a few upgrades and I ended up staying up too late," she explained. 

"Dang Kor, no way a simple 'thanks' could even do everything you did for me justice," Bolin grinned

"What can I say, I'm awesome," and they fist bumped, "Also, I received a message a while ago from the headmaster, he said I didn't need to come over until the announcements, so, g'luck guys, I'm gonna head to bed once you leave, see you on the stage," she grinned.

The rest of breakfast was brimming with animated talks in excitement. Only Asami was still out of it, she couldn't help but stare at Korra. 

Something was weird here. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. 

"You're freaking me out Asami, are you sure you're okay?" Opal asked eyes tinged with worry.

"Yeah...I'm..." her eyes snapped away from the blue eyed girl, "I'm fine, just trying to rein in the nerves," she forced a convincing smile. 

Or she hoped it'd be convincing.

It wasn't long after they'd finish breakfast and they were hitching a ride with Tenzin, Kya and the kids, heading down by the docks after being all set for the day.

In a daze, she didn't notice Korra's hand that was placed on her shoulder. 

When did her family disappear? They were right in front of her awhile ago!

"Stop thinking about it already!" She thought.

"Asami...You okay?" Korra asked, eyes filled with concern, "You're not coming down with something are you?"

"I...I'm fine I think, just didn't sleep all that well, must be the nerves," she replied easing her breathing.

"Well, don't worry about it too much," Korra gave her a small smile, "I've seen what you can do, I know you'd pull this off," 

"You really think so?" 

"I know so!" Now a full sized grin, the one she grew to adore, "So...uh...Don't worry too much! Break a leg! Or...uh...Actually don't, why is it "break a leg" anyway? That doesn't seem nice," Korra stammered into adorable confusion.

Maybe it was her current muddled state or her head was still covered in a baffling fog. Both of which were the same thing, but she couldn't justify her next action otherwise.

She leant down a bit to match the shorter girl and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Kor, we'll see you on the stage yeah?" 

She didn't miss Korra's dumbfounded look, red tinged cheeks, mouth agape, eyes wide. Unable to form a coherent sentence, the blue eyed girl simply nod slowly.

Right, no time for nonsensical fantasies.

She had a job to do. 

[...]

Korra was a mess to put it lightly.

It had been two days since she'd last seen her friends and even when she'd asked how everything was going they were all like, "Just wait for the results Kor!" 

It didn't help that she was still somewhat perturbed by the turn of events since the last they'd seen each other.

Specifically, the last time Korra had seen a certain, emerald eyed girl.

She got lucky. Too lucky. 

That was the closest call she'd ever gotten and she knew she wasn't in the clear. If there's anything she related with Asami, it was that their curiousity knew no bounds.

She just wanted to spar with her old airbending master. That she didn't need to hold back cause Tenzin could hold on his own.

Too close.

She heard the echo of branch snapping under the weight of something (or someone in this case) in the quiet night and her senses went to high gear.

Using her earthbending, she distorted Asami with mild movements of earth under her feet.

Too lucky. 

That this made her pass out and think it was all just a dream.

And that wasn't even the cherry on top.

She didn't want to seem like she was just using her friend. That morning, she asked her out of genuine concern but also wanted to make sure her she wasn't trying to connect the dots. Asami must've been really out of it cause next thing she knew, the green eyed girl leant down and planted a kiss on her cheek! 

Korra wasn't even kidding when she said her heart went from zero to a hundred beats per second in a flash.

It was a friendly 'thank you' kiss! Just a friendly kiss! On the cheek! 

But brought so many feelings she quite frankly didn't understand. She didn't even know why she was thinking about it! Asami probably kisses all her friends! She's affectionate like that!

It was just a kiss...on the cheek! Nothing to worry about! It sure did NOT make her stomach feel like there was a cloud in it or a million thunderbolts.

IT WAS SO UNSCIENTIFIC IT WAS FREAKING HER OUT.

Summary over.

Yup...Super over it.

Probably. 

Definitely.

"Okay, done thinking about this," she said out loud, prompting the tiny dog that lay on her stomach to perk up.

Yes, for the past two days, she'd been lazing around, too preoccupied by thoughts to even function.

Only now she realized this was the first time she'd been this...

Bored?

Yes. Yes, she was very bored

Okay...now what? 

"Argh! Naga! What do I do?" She asked the cub who only gave her a bark.

Sighing in defeat, she gave up. That was it, she'd have no means to escape this stale day to day life.

An idea popped in her head.

Nobody said she couldn't go out now did they? 

Come to think of it, the only trips she'd ever made within the city was to go to school, home, temple island and that convenience store downstairs.

Wow...was she that big of a shut-in? She's been here like what? 2 months? 

"Well, no time to remedy it than the present," she got up, "Naga! You and I are going out! Quality Best Friend Time initiate!" 

Naga watched as her owner dashed for her closet and got dressed, the dog barked in protest. 

"C'mon Naga, pwease?" Korra gave her dog a pout that made it snort out in probable annoyance but still jumped on the open palm that the owner offered.

"Yeah! Explore Republic city here we go!"

[...]

Asami dodged to her left and sent a ball of flames to her opponent. Day two of initiation was just an all out bending battle with her fellow firebenders.

She lucked out not having to face her brother in the lists. 

They thought it'd be easily doable but after the first day's battle royale that cut the participants to half, it was tough for sure.

She could still feel the soreness from yesterday.

Attacking once more, she jumped and gave her opponent a flaming axe kick followed up by a bursting punch that sent shocks towards her competitor that effectively flung them backwards away from the arena.

"Winner, Sato Asami!" A robotic voice said. She would've offered her opponent a bow but they were passed out.

Now she only needed to do this three more times. Asami wondered how the rest of their group was faring. 

30 minute rest. 

She can do this! 

Time to show everyone what a Sato can do.

[...] 

[Korra's Republic City Adventure!] 

Maybe she should've gotten a cab or something. Baby Naga Jr. would've been great about now.

But no. 

She opted to walk, to see the sights she claimed. Just her, her legs, Naga and wanderlust.

More like wonder-lost to be honest. Well, to be fair, she didn't have a destination in mind so...she wasn't lost. Yep, valid.

She eventually stumbled upon a gate that lead to, according to the sign, 'Harmony Park' which seemed the be a huge spot of refuge for plant life, nature, in the middle of the city.

She could see people walking about, some having picnics, majority of which were older probably cause kids were students that had classes about now.

Seeing a bench, she sat down and decided to breathe in the fresh air that surrounded her, placing Naga on her lap and petting her.

She could get used to this. This peace.

But a voice inside her nagged, "It will never last as long as the Red Lotus exists," it said, "Everyone you love, care for. Everything you stand up and believe in, gone. And if you can't stop them..." 

She didn't dare finish that thought.

That was when she heard a shrill screech that grabbed her attention. An elderly woman pointing at a figure running away, "Please help me! That man stole my purse!" 

She didn't need to be told twice, she placed Naga securely on the inside pocket of her jacket and gave chase.

The man was fast that was for sure but she was faster. Well trained physique of an athlete, a warrior which gave her an edge in almost...everything. She can catch up.

He ended up running out of the park and into the winding alleys of the city. Was it even part of the city? 

This place wasn't like the bustling metropolis where she lived. The buildings were lower, the alley's crooks and crannies were dirty and dank, rank with foul odor that seemed to surround the general vicinity. She paid it no mind. She had a task to do.

She kept running until the man turned right and hit a dead end.

She'd cornered the...

It was a kid. A boy.

Probably around Jinora's age. Thin, meek looking thing. Skin like milk chocolate covered in soot and grease. Scruffy hair that went past his shoulders. Green eyes that seemed to have a fire beneath them.

This kid who had nothing. Still had a fierce fight left.

"Hi, kid, I won't hurt you, I just want the purse back," she talked to him in slowly. She wouldn't want to agitate the situation further.

"No! I can't! If you want it back you're gonna have to go through me!" He yelled with unrivaled vigor though Korra could see how much his legs shook.

"Easy buddy, I promise not to hurt you," she gave him a small smile, "Now why don't you tell me why you took that woman's bag,"

He was breathing hard, eyes trying to form a glare, seemingly to act tough but...in a few moments he broke down in sobs, "I...I had to...they hurt us, punish us if we don't make our cuts...I had to---" 

What?

Punish? This kid? 

She walked towards him and knelt, "Who's doing this kid?"

"I...I can't---" his tear stained face looked around frantically. 

"I promise I won't let them hurt you if you just tell me," she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I...it's a group...called the Triads, they run underground gangs in the city and they..." 

He never got to finish what he was saying as his face contorted into pure fear.

She didn't need to turn around and look. Her seismic sense was good enough to know there were at least a dozen of people that surrounded them. From the rooftops of the low buildings and the sides of the alleys, they all emerged.

Wearing trenchcoats and masks. 

"Naga, send Lin my location, tell her there's a group here that needs her attention," she whispered to the cub, she felt the whirr of a machine as it processed the order. 

"I always knew you were troublesome kid, now look, you went and involved a non-bender into the mix..." the trenchcoat man said, "Sorry, we can't leave witnesses girl, you have to die,"

...Wait...Non-bender? 

She looked down her wrists to find that she did not indeed wear her EST. She shoved down a smirk, maybe she might have a chance to play this off.

"Well, only one casualty really, nobody really wants nor needs an orphan brat, go on men, kill them,"

She didn't let any of them get their stances ready as she let a spike of earth attack the nearest trenchman.

"SHE'S AN EARTHBENDER!" 

She tore apart the pavement and successfully shot a barrage of it towards their attackers, hitting limbs painfully and encasing them in a grip of rocks.

The men didn't stand a chance as each of them got picked off one by one until only the leader was left.

Korra walked towards him as he tried to walk back. He had never felt this amount of pressure in his life. Like a prey trapped knowingly waiting for his end.

Korra was absolutely menacing, "Right, fellas, I don't know much about laws but...I'm pretty sure you'll be going to jail for a long time," 

Before giving him a solid punch to the chin that threw him up and created a hand of earth that gripped his unconscious body tightly.

It was like she was in a daze, she shook her head and took in the damage she cause. 

Uh oh...Chief isn't going to be happy about this, she'll think about it later, she ran for the kid who stared up at her in awe.

"You just...you just..." he was gaping at her like some sort of...hero?

"They'll never hurt you again, I promise, now...Want to give the purse back to that old lady?" 

[...]

Lin rushed towards the signal that blasted robo dog gave her and mobilized her officers. 

Only to find the girl sitting down on the dirty alley pavement, several unconscious men held by earth debris whilst the Avatar spoke with a scraggly boy.

"Oh hey Lin!" The blue eyed girl beamed at her and she wanted to to strangle her right then and there.

"What the hell did you do?" Lin tried to remain calm as she took in the general damages committed but glad she found the girl safely.

Korra did her best to convey the story as the boy slowly hid behind the tanned girl in shame.

Lin sighed out loud. At least no permanent damage was done.

"The triple threat huh, well, the RCPD has been trying to find them with little to no luck but that doesn't mean I can let this off the hook," she said as she rubbed her right temple, there's going to be a lot of paper work for this, "That kid's coming with me too," 

The child hid even more gripping the girl's shirt tightly.

"He was just scared Lin, he didn't mean to...he was threatened and other kids are doing the same out of need, he's a good kid," she pushed the kid forward and gave him a pat on the back.

"Just because he didn't want to doesn't mean he didn't kid, you know that...at the very least, he'd need to be thrown in juvie for a bit," 

"Can't you talk them out of it?" Korra pouted leveling the kid who was still looked at her like he wanted to cry.

She sighed once more, "Hey kid...if you can tell me what else you know about the triads maybe we can help each other out,"

"You...you won't throw me in jail?"

"Legally can't but...I can think of more ways to make your life worse...so...do we have a deal?" 

For the first time in a long while (Lin guessed) his lips slowly turned into a small hopeful smile, "I'll help! I promise! No more stealing or illegal errands! Please save the other kids too!" He bowed down towards them, "Thank you for giving me another chance!" He sobbed as the words left his mouth.

"Aww, look at you, you do have a soft spot Chief!" Korra grinned and gave the older woman a tight hug.

"Agh! Shut up! Get off me!" But the blue eyed girl didn't let up until she had no choice but to groan in acceptance, "You, kid, what's your name?"

"Kai...My name is Kai! I'll do everything I can to help! That's a promise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like a filler tbh
> 
> Anyway, I like hearing from y'all, do leave a comment :3


	14. Close Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE GODS I'M ALIVE! 
> 
> Sorry, I was swamped with work and fixing some documents and FUUUUUUUUUU
> 
> It's been tiring and only getting worse as my reviews'll start next month.
> 
> Anyway, enough details, HERE YA GO, GODS KNOW HOW LONG I'VE KEPT Y'ALL WAITING

Asami, Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Kuvira along with six others stood on the stage as the lights pointed at them. Hundreds of students commending them for all the efforts they've poured in for the past week of non-stop trials. 

"And thus, ladies and gentlemen, this year's line-up has been decided," Zhu Li announced, "Ace Academy wishes to see all of you, contestants and spectators alike, to enjoy and make our school proud!" 

Thunderous applause rang out on the auditorium floor and as much as they wanted to take in their cheers, their attention was elsewhere. 

Twelve students were chosen but one never showed. 

"Pssst, any word on Korra?" Mako asked from beside her. 

"No, not one message," Asami muttered back, the rest of them seemingly also had no luck getting in contact with the woman in question. 

All of them shared a look asking one thing. 

Where was the blue-eyed girl now? 

[...] 

-The Previous Day- 

"C'mon Lin! Nobody needs to know, you have to let me in on this!" Korra whined trailing behind the older woman who was on the verge of snapping and hitting the girl on the upside of her head. 

"For the last time, No, that decision is final, this is official police business, you as a citizen have no concern with the on-goings of such affairs!" Lin growled as she stomped back to her office. 

The information that Kai kid had given has been invaluable that they managed to track down the smaller barely notable parts of the triads. But tonight, they'd strike at the bigger unit. 

Located on an abandoned warehouse, a few kilometers out of the city, blanketed by thick forests was where the main base was. Is what the kid had said. 

If what Kai said was true, then there's a chance at least 50% to 60% of the Triads' operations would cease within the city. 

Here was the catch. They couldn't risk using a big task force just in case the information didn't pan out which is why she decided only a handful stealth bending brigade would head inside the den of monsters to put a stop to this. Lin included. (Though reinforcements were ready just in case and the perimeters would be blocked along the entire area) 

They needed to be quick too, couldn't let the word out that a few rats escaped the Triads' clutches. Unless they wanted those criminals to escape, everything has to be dealt with haste. 

"But Lin! I can handle this! This is what I was born for!" Korra cried out in annoyance, "I'm the Avatar! I have to help!" 

As soon the words left Korra's mouth, Lib quickly turned around and checked if there was anyone else within the precinct halls, then proceeded to grab the girl's earlobe and drag her back to her office. 

A quick beep, the door opened and Korra was pushed in violently. 

"Sure! Tell everyone in the world who you are, you dumbass!" Lin growled in anger making the blue eyed girl wince at the tone. 

"I...I'm sorry..." Korra looked down dejectedly unable to meet the older woman's eyes which were laced in green fury, "I just wanted to help," 

Lin gaze was still hard but she couldn't help but sigh at the girl's downcasted tone, "Look, I get it, you're you know who but...You weren't even suppose to be bending in public, much less showing that display to a random bystander who was once a part of probable threats to your well-being, we're just doing our job kid," 

"Well let me do mine too! It's my job to keep people safe, keep the world balanced, how can I do that when there are gangs dealing illegal substances, extorting people, enslaving children and many more!" 

Lin couldn't the stop the groan the escaped her lips, true it could get messy tonight, who knows how many would be inside that base of theirs. 

And this was the Avatar. The best fighter you could ever have talent wise and even Lin wouldn't be able to deny, this kid was as talented as they come. 

But before she was Chief, she was one of the heads of the White Lotus. Sworn to protect the Avatar and keeper of peace. 

"No, that's final, leave it to us. We're not as helpless as you might think," with those final remarks, she proceeded to head out, "Also, Kya would kill me first if something were to happen to you," And she was out. Leaving the blue eyed girl alone in her office. 

She had task to finish. 

[...] 

Korra kicked a pebble along the sidewalk grumbling at how the older woman scolded her for trying to do what she thought was right. 

She knew what Lin said was right. Partially anyway. But she couldn't just sit down and do nothing! 

She had to help, it was calling out to her. Like a voice in the winds, a message in the stars. 

Wow, who knew going outside for a couple of hours would be enough to change a person's view on the world? 

"So? What'd the Chief say?" It was Kai who asked, he'd been waiting for Korra to exit the building for a while now, wanting to find out how the "I'll go beg Lin to let me in on it" plan went. 

Korra let out a dramatic sigh as her hand ran through her short chestnut locks, "She said no, go home and stay away from dangerous business," 

"I mean...I get it but, that's a major waste! You're a great earthbender Korra! A natural one to boot! You decimated twelve triad members who were synthetics!" 

"Tell that to captain grouch," Korra couldn't help puff out her cheeks in a pout, "Will you be going with them Kai?" 

"No, I was told to stay away too, they didn't really need anything anymore once I'd finished giving out what I know," he gave a small smile, a hit of sadness on his eyes, "I thought I'd be able to help more, but I guess that's as far as I can get, at least I didn't get thrown in jail..." 

"Where will you be staying now?" She couldn't help but ask. 

Kai pondered for a moment seeming realizing what was in store for him in the near future, "I...I don't really know, The Triple Threats used to throw us kids into cells at night and locks it 'till daybreak...at least it was a place to sleep in," he murmured more to himself, "Probably the park bench..." pondering. 

Korra didn't really know how to react just that her heart ached for the boy. 

Barely leaving boyhood. Suffered so much. 

Empathy. She knew what it felt to lose everything. 

"But I was given a chance to start anew," she thought to herself. 

She placed her hand on the boy's back and gave it pat, crooked smile placed on her lips, "Well, I don't have a five-star hotel but...I have warm food and a soft bed with your name it," 

"I..." his eyes widened in shock, Korra guessed that he hadn't really experienced kindness in a long time, "Are you sure?" 

"Positive! Let's throw you in a bath too, you kinda need it kiddo," She joked. 

She didn't remember where she'd heard it but, the saying that payment came in many forms and Kai's sobbing laughter was more than enough. 

[...] 

"You said it wasn't a grand hotel!" Kai gaped as they arrived in Korra's not-really humble abode. Even she had to admit that. 

"Well, it's not a hotel, it's an...apartment?" She said like a question and made her way to the kitchen. On her fridge was a note, "Left you some food, be back tomorrow, I have work -xoxo Mama Kya" 

She chuckled as she took out a container filled to the brim with lasagna. 

"Guess I don't need to cook tonight," she grinned popping the lasagna her microwave, "Hey kid! Go bathe! We'll eat after," 

Which Kai gladly accepted as he was led to the main bathroom, "You even have a jacuzzi?!" He exclaimed in excitement. 

Korra couldn't help but chuckle, "My clothes would be a bit big for you but, they're clean and unused," 

"Thank you so much, Korra, I promise one day, I'll repay you!" 

"No need, kiddo, your safety is payment enough," 

After a while, Kai emerged from his bath but gone was the long mess that was his hair. He had cut it short, shaved on the sides and under so it ended up choppy and uneven, but suited him just fine. 

"I noticed you had scissors, been wanting to shave it all off," 

"Nice look kid," she gave him a smirk and ruffled his hair, "Let's go get something to eat yeah?" 

Their meal was filled with stories. Kai's retelling all the things he'd been through under the Triple Threats and endless thanks on his end. 

It wasn't long until she ushered Kai to the guest room and had him in blissful snoring within minutes. 

She smiled and closed the door ever so slowly. Now that was over, she needed to do something else. 

"Naga, c'mere girl" she called for the cub with a whistle and the polar bear trotted happily towards her, tongue out. 

You see, besides typical computerized system, there was another way to tell if one was an Agent. They had a small pin, they carry with them at all times (Optionally, could also be embedded under one's skin) Basically a small computer, which could be used as a signal, identification and many more...most importantly, a tracker if you were good at configuring and...programming. 

It was the shape of a lotus and Korra knew...Head officials like Lin would always have it with them. 

She plugged the cub in the console and commanded, "Naga, pinpoint Lin Beifong's exact location and give me an ETA on their arrival at the scene," 

Naga processed the command and within seconds it showed a map of the geographical landscape outside the city and one lone red dot on the screen. That dot was the Chief. 

"Can you check the number of triads within the vicinity?" 

Naga scanned once more but this time gave a beep. Negative. They were too far away to pull a scan like that. 

"Fuck..." she exhaled a breath. It felt wrong to stay back and do nothing. 

She was the Avatar! Helping was her whole thing! 

And something told her...if she didn't, something even worse might happen. 

There was no question, this is duty. 

"Naga, watch Kai alright?" She smiled and rubbed the cub's head with her thumb. She downloaded the information unto her holo pad and dashed for her cabinet. 

Grabbed the darkest set of baggy clothes she had that obscured everything about her identity, lastly, her white voice changing mask. 

"Hey buddy, Feel free to let Junior run amok if there's trouble alright?" And the polar dog let out a bark and licked her hand. 

"The question is...how do I get there in time?" She asked herself, she also doubted if whether the agents would let her go out this late. 

...What could she use as transportation? 

Kya wouldn't happen to have one now did she? 

She quietly went out and headed for Kya's apartment and opened it with a simple swipe of a key card. 

"If I'm right..." she walked towards the kitchen. Under the sink...that's where they usually hid things. For some odd reason. 

Annnd there it was! A eureka moment as she managed to grab a compact version of the gliders old airbenders used to use. 

She grinned beneath the mask. As with a press of a button, the retracted bar of metal shot out, transformed into a featherweight aluminum glider. 

For tonight's mission, she decided she would be a pure airbender. After all, there were appearances that needed to be kept. 

[...] 

It's been years since he'd actually slept this great. Too great in fact, when he woke up it was already past noon! 

But it seemed that nobody cared to mind him overstaying but Kai realized it was cause he was alone within the walls of his savior's home. 

He checked after washing his face and gargling a decent amount of mouthwash. The only living thing here was...a tiny dog (Definitely not a living one)? That was watching him with amazing tenacity. 

He groaned fearing the worst as he sunk unto the soft couch. Korra must've gone after the Chief last night when he was conked out! Typical of him to screw up! He wanted to help too! 

A pitched bark and Kai found himself staring at the dog dejectedly, "What is it?" 

Another bark and it started walking away. Unable to do much else, he just followed. 

The mission was last night and Korra still wasn't home...What if something bad happened! What was he going to do?! 

He was led to the kitchen where the dog stood in front of the fridge and raised a paw up pointing at it, barking. 

"Do you...want me to eat?" He asked confused. Damn, this was one smart dog. 

The dog had its tongue out, giving an excited yelp, Kai followed the orders and grabbed the container with leftover lasagna. 

He then ate slowly as the dog watched him quietly. He couldn't help but think how amazing it was. Focus unwaivering, it literally stared at him the entire time he ate. It'd be creepy if it wasn't so fascinating. 

"Hey doggy, what's your name?" He asked as he washed the his used dishes and placed the food back in the fridge. 

An excited yelp, he saw it started wagging its tail as light peaked out from what seemed to be a small collar on its neck, a projection with the word 'Naga' appeared. 

"So, you're called Naga huh, that's a cute name," he smiled, "Naga, do you think we can track Korra?" 

The cub started processing the order but something grabbed his attention first, the opening of a door. Footsteps, multiple people in fact had gone in. 

Maybe Korra was with them! he hurriedly ran out of the kitchen and found that the girl wasn't amongst the ten people that was currently standing in within the living room in shock. 

There were four kids, five teens and one clear adult, they had multiple pizza boxes, sodas, a big tub of ice cream and a bigger cake. 

It didn't register to him as they screamed, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" 

"W-wait! I'm not---" 

The five teens quickly formed bending stances ready strike at him, the guy with the weird eyebrows spoke first, "Who are you? Where's Korra? Why are you here? How did you get in?" 

"Uh...uhm! I-I'll tell you! Just p-please don't hurt me!" 

Naga growled and placed itself in between the two opposing parties and gave a bark. 

"Well, if Naga hasn't dispatched you yet...I guess you're telling the truth," it was the older woman who said it but there was a certain threat to the way she worded it. Kai learned how to discern people in his time with the triads and he knew, this woman was not someone to be messed with, "Speak, Now," 

"My name is Kai...Y-yesterday, I was saved by Korra from a group of Triads and she told me to stay over! I promise I'm not making it up! I woke up just a while ago and Korra was nowhere to be found," he said, brows scrunched, mouth pouted. 

If they didn't know where Korra was...then...She probably wouldn't want her family to know she'd been off doing vigilante work...stopping a very dangerous gang no less! 

He had done a lot of bad things in his life, but he ain't no snitch! He wasn't going to get his hero in trouble! 

"...He...doesn't seem like he's lying," a girl about his age, said eye filled with caution nonetheless. 

"Well he doesn't seem like he's telling the whole truth either," Another one of the teens, eyes hardened, glaring it him. Like a drill sergeant who's ready to punish. 

"She's...she's..." Fuck, what was he going to say?! 

Another sound of the door opening, they all turned around to find a tired looking Korra and similarly tired Chief Beifong who had an unrivaled scowl on her face. 

"Korra and...Aunt Lin!?" 

[...] 

The fighting had already started when Korra had arrived with more than a few of the triads' members firmly stuck random trees with metal bars or caught within earth spires passed out. 

Damn, looks like Lin went ballistic tonight. 

Well, she had no intention of letting any of these sick bastards out of this place scot-free. 

But she also couldn't be seen by Lin. The amount of trouble she'd get into was... 

She'd get thrown in jail wouldn't she? 

Gun shots fired from the distance and she quickly scanned the area with seismic sense. 

North...ways away, she made a quick dash and found several officers wounded and bloody all over dirt and hovering over them were triad members guns aimed straight for the uniformed people's heads. 

"I'm sorry fellas, but...this is gonna leave you breathless!" 

A quick movement she grabbed air out of their bodies, not enough to be fatal but would leave them incapacitated for a decent while. 

One by one the enemy keeled over and passed out as Korra checked each one of their pulses. 

Good...She hadn't screwed up accidentally and committed murder. 

"Argh...H-help," a man said from behind her, RCPD. 

"Hey, I got you man," her garbled robotic voice said, "Do you know where the Chief is?" Asking as she ripped a strip of cloth from the enemy to form a makeshift bandage. 

"L...Lightning...Bolt...Zolt..." he muttered before losing consciousness. 

"Lightning Bolt Zolt?" 

She didn't couldn't even process the thought as an explosion rang through the dense area. 

Lin! 

The smell of burning leaves permeated the air as she saw a clearing...there lain... 

Lin, multiple gashes along her body. Blood oozing out of deep wounds as fire ravaged majority of the location. 

A man with a terrifying sneer. Readied stance of lightning ready to end Lin Beifong's life. 

Something snapped within her. 

And she didn't remember what happened next. 

[...] 

"Like I keep telling you, I'm fine," Korra chuckled but nobody seemed to believe her. 

"Fine!? You were thrown in jail!" Kya yelled aghast, pinching the girl's arm in absolute annoyance. 

"Rest assured this won't be going to your permanent record...I can't say the same if it happens again," Chief Beifong huffed out, annoyed expression never leaving her face, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave," 

"What, no! You haven't even talked to us in while Aunt Lin! I need answers! How do you know Korra and the Eisens?!" Opal asked exasperatedly. 

Indeed, that was the question wasn't it. It was like they'd stumbled upon something they weren't supposed to know. It wasn't like they'd meant anything bad, they wanted to celebrate with their friend who for some mysterious reason couldn't attend the one ceremony they were all training for. 

She wasn't mad, Korra had to have a reason, but couldn't she at least have messaged them? Or at least tell them if something bad had happened? They were friends weren't they? 

Oh how she wanted to say something but as Asami saw how tired the blue eyed girl was when she saw them, she melted. Korra looked like she had absolutely no idea why they were all present in her home. In fact, she looked...beaten, very beaten but tried to act nonchalantly about it as she tried standing up straighter but failing to hide a wince. 

Another detail, the bigger surprise was seeing the Chief Lin Beifong accompanying the girl, Asami had met the woman only a handful of times and from what she gathered from her best friends, so did they. Preferring to be alone, working, the woman had a jagged stone cold attitude that fit with her bending however at this moment, it seemed that the shock went both ways as the scowling woman's face shifted into bewilderment. 

"...H-hey guys," Korra forced a smile, the kind that showed all her teeth, looked more like a grimace if Asami was being honest. 

"K...Kya?" 

"Lin? Korra?" 

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Kuvira asked as they heard simultaneous gulps. 

"Yes," 

"No," 

The two opposing parties glared at each other. Especially from the two older women. 

Wew...Awkward much? 

"Okay! Kya! Before we freak out, why...Why don't I tell you what happened first?" Korra rubbed her arm and slowly sat down on the couch, "Okay so..." 

"Yesterday, there was an old woman who got her pouch stolen by man who worked for the Triple Threats and I went and gave him a chase he ended up getting cornered and I was asking him nicely to give it back but a dozen people with mob clothes appeared and was about to kill the man so with my amazing waterbending skills I single-handedly incapacitated all of them, inside the vehicle they rode was Kai, a kid they kidnapped and was being used for various nefarious reasons and there was a random bystander who reported it and I was caught by the police for assault and was thrown in jail," Deep breath, "I panicked and I ran away, Kai in tow and headed home where I told him to stay put and eventually, I was apprehended and thrown in a cell," 

... 

"Is...this true?" Kya stared at the older woman who refused to meet everyone's gaze, 

"Yes...It's...It's true and I just came over to make sure this kid got home without causing anymore trouble," 

Nobody really knew what to say...With Korra, everything was possible. No matter how farfetched...it would be. 

But...it wasn't true now was it...? Definitely not the whole story.

Out of the corner of her eye, Asami saw Kai's face laced with absolute confusion, muttering, "How could...but you're..." and saw Jinora, Ikki and Meelo drag him away to the guest room. 

And that was how they found themselves, Opal screaming out questions that needed to be answered. 

The two older women went quiet looking away from each other. It was Korra who spoke up or rather, loudly exclaimed. 

"THEY KNOW EACH OTHER CAUSE LIN AND KYA ARE DATING! I'M GONNA GO GET CHANGED," and stomped away from everyone. 

Opal's previous questioning outburst was replaced with teenage romantic glee, "OH MY SPIRITS! I'VE GOT TO TELL MOM!" 

"YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT!" Lin practically growled but it was too late, Opal had quickly snapped a photo and sent it to her mother. 

The reply was almost immediate and it only had three words, "About damn time," 

Kya and Lin's faces were redder than ripe tomatoes. 

From the bedroom, they heard Korra's voice, "I SHIP IT!" 

The tense atmosphere was gone within moments but… as Asami stared at the direction the blue-eyed girl made her way to, she couldn’t stop until she knew the full truth.  
[...] 

Kai was pulled back abruptly by three of the four kids that accompanied them. Named, Ikki, Meelo and...Jinora. 

Wow, Jinora was pretty...No, focus Kai! You have things to do! 

"How much do you know?" Ikki hissed out the question with a glare pointed at him, accusing finger as well. 

"You will tell us and you will tell us now! Or face the wrath of the mighty Meelo!" The scruffy boy puffed out his chest. 

"How...How could she...Korra said Waterbending just now...didn't she?" He asked and saw the three siblings look all share a look. 

"...Yes, what of it," Jinora stood in front of her siblings ready to fight back if the need arises. 

Kai swallowed a nervous gulp and took a deep breath before he asked. 

"How can she waterbend...when she's an earthbender?" 

"Well, you seem like a smart guy, figure it out," Jinora replied coldly staring him down. 

How could someone use two elements at the same time. That was impossible! 

"Korra's the Avatar," he breathed out, legs shaking in realization. 

The three siblings' faces hardened even more as clenched their jaws, "And what will you do with that information," Jinora asked as a dangerous edge to her tone. The fear grew bigger as all three of them had a swirling ball of wind on the palm of each their hands. 

"N-nothing, I swear," 

"We can't risk that, now can we?" Ikki said, taking another step closer to him. 

"Dad said, if people knew they'd hurt big sis Korra again...so...if a kid like you knew...I don't think I'd hesitate hurting you," Meelo gave a manic smirk. 

Jinora was right in front of him, only a few feet away, as his back was pressed upon the wall, "Answer...What're you gonna do, Kai" 

"If...if what you're saying is true...Then I owe Avatar Korra my life, if the need arises, I will gladly exchange my life for hers and serve her...Please believe me, I want to repay everything she's done for me. To show her the same kindness she's given me," 

It seemed like he gave the right answer as the trio lowered down their swirling death winds and made it dissipate. 

"Good answer," Jinora smirked. 

And Kai just knew, if he fucked up, this girl would end him. 

[...] 

"Master, there's a man here that wishes to speak to you, shall I connect the call?" The grunt lowered his head, in respect and fear from their master. Far from human. A powerful bionic is what he was. Everything about him was spine-chilling. 

One wrong move would end in death. 

"Patch it through," 

The grunt could only obey. 

"Ah, finally, took you long enough," It was a man who seemed to have just braved through a fire. 

"Better be important, Naotak...My bad, it was 'Amon' now...wasn't it," 

"Yes...well..." Amon grumbled...fear was most likely, what he was feeling at the moment, "I have information you'll want...seriously though, not even a hello? Those triads left a bad taste in my mouth," 

"My patience is running thin," 

"It's worth your time! Don't end the damn call!" It was like this Amon person tried to act tough, "I'll give it to you...for a price," 

"Give your information, then we'll see...I am, after all, A reasonable man," the Master smirked at the man who winced at his reaction. 

Amon grabbed and showed half a cracked white mask. 

"I know where the Avatar is," 

Zaheer had never smiled so sadistically as he did that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I very much likey some threatening airbabies
> 
> This was such a confusing/difficult chapter to write
> 
> Anyway, do comment, love hearing from you all! And those in a similar position, Goodluck to all your school stuff! Hope y'all pass! And for those who're working, y'all get some of that rest! You deserve it!


	15. After Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gawd, thank you so much for all your support, I'm sorry I can't write faster but thank you for being patient!
> 
> Without further ado, here ya go!

-Korra After- 

The following weeks was filled with visions of incapacitated bodies as she hovered over them grasping the air out of their lungs. 

She saw that man who hurt Lin gasping out, feeling his chest chest burn as oxygen was forcefully ripped out of his body. 

Korra was ready to kill. She knew that. She was lost in anger. In that moment, she was no savior. 

Control....there was no such thing. 

She was a being of pure power. Ready to annihilate. 

"Korra! No!" 

She'd heard that voice before. She didn't know where. But it was familiar. She felt safe. 

Her fury slipped out as she flung Zolt towards a tree slamming his back on it. 

She remembered falling down on her knee and with a thud, she was passed out. But not before seeing another person that she didn't know, bending down and grabbing half her cracked mask. 

And she'd wake up with a start, gripping the front of her shirt, drenched in sweat. Unable to sleep for the rest of the night. 

After the fight, she'd woken up in the precinct as Lin asked some agents that worked for her to give them healing. More on the older woman who had suffered serious wounds which were thankfully, fixed up before it could get worse. That day, Lin and her had an agreement to keep the details to just the two of them. 

Kya pushed for the real story as her friends left but didn't get any real answers. Just a bunch of badly fabricated lies if Korra was being honest. 

She felt bad but she wasn't going to drag Kya into this or her family or friends. If she could protect them...that was enough. 

She stood up and grabbed the half the mask and stared at it as she let the sweat dry cause by the previous nightmare. 

The hairs on hair body stood as she made the connection. Whoever that person was...they knew... 

The Red Lotus... 

They knew where...Right within the heart of Republic City... 

There was a silent ding that echoed within her room as her console turned on and showed an email effectively pulling her away from chilling reverie. 

Even without reading the signature, she knew who it was from. 

[Hey Korra my love, my darling! 

We heard you got in the competition! Can't wait to see you there, Babe! 

I'm sooooooooo gonna kick your butt! 

Your one and only ;)  
K.H. 

"P.S. Hope you've adjusted well to your school life and wish to hear from you soon, I.H."] 

Was what the email had said. 

She felt a her eye twitch as she read it. 

They were nice people, very trustworthy and considered family. Overly doting though. With one having an unexplainable infatuation towards her, this was proven by many...many...many advancements, pet names and undying proclamations of love. 

Korra couldn't help but groan. 

Could someone give her a damn break already? 

[...] 

Things were quiet for the next few weeks. Until they were only a few days away from their semestral break. 

And honestly, Asami was thankful. So many things were happening without as much as an answer. It was like the only one dying to know was her. Her brothers and best friends didn't care ask for more, saying, "Some things were better off unknown," but she wasn't like that. She'd seen...one too many, that's for sure. 

She needed the opportunity to...'ask' (no, not interrogate) the blue eyed girl. 

But how? 

A knock on her door that slowly opened revealing a grinning Opal, "'Sams! Guess what happened?" 

"Okay, what is it," she replied sighing unable to match the girl's boundless enthusiasm. 

Opal seemed gruntled at her lack of glee, "Geez, 'Sami, look, I know you have this whole "I will find the truth" thing going on right now but this is worth it," and smiled again, "We got the reservations for Ember Island!" 

Asami raised a brow, "You landed a reservation at this time of the year?" 

"Yup yup, perks of being a Beifong! I'm so happy grandma made a name for us, we get to use it for special privileges," Opal grinned. 

"Bit shallow don't you think?" Asami deadpanned, but maybe Opal was right. A trip to the beach would be a great way to unwind. 

"Oh please, this is the one time I use the Beifong name, plus...Wouldn't you like to see Korra in a well-fitting swimsuit," Opal wagged her eyebrows as she smirked. 

A brief flash of Korra wearing a bikini showcasing her toned muscles but feminine physique crossed her mind and she went absolutely numb. Eyes wide, face crimson red with Opal bursting out laughing. 

"You're so thirsty Asami!" More guffaws as the heiress began pelting the younger Beifong with throw pillows but was easily dodged by the girl. 

Curse that wily airbending training. 

"Can't hit me that easily 'Sami!" Opal teased as she hurriedly ran off from her room. 

She muttered a curse as she went back to her work with occasional thoughts of a certain girl wearing...ahem...that was a secret. 

Opal was right. She was too thirsty for her own good. 

Simultaneously, she decided that she hated it when Opal was right. 

[...] 

Students excitedly bounced on their feet as classes came to nearing end bringing forth the month of July. 

To which her friends exclaimed they were going to be showing her all the thanks she deserved for everything they'd done for her. 

Sooner, classes were over which made everyone jump up in excitement whooping in joy. 

"Oh man! Finally!" Bolin grinned as they all went out glad they wouldn't be in school for at least a month and half. 

"Ditto Bo, Ditto," even Kuvira seemed in a chirpier mood as they all boarded the train and headed for their hangout. Korra's house. (They didn't even need to talk about it anymore, it was just the unanimously agreed hang out) 

"Can't wait to relax and stay in, sleeping," Mako nodded in agreement. 

"What're your plans for the break, Korbear?" Opal asked her as she listened in on their upcoming activities. 

"Babysit the kids I guess and sleep...a lot of sleep," she smiled just thinking about it. 

"Boo! That's boring! We should go on an adventure!" Opal hooked their arms together as they proceeded to head out of the train upon arriving their station. 

"Opal, the last time I went out for an 'adventure' I got thrown in jail by my mom's girlfriend (this was still a cover up and as frustrating as it was, they were still not dating) I'm still in trouble about that, still on watchlist and grounded," of course, Korra expected that, Kya wasn't going to let things go easily. 

"Hmm...How about! We ask permission for you!" Opal grinned as they all walked towards the familiar building where their friend lived. 

"Ooh! That'd be great!" Bolin perked up and hooked his hand on Korra's free arm as she got sandwiched between her friends, "You can meet our families! Since we met yours like....Multiple times!" 

"...Your families...?" She didn't let herself be taken over by panic. 

Oh the awkwardness it'd be if she was 'introduced' to Suyin and the rest of the Beifongs when the heads of the family knew who she was. 

Or seeing her old earthbending master. 

The horror. It wasn't bad but...the drills...the horrible drills... 

"Yeah! Like, you can finally meet our adoptive parents!" Bolin said excitedly, "Tour you around the estate!" 

"Or all of us visiting Zaofu! Meet the Beifong fam! Mom, Dad, My three brothers! Our chef! And everyone else that lives around the place!" 

"Well...one at a time yeah?" She smiled as they headed up, trying to hide that grimace. She wasn't ready to meet everyone's families. 

But it seemed like that was enough an answer to earn the approval from the preppy Beifong. Korra wasn't going to get out of this easily. 

She slowly slipped away from the energetic pair and noticed Asami hadn't said a word since they left school. 

Korra didn't really know how to act around her as of the moment. At the very least, Asami wasn't outwardly searching for clues regarding her identity but Korra knew it wasn't long until the emerald eyed girl would correctly piece them all together. 

And as much as she didn't want Asami to dig deeper (and probably stay away from the one person close to cracking who she was), she just couldn't pull away, "Hey, yuan for your thoughts?" She asked with a smile as the girl furiously did something to her holopad. 

Asami jumped as she stared around her surroundings and found the object of her affection looking at her intently, "Oh! I'm sorry, I got so focused in work, my whole body was on autopilot," 

Korra couldn't help but chuckle, "I relate to that, you get so engrossed---" 

"You don't notice much else," Asami finished as they shared a look giggling at each other. 

There it was. 

That weird feeling within Korra's stomach. 

It had been happening more frequently the last couple of weeks. Maybe she could ask Kya for a diagnosis. 

It felt fluttery, her pulse would quicken, her body felt like it was going hot. 

It was very strange and probably called for immediate medical attention. She'd ask Kya soon. 

"Any plans for summer?" She asked the girl who decided to keep her holopad as they continued walking. 

"Well, not much, we usually spend the summer at each other's houses, My father also insists I come over and join him in certain business meetings, the boys don't really want to take over the business so I have to step up and learn early," 

"Wow, my summer seems bland compared to yours," Korra laughed 

"It's not really much but I do try to have fun," Asami explained, "I'd probably spend a decent amount of my time in the garage fixing up my babies," 

"Ah...right, car enthusiast," in which Asami gave her a downright adorable smile as she nodded eagerly. 

...adorable? 

More fluttering... 

This was more serious than she thought...maybe Arrhythmia? 

"Yep, cars and occasionally join some racing competitions hosted by Future Industries, the winnings go to charity, so it's fun and for a good cause!" 

Korra couldn't help but gape. Seriously, was there anything this woman couldn't do, "You race?! That's awesome!" 

"Well, there's one for this break actually, it's what I was tinkering awhile ago...plans for upgrades on my Sato-Racer V3," Asami said proudly, "If you want...you can come pay a visit, it's in a few actually...though as my friend and guest, you're obligated to cheer me on and console me if I lose," 

Was it just her or was Asami's face red? 

She could've sworn her heart skipped a beat. 

"Well, I can't refuse that invitation now can I," Korra grinned, "My lady, I will be your trusty supporter!" 

"And I'll win in your name," sharing another look before they bursted out laughing at their sheer dorkiness. 

"Great, it's a date," The words left Asami's mouth faster than a bullet. 

"It's a date," 

Both completely unaware of what they just said. They also failed to notice they were the only ones left behind. 

It sure was shaping up to be an interesting summer. 

[...] 

-Kai After- 

Kai was by all accounts, tired, but he continued cleaning the courtyard diligently. It was honest work for being able to have food and shelter. 

He remembered that day he got interrogated by three Eisens that nearly made him collapse in fear. 

The kids didn't say anything more though, they kept it a secret from the other adults, not for their gain but for his safety. Who knows what they would do to him if they found out an outsider knew. 

That day, he didn't really know where he'd go after but it was that woman, Kya, who suggested taking him to Air Temple Island. Now he worked with the other monks around the place, doing chores, running errands. The difference was, he did it willingly. 

"Good to see you adapted well," Jinora walked towards him, arms crossed a hint of a smile playing on her lips. 

"Well, this is actually less strenuous than before," he returned the smile, "Words can't express how thankful I am, I promise you, you have my silence and my utmost loyal---" 

Jinora couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips, "You're a dork," now showing an honest smile as she started walking away, "Oh right, Dad says you're gonna be going to studying with us, didn't take a lot of convincing, which was great, I'll see you at school, Kai!" 

Jinora didn't look back. 

Probably for the best.  
Tears didn't stop gushing out. 

He promised he'd work damn hard, pay them back. Maybe impress a certain sly, smart girl along the way. 

By the end of the day, the Island was spotless. 

[...] 

-Kya After- 

Kya sighed as she stared various medical documents. It's been a hard and awkward few weeks, specifically with two people. 

Her daughter and her 'girlfriend'. 

Kya didn't want to act stern around her adoptive daughter but unless she'd tell her what really went down she'd be grounded and on strict orders to be watched by every agent in Republic City. 

Knowing her Korra, she probably thought keeping everyone in the dark would be protecting them. 

She really wanted to smack that girl's head. She wasn't her real mother but...did Korra trust her so little that she couldn't let her in on her little escapades, or at the very least, offer a better, believeable lie. 

There was beep and an resident nurse had gone in, "Doctor Eisen, there's someone here asking for you?" 

She straightened her back, turned around and found a bouquet of flowers inches away from her face. A certain Chief Beifong, tomato-faced in what Kya guessed would be embarassment. 

"...What're you doing here, Lin?" She tried to keep her voice even, expression hard. 

Yes, even a little bit of weakness would have Kya melting at the Beifong's palm. 

Do NOT focus on how adorable she looks! 

"I...got you...flowers?" Lin replied, each word making the woman redder by the moment. 

This is getting ridiculous. She was past her forties! Why on earth does she feel as giddy as a high schooler?! 

"What...for...?" she managed to mutter out, looking away from the woman in question. 

Who knew the ever stoic, stern, hardass Chief of Police would be found face scarlet red? 

"As an...apology, about what happened a while back," Lin breathed out straightening her posture. 

Ah yes, the second reason for the stiff and awkward air surrounding them. Kya clearly remembered how much the usually stoic woman vehemently denied their ties. 

It hurt, to be frank, that Lin couldn't even be bothered to look at her as she angrily tried to smack both her nieces on the upside of their heads as she continued saying, "I'm not dating Kya!" 

Guess this crush only worked one way. 

And though usually the heads of the White Lotus send each other reports regarding the general well-being of the organization at the end of the week, Lin on the other hand hasn't bothered sending her a damn word for the weeks that transpired. 

Like she was cut-off from her life. 

...And now here she was, in front of her...flowers in hand. 

"You don't really need to apologize, Korra said it as an off-handed comment to try and get the heat off her back...Something she seems to be damn good at," she decided to reply. 

"Kya," 

"You don't have to further associate yourself with me if you feel revolted about the thought of dating me, as you made it abundantly clear the first time around the kids," 

"Kya," 

Her words didn't stop, weeks of running away and now the problem was just in front of her, she couldn't stop, "I get it, you'd never want to end up with someone like me, you made it plenty clear when you were talking with the kids---" 

She was cut off as arms wrapped around torso and Lin's head placed on the crook of her neck. 

Oh spirits above... 

"I'm sorry," Lin whispered, so quietly, meekly...much, much different compared to the persona she usually showed. The person she was. 

"I'm sorry if my words hurt you. I'm not good at this...Feelings...but I don't want to run away anymore and I---" 

Lin never finished her rambling as she pulled away. 

Their eyes met. Intense, feverish tension surrounding them. 

Within seconds, 

Their lips clashed. 

And the only thing Kya could describe it was... 

Fantastic? Amazing? Other worldly? 

Everything in between. 

It was perfect. 

When breathing became a problem, they pulled apart letting their foreheads touch as they leaned into the embrace. 

"How long?" Kya sighed out in contentment, giving the other woman a kiss on the tip of her nose. 

"Years too long," Lin replied showcasing a rare...soft smile, "I was...a fool," 

"Add stubborn, bratty, hard headed, hardass," 

"I get it," Lin rolled her eyes in false annoyance. 

"You still have to tell me what happened to you and Korra," Kya pinched Lin's sides as they continued the hug. 

"I promised her not to tell...but if it wasn't for her, I'd have died that night," Lin muttered grimly. 

"...Was it?" 

Lin shook her head, "No...Not them...just unpleasant people I'm glad I took out...You raised her well, the kid...She's reckless, impulsive, brash but...She's got a good heart, an Avatar worth serving for," 

Kya couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. They were quiet for a moment, merely enjoying each other's presence, arms wrapped around one another 

"How do you think they'll react if we tell them?" Kya asked planting a small kiss on the other woman's cheek. 

"About damn time," Lin muttered deadpanned. 

They couldn't stop the laughter that escaped their lips. 

About damn time indeed. 

[...] 

Later that night, Kya had gone to her daughter's place to find her laying down the couch snoring away. 

She sat near the edge placing a hand on the girl's head running her hand on her hair. 

She saw pieces of memories flash before her as she stared at her adopted daughter. 

The first time they met. How she took care of her...raised her. How even when the girl grew older she couldn't help but think this is her daughter. 

She heard a groan and slowly Korra stirred and opened groggy eyes, "Kya?" She muttered sleepily and sat up, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. 

"Hey squirt," she gave the girl a kiss on her temple. 

"What time is it?" 

"Too late for you to be napping on the couch, sleep on your bed for once," Kya chuckled ruffling the girl's hair as she yawned. 

For a brief moment, it seemed so...happy. 

Content. 

Then Korra gave her a sad, defeated look, "I'm sorry," 

Her brows scrunched up in worry and her motherly instincts kicked in. She gave the girl a gentle hug as Korra slowly eased in. 

Kya felt wetness dripped down her shoulder. 

Then she realized, Korra was crying. 

"What's wrong honey?" She tried to make her tone even and comforting. 

This girl, this meek, crying girl. Was the same one she first saw on the hospital bed ten years ago. 

"I'm sorry I lied..." sniffle, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect them," 

"Oh honey...it wasn't your fault," 

"I'm a worthless Avatar... I don't want to lose anyone anymore," Korra bawled out, undeterred tears falling out like broken debris, "I don't want to lose---" 

"It's okay honey...You won't lose anyone ever again," Kya tried not to weep, she had to be there for her. Be strong for her. 

"But what if I---" 

"You won't, okay honey? Everything will be okay, you won't lose anyone ever again," Kya cupped the girl's cheeks and gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

That's right... 

She wouldn't let Korra suffer losing anyone again. 

All of them, were going to see her grow up into an amazing Avatar. That strong little girl who was now her daughter. 

They would protect her and be with her. Korra won't lose another family ever again. 

It was a quiet few minutes as Korra settled on laying down Kya's lap. Her mother running her hands through the girl's hair. 

And as the atmosphere calmed down, Korra muttered in the darkness. 

"If it's a choice between me and the world...promise me you won't stop me from choosing the world," 

Kya knew there indeed be a time a decision would be made. 

Korra's life or everyone else. 

She prayed to the spirits for it to never come, but couldn't stop the words from spilling out. 

"I promise,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry this long guysssss, I suck I know, hope you enjoyed it nonetheless
> 
> Tell me your thoughts haha


	16. Ah, Summer Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GAWD GUYS IM SO SORRY IT'S TAKING ME SO LONG.
> 
> As I've replied previously, it's cause I'm studying for my board exams, get my license and I'm so sorry I can't focus on writing.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, Happy Holidays guys! This one's for you :D

Two laps remaining, her grip on the controls grew tighter. 

"Stay calm, Sato," she willed herself to stay calm. 

Four other racers slamming on the sides of her vehicle. 

"Two can play at that game!" 

A Cabbage Corp. rider readied himself to gain enough momentum to crash on her side wing with the intent to send her flying out of the course. 

Now it doesn't come as a surprise to find the only daughter of the Sato name to be talented. Racing is just one of the many skills in her arsenal. 

She smirked as the neared the sharp bend. 

"Let's find out what this upgrade can do," 

Shifting her gear as the turn approaches, she took a deep breath, exhaled. 

And slammed the button that unleashed her her little toy. 

Her grip tightened on the wheel as the super nitro ripped through the barricade of vehicles that threatened to take her out. 

She didn't have time to think, breathe or even process what had happened. 

Maybe she should've enhanced her car's overall capabilities. Food for thought she supposed as the blasted super nitro rocketed away from the other competitors. It was definitely more effective than she realized. 

She couldn't stop the grin the broke out her lips. 

Yeah, this is what her blood craved, the adrenaline that ripped through her body as she overtakes every single adversary ahead. 

Oh yeah, she was definitely good at this. 

[...] 

Korra was awestruck. Never before had her heart thumped with this much excitement all by watching a racing match. 

Her eyes was glued towards the red and black hovercraft (though if she was being honest, was more akin to that of a mini rocket by the speed it just unleashed) one moment Asami had been surrounded, all the other racers ganging up against her and in a heartbeat, they were left to eat dust. 

"Heck yeah!" Bolin cheered beside her, fist pumping in the air at the impressive display. 

Mako followed suit with his own encouragements, "Go 'Sams!" 

As for Korra? 

Well she was too dazed as Asami took that significant lead and crossed the finished line first. 

"WAY TO GO A-SA-MI!" Opal and Kuvira chanted until all four of them were screaming out the emerald eyed girl's name running down to where Asami was. 

"C'mon Kor! Let's go greet miss winner," Mako grinned at her as he quickly followed their other friends. 

As soon as they arrived, they found the girl surrounded by journalists and other media personnel trying to get some probable scoop but were blocked by designated guards. 

Approaching them was a tight, red and black protective jumpsuit and a helmet. 

Korra swore up and down that time probably stopped at that very moment. The deafening cheers grew quiet, distant and she couldn't see anything or anyone but her. 

Asami slowly removed the helmet and like beautiful waves, jet black hair cascaded perfectly down her shoulders and her face revealed a delightfully, absolutely adorable grin of euphoric glee. 

Oh. 

Her entire body went on auto-pilot as they all gave their congratulations and hugs towards the green eyed girl's impressive skill. 

Oh. 

Korra didn't even notice Asami was talking to her. 

Oh. 

"So what did you think?" Asami smiled somewhat bashfully holding the helmet on both her hands. 

She didn't notice she replied, "Are you kidding me!? That was awesome! You were awesome!" She replied with vigor, earning a laugh from the other girl. 

"Thanks, I try my best," Asami replied playfully giggling at the blue-eyed girl's outburst. 

The sounds died down and for a moment Korra swore all she heard was Asami's giggles. The sound resonating ever so pleasantly inside her chest, deep within her mind. 

All Korra could think of was, "How beautiful," as she smiled at the girl affectionately. 

"There she is! That's my girl!" A deep voice boomed around pulling her thoughts away. They were approached by a tall man, slicked black hair with thick facial hair accompanied by a woman looked very much like her friend if only a bit more aged up. 

"Mom! Dad!" Asami ran towards her father open arms gushing, "Did you see that!? Those were awesome upgrades right!?" 

"Oh they were honey! You have to tell me what you used how thought of it and---" 

"Alright you two nerds, we get it, you're smart," The woman giggled as she saw the two's antics. 

"Hey Mom! Dad!" Bolin grinned walking up to their mother and kissing her on the cheek, followed up by Mako to do the same, "Sorry we went on ahead," Mako smiled as he greeting the woman as well. 

"Oh it's quite fine boys, your father and I had to stay for an arduous meeting with nothing to show for it, at least you were there to support your sister when we couldn't," The woman replied teasingly, making her words louder for the man to hear. 

"Well how was I supposed to know they were going to waste my time with nonsense deals! I wanted to see my baby girl race as much as you did," the man huffed and pouted. 

"Hey Aunt Yasu, Uncle Hiro, took a while eh," Opal snickered at the Sato Family shenanigans. Kuvira could only smirk at how much the father-daughter duo babbled about hybrid engines and revolutionary upgrade ideas. 

"There they are, my two nieces, Opal I have to say I loved your dress suggestions last time, did wonders for my waist, you have to get me new ones, I'm not getting any younger," The woman joked, pinching Opal and Kuvira's cheeks. 

Perhaps this was the first time Korra truly felt out place in their little group. It felt like she was an intruder. Unable to do much else, she took two steps back and stared at the scene unfolding before her. 

There was a twinge in her chest, different from the one she was feeling earlier. This was more...unpleasant. 

Bittersweet. 

If her parents were alive now, would they treat her same way? Praise her for her achievements, hug her tightly and show the same amount of enthusiasm she does for her passion? 

Longing. 

Guess no matter how much time passes, some wounds never heal. 

She was just a stranger amongst them. An outsider who--- 

"Oh my, who's this sweet looking thing?" Korra's thoughts were interrupted as she was approached by Asami's mother. 

"Oh! Guess we forgot to introduce you! Mom, this is Korra! The latest addition to our crew!" Bolin grinned as he hooked his arm around her dragging her out of her melancholy. 

"You are just adorable aren't you!" The older woman also leaned forward and gave her a sweet pinch to her cheek, "Nice to meet you darling, I'm Yasuko Sato, you may call me Yasuko or Aunt Yasu, I prefer the latter," 

"Uh...um...Nice to meet you, Ma'am," 

Yasuko pouted, "Now what did I just say?" 

"...Nice to meet you Aunt Yasu," 

"Oh my, you're adorable, Honey, may I keep her too?" 

"Stop taking in kids that aren't yours," her husband replied in jest, eyes loving staring at his wife in amusement, then turning to her, "Pleasure to meet you, Korra was it? My name is Hiroshi," he said, "and I prefer Uncle Hiro as well," 

"It's my pleasure to meet you too Sir---Uncle Hiro," Korra replied, mildly unsure of what else to say. Having to talk to one of the biggest owners of a world reknown corporation tends to leave her speechless apparently. 

From behind the married couple, she could see a snickering Opal and a red-faced Asami swatting the girl's arm. 

What was that about? 

"Now, since you guys exchanged pleasantries, Let's go home! I'm starving," Bolin exclaimed making the adults laugh. 

"Oh I guess I have to---" Korra started, she was going to say she was heading home, only to be stopped by the couple. 

"You're not going anywhere missy, have dinner with us and be pampered, Sato family hospitality," Yasuko winked 

The last thing Korra saw was her friends chuckling as she was escorted to sit right next to the head Satos. 

"We'll take the other car!" Mako said, smirking. 

Oh boy, it was going to be a long drive. For Korra, just for Korra. 

[...] 

Yasuko was frankly really unsure what it was about the blue eyed girl that made her want to baby her, hug her tight or respect her. 

Inside that one car ride, she had gotten attached to the girl rather quickly. Endearing yet...dignified. 

Even she didn't get this attached to the Beifongs as fast. 

Another odd detail was how this girl seemed...familiar, somehow, like she's seen her before. 

There was just something special about this her. Yasuko could sense it. She was different and destined for things beyond anyone's understanding was what her gut was saying. 

When Korra told them about how she got here, her heart damn near broke at the story. Her parents both taken away from her at a young age. Even her husband, who was known to be quite a steel-hearted business man, softened as he heard the tale. 

"Well, it's so long ago and I have people I can call family and friends," Korra smiled, "I'm happy to have been accepted by everyone," 

"Oh come here," Yasuko sat next to the girl and gave her a tight hug, cradling the girl softly. 

"You have a place with the Satos now, any friend of my kids is my kid now too," Yasuko exclaimed hugging the girl tighter. 

"We get it Yasu, I think the kid's suffocating now," Hiroshi chuckled, "But like what my lovely wife says, you have a place here now too, friends of our kids is family," 

The rest of the ride was quite enjoyable. 

[...] 

"Okay, what did you say and do to Korra?" Asami asked as soon as her parents arrived (cause the five of them got home first), immediately, the boys got up and gave the girl a grand tour of their estate Opal and Kuvira in tow which gave Asami the chance to pull her parents in for questioning. 

"We just wanted to get to know her, she's really nice honey," Yasuko gave her daughter an amused look. 

"Yeah, nice girl, you made a good friend there," her father gave her back a pat. 

"Okay for real, what did you say to her, you guys weren't even this nice with the Beifongs!" 

Yasuko made an exaggerated gasp, "Really, honey, is that how badly you think of us, Mama is hurt," 

"No, I'm sorry, I just didn't want you scaring her away, Korra's a great friend and you guys have a mean tendency to interrogate the life out of my peers," 

"Oh trust me Asami dear, I had to separate your mother cause she was smothering poor Korra to death," 

Yasuko huffed out, "That girl deserves all the parental affection in the world, you hear?" 

"So you did interrogate her!" 

Hiroshi placed an hand on her shoulder, "We wanted to get know her honey, surely you understand, we had to make sure you three were friends with someone who won't take advantage of you," 

"That you're friends with someone genuine," Yasuko followed up. 

"I know I know...I get it, still," Asami pouted 

"Well, I can tell this is going to be a long mother-daughter talk about boundaries, I'm going to find the kids and ask Korra about programming techniques," 

Slipping away, Hiroshi exited the room before his daughter could make another outburst. 

"Did you interrogate the whole life story part out of her?" Asami asked aghast at her mother who remained impassive. 

"Asami..." 

"I'm overreacting, I just didn't want you to---" 

Slowly, Yasuko's lips tilted upwards threatening to smirk at her, "I know why you're so protective," 

Asami raised a brow in confusion, eyes wary for what's next to come, "I'm not being protective of anything," 

"Oh honey, you're still so bad at hiding your crushes, it's fine, Mama approves of this one," and Yasuko stepped forward to give her daughter a hug. 

"Wha---how!? I mean I don't---" 

"Denial gets you nowhere sweetheart, a mother knows," 

Asami's face was as red as her Yasuko's dress, heat practically engulfing her entire body. 

"Don't worry, your father is none the wiser, now tell me, what is it that caught your attention?" Gone was the teasing nature of her mother's tone, replaced by genuine interest and understanding. 

Asami slowly eased in into the hug, enjoying being held by the one person she could talk to about everything, "You won't laugh at my expense about it?" 

"I'm your mother, of course I will," Yasuko's snickered and made them sit down on the nearby couch, instinctively, Asami placed her head on her mother's lap and Yasuko carefully ran her fingers through her hair, "Tell me how you met," 

It was nice, relaxing. Asami didn't realize how much she'd missed being back home. 

"The first time I met her was at school, she dropped her holopad and I happened to pick it up," Asami smiled at the memory, "It seems so long ago now, but really only been a few months," 

"That is such...what was it Opal called...ah, a meet-cute?" 

"Please never say that ever again, Mom, I'm begging," 

Yasuko laughed and gestured her to continue, "Well...I saw her and I thought..." her face grew red again, there was just something about their mother-daughter talks that made her want to spill everything out, "I thought...'wow, she's gorgeous, look at those muscles', and I basically had a panic attack when I saw her eyes, mom...they were so blue and I can't---" 

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you like this," Yasuko giggled, "Bisexual? More like Bye-sexual," 

"Mom!" 

"I'm sorry honey, you're such a disaster I didn't expect it, it wasn't like this with the others, it's amusing to say at the least," 

"That's it," she sat up and whined, "I don't want to tell you anything anymore," 

"Oh my sweet baby, you will tell me, I know you will, now what made you like her?" 

Asami peeked through her peripherals and saw genuine interest in her mother's eyes, she was thankful, you'd hear disapproving parents all too often, but with Yasuko and Hiroshi? 

They loved them all the same. She was more than happy she could run back and tell them anything, (Well more on her mother than dad, not because her father would disapprove of her infatuation, more on the fact that he'd go protective dad mode) 

And so she continued, telling Yasuko about all that transpired between her and Korra, her life in general (leaving out the learning to naturally bend part, she didn't know how to approach that yet) 

By the end, all Yasuko could say was, "You look exactly like your father when he was still courting me," 

"Meaning?" Asami asked 

"You're whipped, love," 

"Mom!" 

After months, the Sato household was a lively once more. 

[...] 

Korra didn't know how she found herself amidst a Pai Sho match against Hiroshi Sato but here she was. 

And damn, he was smart. 

Not a single one of his defenses let up since their game started. 

It began quite enjoyably too, after the tour around the estate (which took about...an hour or so? Including Bolin and Mako talking about their childhood shenanigans), Hiroshi had found them and asked her about certain programming techniques which at one point led to a philosophical debate. 

And now, is being settled with a friendly game of Pai Sho. The scores were a stalemate and she's not confident she can even turn the tides. It's been awhile since she'd had an opponent this good. 

"How can they keep this up? It's been hours!" Bolin sighed, "I was gonna show Korra my action figures," 

"Probably a long time Bo, I haven't seen dad this focused in a game," Mako chuckled and directed his attention on the board, it was a very close match. One false move means quick death. 

"I have to say Korra, you are one tough customer," Hiroshi gave a smile, "But...It seems I have more experience in this than you," 

"A welcome challenger, Sir---Uncle Hiro," She smiled back. 

"Dang, I'd like to a game with Korra too, you never told me you play Pai Sho," Kuvira said with a raised brow following their movements intently. 

"Yeah well, you guys are all nerds and I still don't get how you play," Opal huffed out. 

The living room doors opened and in came the mother daughter duo who had been missing all this time, "All right you geeks, dinner now, I cooked you know!" Yasuko puffed her cheeks, arms crossed. 

Asami gave a light chuckle, "By 'cook', she meant she added chives to the already prepped soup," 

Hiroshi looked up from the board, staring lovingly at his wife, "Alright honey, we will, just as soon as I win against this kiddo," 

Amidst his distracted stupor, Hiroshi had moved just the right piece for Korra to make a turn around. 

Looking back down at the board, Hiroshi's eyes widened at the mistake he made, meeting Korra's triamphunt grin, "Aha! Checkmate! Sir---Uncle Hiro," 

"Woah way to go Kor!" Kuvira clapped her back snickering at the play. 

"Yasuko, love, you're too disctracting for your own good," He shook his head and stood up, hand outstretched, "Excellent match, Korra my dear, next time I'd like a fair fight though, so I'll be banning my lovely wife for being so beautifully distracting," 

"Cheers for Ma'am---Aunt Yasu, thank you for the win," Korra chuckled and shook his hand. 

Dinner at the Sato household was lively, filled with jokes and laughter, the food was fantastic too ("perks of having a personal chef?" Korra thought) 

It was around 9 in the evening that she'd said she needed to get home. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over, we have plenty of room Korra sweetie," Yasuko said. 

"Oh no, it's fine Ma---Aunt Yasu, I told my mom we were gonna have movie night," 

"Oh I see, well, you're welcome here anytime you hear?" And Yasuko stepped forward and gave her a tight hug, "Come back soon," 

She pulled away and gave a small smile, "Thank you for having me over," 

"Well, we'll be heading back too," Opal said, grabbing Kuvira's arm, "We'll get Korra home," 

Asami raised her brow, "I thought for sure you two would stay over," 

"Mom wants to talk to us apparently," Kuvira replied 

"Thanks for having us Sato-Fam!" Opal grinned and headed out, "'Sami! The plan! You tell 'em and I'll hold out my end of the bargain, let's go Kor!" 

And with goodnights and byes, they headed home. 

[...] 

Yasuko found herself awake in the early hours of the day. Specifically, four o'clock in the morning. There was something the tickled her thoughts, about a certain blue eyed girl. 

If she was right... 

She headed downstairs and down some more, feet quiet, the air still all around her. To the attic she found herself in. 

Dust surrounding the room, she really ought to have it cleaned. Placing her attention on a box off the corner, she went to pick it up, blowing out the dust atop of it. 

When she opened the box, Yasuko found herself staring at old photos of her kids when they were younger. She knew what she was looking for specifically. 

At the very bottom of the box was an album filled of pictures, Bolin, Mako and Asami. 

Amongst it, a class photo, one that always stuck to her. Bolin and Mako had been staring straight at the camera, both smiling. 

Then there was her daughter, whose attention wasn't even directed at the camera, her line of sight directed at a girl who sat a few places away from her, brown hair tied a short ponytail, wolftails framing her face, the same bronzed skin and crystal blue eyes filled with mirth and mischief. She just knew. 

Yasuko couldn't stop herself from giggling, "Oh my...so that's where," 

Maybe, some things were meant to be. 

That night, Yasuko closed her eyes and wished to the spirits, that both of the girls may find happiness. 

Of course, no reason she won't have a little bit of fun along the way, she'll keep this little tidbit to herself. 

She whispered "Asami, honey, you have your work cut out for you," chuckling.  
May they find happiness indeed. 

[...] 

A week and a half from visiting the Sato Manor, Korra found herself lazing around her house, a rare reprieve, everyone else was busy so no one was coming over. Giving Naga a chance to just lay down her stomach receiving endless scratches. 

When her console chimed, an email. 

"I need your help, utmost priority, red alert!"  
-K.H. 

Attached to it was...a plane ticket to the fire nation. 

"What the...?" Korra raised a brow. 

Did something happen to the Honou Family!? 

Surely she would've heard something! 

What if the Red Lotus got them before they got to message! 

Impossible, the Palace was like an impregnable fortress and the royal family was no slouch in the arts of bending. 

Still, Korra had a bad feeling. 

A very bad feeling. 

"Naga, contact Kya, tell her the Palace summoned me," or rather...the Princess. 

With a bark, Naga did what was told. 

This better not be a waste of time. 

[...] 

About two weeks into the vacation, they found themselves on the ever beautiful beach of Ember Island. 

Asami relaxed as white sands seeped into the soles of her feet, she sighed out somewhat melancholic. 

"Shame Korra couldn't come with us," Mako said whilst holding a volleyball on his hands. 

"This was supposed to be a 'Krew' outing! Crew with a K!" Bolin pouted. 

Kuvira raised her brow, "...Krew...?" 

"Yeah, me and Opal thought about it and decided, "Yeah that's pretty catchy!" Henceforth, we're known as 'Krew'!" 

"Its just crew with extra steps, sheesh," Kuvira huffed out in, "Oddly fits though...well, since you guys are mopey, I'm going to sunbathe and enjoy the beach, see you ahead," with that, Kuvira went down grabbing her sunscreen and a nice beach towel. 

"It doesn't feel the same," Bolin sighed, "Let's go take a dip bro!" He said before walking towards the water. 

Mako nodded, observing the area, "Hey...Ope...Isn't Ember Island usually packed full on summer days?" 

"Come to think of it..." Opal looked around, there definitely was...less people than she anticipated, the reservations were packed full for this area the last she checked, "Huh, I wonder if there's an event or some sort," 

Mako merely shrugged and followed his brother, "Well, since you two are moping too, I'm gonna go snorkeling," 

As soon as Mako was out of earshot, Opal poked her sides, "You okay 'Sams?" 

She flinched at the sudden contact, "Y-yeah...I'm fine," she sighed. 

"No you're not," Opal said pointedly, "Sorry Korra couldn't be here," 

"It's fine...Knowing her she had to have a good reason," 

It was then that they'd heard playful laughter, from behind and...bickering? 

"Why do you have to keep hogging Korra anyway! I was going to ask her to help me train," 

...Korra...? 

"Unless you forget dearest brother, I was the one who took the initiative of inviting Korra over! I have more Korra-Previlege!" 

...Her Korra...? (well not hers but you get the point!) 

"How about we both agree that you guys just basically kidnapped me for your own amusement," a very familiar voice said sullenly. 

Opal and Asami focused their attention to where the voices were coming from, just behind a small grove trees. 

A guy and a girl their age, glaring at each other. The girl whose...ample chest pressed up against a certain water tribe girl's arm and the guy gritting his teeth in frustration. 

They would be stupid not to know who the pair was. The crowned prince and princess of the Fire Nation. 

Prince Iroh and Princess Kasumi Honou. 

Instinctively, Asami and Opal ducked as they saw Korra's head slowly making a turn. 

Why did Asami hide...!? 

Or better yet, Why is Korra with the heirs of the Fire Nation!? 

How does she know them!? 

Why is the Princess pressing her chest on Korra's arm!? 

The summer continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, thank you so much for all the support, I promise to write more once my sched clears up!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that, Have a good one peeps!
> 
> Love to hear from you guys :D


	17. Ignite! The Blazing Hot Vacation Episode!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't take as long but I don't know about the next chapter
> 
> I just put this one on cause I was procrastinating on studying lol, send help am ded
> 
> Anyway, do enjoy :3

Kuvira felt the sun’s heat seep into her skin as she lay down on the pristine sands of Ember Island. This was a good idea, she needed to unwind. Take some time to calm herself and think things through. 

A little recap, shall we? 

That night Opal and her took Korra home, they headed back to the Sato-Beifong household and prepped their stuff. They haven’t told the others yet but it’s not like they were given too much time. 

“You know, I thought for sure they’d just call or something, I didn’t think they’d want us to go visit Zaofu,” Opal scrunched her nose pouting. 

“Well, we’ll just tell the others we’ve been summoned, now hurry up car’s about to arrive,” 

In thirty or so minutes, a hovercar pulled up on the street and they both locked up the house. Getting in, they were greeted by the Beifong Family driver, “Good evening young Misses, shall we on head on now?” He asked. 

“Yes, to the airport, Sir,” Kuvira replied politely and eased her back on the soft leather couch. 

“They could’ve at least waited tomorrow, I’m sleepy,” Opal yawned and leaned on Kuvira’s shoulder. 

“You know how over dramatic Mom gets,” she chuckled, “Besides, they miss us, we have been postponing going home for a few days now,” 

“I’m tired Kuvi,” 

Kuvira couldn't help but chuckle, “I’ll wake you up once we get there,” 

They arrived in Zaofu a little over three o’clock in the morning with her piggybacking the younger sibling on her back. 

The grand doors opened and they were met by the woman who had taken her in, the woman she owed her life to, “Hey mom, sorry we took so long,” Kuvira gave a small smile, one of her genuine ones. 

Was it just her or did Suyin’s hair grow grayer in the months they were away? Guess governing an entire state is just that stressful…  
Or was it something else? 

“My girls, I’m so happy you’re here,” she stepped closer and gave them both a hug, Opal still on her back, “I suppose it would’ve been better to send you in tomorrow but… I missed you both so much,” 

“Feeling’s mutual Mom, we missed you too,” if Bo was here, he’d definitely tease her for the soft expressions she's showing right now. 

“You two must be tired, we’ll catch up tomorrow,” Suyin gave her forehead a kiss along with Opal’s, “Could you take your sister to her room?” 

“Will do, glad to be back, Mom,” 

She was far from an emotional person but being here she really did miss being home. 

Placing Opal on her bed and watching her snore away made her snicker, it was always a funny contrast unlike when people usually see in the peppy girl. They always assumed Opal would be ladylike upon first glance but the girl’s got fire for days and sleeps like a she worked in a construction crew. 

Shaking her head, Kuvira headed out, heading to her room, ready to sleep it off. 

Her room was at the other side of the house, not because she was being treated as an outcast, way back then she chose it that way. To avoid being a burden at first and then realizing it was a smart idea not wanting the boys and even Opal from jumping at her stomach and dragging her out of bed so early. 

Plus, it was the quiet side of the house, her next door neighbors we hardly ever visiting and if they were, nobody would want to be rowdy. The great Toph Beifong and Lin Beifong, not a one would dare be noisy when those two were around. 

She passed by the dark living room and saw Suyin still wide awake…talking? 

With who? 

She hid behind the wall as she listened in on the conversation. Something in her gut told her this would be important, she mentally apologized and continued to eavesdrop. 

“Are you sure about this?” she said, voice strained laced with fear. 

“Look, I’m blind but I know who I saw, they’re up to something and we need to warn them,” a familiar voice, a tone that always seemed sarcastic. Kuvira knew who it was instantly. 

“What could they want in the swamp?!” 

"I don’t know either but tell Lin she needs to keep a trained eye on the brat, I’ll go ahead and warn Zuko and Katara too,” The voice said gruffly. 

“Do you think they know where she is?” 

“No, at least not yet… but I have a feeling they will find out soon,” the voice sighed, “It’s just problems one after the other,” 

“Will the kids be safe?” 

“Look Su, I don’t know, fate works in the strangest ways, I didn’t know the next Avatar would be friends with your kids,” 

… 

Avatar? 

“We can’t let her fall in their clutches, I’ll tell Kya and Tenzin to keep a closer eye on her,” 

Her?...Avatar?! 

“I’m too old for this, you don’t see Katara dealing with this or Zuko, I’ve been on enough adventures,” the woman grumpily said. 

She heard Su take a deep breath, “We’ll keep alert,” she breathed out, “On another note, you should really be less harsh on the poor girl,” 

“I’m harsh because I don’t want to see a friend die in front of me ever again,” 

“Mom…” 

“Bah! Enough sappy talk, get some sleep love, we’ll talk tomorrow,” 

Unable to say anything else, she heard Suyin’s footsteps draw nearer and nearer. Kuvira hid behind the pot plant until she was sure she was gone, she breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Hey you, don’t think I didn’t see you there!” the voice said from behind her, “I see everything here kid!” 

Years later, Kuvira was and still is scared of the greatest natural Earthbender in the world. Toph Beifong, she who fought in the previous Hundred-year war. A frightening force to be reckoned with. 

“Ma’am! I’m sorry, I---” 

“Save your breath, what’re you gonna do now that you’ve found out?” Toph said, something told Kuvira that she could never lie her way out of the old woman. The only real choice would be to tell the truth. 

“I… The Avatar is real?” 

In the dark Kuvira saw a faint trace of a smirk on the old woman’s lips, “Real?! Of course they’re real! After everything all the Avatars before have done for this world, you doubt their existence! Ignorant children, the lot of you,” 

“But…How…Why… Who…?” she replied, unable to form the words in her mouth. Questions with no real answers. 

“I can see you’re confused and all, look kid, you can choose what you want to do with the information but if you jeopardize her life in anyway, there will be hell to pay from yours truly and I assure you, along with everyone who loves and cares for her,” 

“…Who…Who are you talking about? Jeopardize who?” Kuvira said utterly confused. 

“Why the Avatar of course!” 

“How could I…I didn’t even know Avatars existed!” 

A whirlwind of thoughts took over her mind, she needs a drink as the information sunk in. 

The Avatar was real… 

THE AVATAR WAS REAL! 

Toph slowly started walking away, not once turning back, then after putting a considerable distance between them, she stopped, “Well, I’m all up for making things interesting, prove your loyalty to us, to the world, protect the Avatar,” 

She couldn’t stop her voice from leaking out similar to a hush, a whisper, then out came the most important question 

“But…Who is the Avatar?” 

Toph turned around and gave her a mischievous grin, the kind you’ll see from a child who was ready to prank someone and she said two words before disappearing into the shadows of the mansion. 

“Ask Korra,” 

She felt someone block the sun’s rays from her face, if it was Bolin, she was so ready to hit him, she more than enough earned a quiet respite on the beach. 

Ready to reprimand she opened and eyes and inhaled a sharp breath, about to reply in a snarky manner, it wasn’t Bolin, it was Asami and Opal. 

“Korra’s here! Hide!” Asami hissed in panic and quickly grabbed their stuff to the nearest empty beach cottage. 

“I’ll grab the boys!” Opal rushed and within a minute, the five of them were all sitting on the floor of the cottage hiding from their friend. 

Was she even supposed to tell her family and best friends quite possibly the biggest secret the world has never known?! 

She wasn’t really informed on how she’d act around being told one of her closest friends is the freakin’ Avatar! 

“Hey what gives? I was enjoying looking at the fishies! Bolin pouted, 

“Yeah! Is something wrong ‘Sams?” Mako asked 

“Korra’s here,” Asami replied in a hushed tone. 

“What? How?” Mako replied in confusion 

“Korra’s here!? Oh great! Let’s go get her!” Bolin said excitedly 

“We weren’t done Bo! Korra’s here, with the Fire Nation’s only heirs!” 

Bolin’s face scrunched up, thinking, “Heirs…?” 

Any doubts she had to Toph’s claim quickly flew out the window, Korra was here…because she personally knew them. The Prince and Princess. She was here on Avatar business. 

“The Honou family’s Prince and Princess…?” Mako asked 

Asami and Opal nodded. 

No good, Kuvira can’t tell them, plus it would be a violation to Korra’s privacy and from the conversation she’d overheard… Bad people were after her. The type of bad who would kill. 

Toph’s voice echoed in her head, “Prove yourself, to us…to the world…Protect the Avatar,” 

Kuvira always asked herself how she could ever payback the Beifongs for everything they’ve done for her. Perhaps, this was the way. 

She didn’t know about ‘fun’ as Toph put it, but…it won’t be bland that’s for sure. 

Protect the Avatar? The most powerful being in the world? Pfft, no big. 

[…] 

Korra’s been here for the past three days, courtesy of the Honou siblings. Surprisingly, Kya didn’t question it and almost immediately allowed her departure. Korra guessed that something was up but didn't question it further. Her mind was too focused on the 'trouble' brewing at the Fire Palace (nonexistent as it was). 

It was beautiful, she had to admit. When was the last time she’d been to the beach? Too long for sure. 

Though she’d definitely prefer being at home right now, asleep on the couch or something with Naga on her stomach. 

Not being dragged around by the royal majesties. 

Iroh and Kasumi. The first time she’d met them was way back when she was still in the compound on her first years of Avatar training. The three of them being taught by their grandfather, one of her fire bending masters, Fire Lord Zuko. 

They were what you’d call…childhood friends. 

They were fun actually, when they weren’t being overly doting. Iroh treated her like a younger sibling and a rival, always eager to pick fights on her behalf. He was like those people you’d see in shows, the justice character always on the side of good. A hero type, the main character in every cliché fantasy setting. 

Kasumi on the other hand was nothing like her sibling, in fact the first time Korra had met her, they didn’t get along was an understatement... Korra was too serious, Kasumi was a spoiled brat. Kasumi thought Korra was too broody and stuck up for not wanting to do her bidding and following her whims. 

They only became close after one incident, a snowstorm and Kasumi being a brat. That was the time she decided to go out and give everyone a big scare and got herself lost in the process. 

Korra found her covered in snow, shivering and did what she could, warming both of them up with her Firebending and carried her back to the compound. 

Kasumi’s been smitten ever since. 

By smitten, she meant downright professing her undying love at each turn. 

Korra could remember clear as day, “I’m marrying Korra once I grow up!” Kasumi proclaimed which cause her to pale and gape. She didn’t know what else she could do. There was nothing left but to accept the circumstances. 

Korra did feel bad though, not once had she reciprocated the girl’s feelings, she never really felt the same way, besides, how could she focus on relationships when the Red Lotus were still out there. 

Too much at stake. Her life is literally on the line, worse, the world as you know it. 

“Korra, baby, you’re glaring again,” Kasumi poked her cheek and snuggled closer, arm wrapped on her own. 

“Please give half my body back,” she groaned. 

“Nope, I missed you too much,” Kasumi replied in a sing-song tone, “When I heard you were going to start going to Ace I practically begged grandpa to let me attend there too, Mom said no though, apparently it would look bad if we didn’t attend the Fire Nation's most prestigious school, pssh, stupid politics,” she pouted 

“Well, truth be told, I didn’t even know I took the exam and passed,” 

“As expected of my darling,” Kasumi grinned and leaned over to give Korra a kiss on the cheek only to be stopped by the blue-eyed girl’s hand. 

“Don’t you think you’re getting too bold this early in the morning?” Korra sighed once more. 

“Oh…so you prefer I be bold at night…my my…you’ve gotten more daring since I’ve last seen you darling,” Kasumi replied slyly. 

“Not what I meant and you know it,” she gave her a flick on the forehead, “Also, where’s Iroh… he should be back by now,” 

Kasumi scrunched her nose whilst rubbing the part Korra flicked, “I for one don’t really care about him, just getting in the way of my date---” 

“Not a date,” 

“And always up in my business, even at school! Honey, let’s ditch him,” 

Korra couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out her lips, it was good to know both of them haven’t changed. 

“No, we won’t ditch him,” 

“Tch, goody two shoes,” 

Just then Iroh arrived carrying three bottles of soda, sweat dripping down his face, “Sorry, the vending machines were on the other side!” 

“So much for being a star athlete, can’t even get here fast enough,” Kasumi grabbed a bottle and opened it. 

“There! I got you a drink! Now do I get to spar with Korra!?” he said 

“Hmm…let me think…You may…” Iroh’s face lit up, “Not! We’re on our honeymoon so don’t bother us!” 

“This isn’t fair! You’re not her only friend! 

“All right you guys, quit it, the orders were for to have fun,” Iroh and Kasumi pouted and crossed their arms, “Together,” 

“Why can’t we be like those guys at the beach,” Iroh said still pouting. 

Kasumi couldn’t stop her brow from raising, “What guys?” 

“The group of friends in the beach cottage, they were in a rush, probably playing a game of who can get inside the cottage the fastest,” 

“…There wasn’t supposed to be anyone here but us,” 

“Maybe they didn’t get the memo?” 

Korra felt like she was forgetting something very important, “Whatever, let’s just all have 'fun',” she sighed. 

Korra furrowed her brows and scanned the vicinity. 

Weird... She could've sworn someone was watching. It didn't feel hostile though... 

"Hey Kor! First one to The Rock is the winner!" 

Before she could put it deep in her thoughts, she was being yanked once more. 

Was a nap really too much to ask for? 

[…] 

They were screwed, if people saw them, they’d get reported and thrown in jail for stalking the royal siblings. 

But currently, Asami didn’t care. She had to know. 

What was Korra’s relationship with the princess. 

She's doing this for truth! The pursuit of truth! And nothing but the truth! 

Or so she keeps telling herself. 

“How long do we have keep tailing them? I’m tired and I want to float on the cold waters,” Bolin groaned. 

“Shh, we’re gonna lose ‘em,” Opal replied. 

“Don’t you think it would’ve been smarter if say maybe…only two people would do the tailing, more inconspicuous?” Mako pointed out. 

"Well smart ass, all of us wanted to get answers so here we are," Kuvira kept a trained eye at the trio who were strolling down the beach. 

"Think we can get closer so we can hear what they're saying?" Opal whispered. 

Mako sighed in resignation, "Too dangerous, not enough hiding spaces here," 

They watched as the trio continued walking along the white sand of the shoreline, the Princess who seemed to be bickering with her brother and in between was their friend who was probably on the verge of running out of breath from all the sighs. 

Korra looked dang cute too. 

In her earlier panic, she didn't get to see what she wore properly but that swimming tank top and jean shorts did wonders to her already impressive figure. 

She felt a vein threaten to pop as the Fire Princess grabbed Korra's arm once more and began to sprint away from the Prince. 

"Ah crap, we're gonna lose 'em!" Bolin said and all five of them 

"So... Korra's on to us," Kuvira whispered, more to herself than anyone really, followed up by, "So this is...I see...Impressive guard and instincts... What else can she do..." were the focused mutters made by her friend. 

Well...that's totally not weird 

Asami focused her attention on their target. Ah crap, they were getting farther! 

How on earth did they do this so easily in movers? 

Following suit, keeping a reasonable distance from the trio, failing to even hear a word in on their convos. 

"How do you suppose Korra knows them? They seem really close, especially her royal highness," Opal wondered out loud. 

"Bet you they're childhood friends," Bolin said 

"How would Korra be friends with them? How'd they meet?" Mako asked skeptically 

"I dunno, she's adopted to the Eisens, they have those fancy-schmancy parties right? Maybe they met when they were kids?" 

They all stared Bolin in amazement. 

"Wow, you're insightful today," Opal said 

"You guys are so rude! I can connect the dots every so often too you know! I'm a treasure trove of knowledge!" 

They couldn't help but chuckle as her brother pouted. 

"Look, I know we're having a blast and all but, we're losing them," Kuvira deadpanned and they all hurried to follow their trail. 

For the next thirty minutes, all they did was keep an eye on the trio, which were frustrating and boring. 

Asami didn't even think she'd be the jealous type. 

How could she be jealous when Korra wasn't even hers?   
As the Princess hugged Korra's arm tighten, she could feel something inside her burn up. Flaming envy, perhaps. 

...Was it just her or was it getting hotter...? 

The heat only stopped when she saw Korra slowly pull away from the hug (or perhaps, more like a vice grip) and said something to the siblings before making a sprint for the hotel. 

They were all currently hiding behind a convenient cottage, just a few meters away from their targets, when they overheard a very weird conversation. 

The Princess spoke first, "You think they found her?" 

They could see Iroh looking over the ocean, "No, at least not yet..." 

"The heads wouldn't let her out so easily if they didn't think there was a threat to be sniffed out in RC," 

"That is...True..." Iroh replied contemplating, "Powerful she may be, no one's heard from them in years... Those bastards," He said with such venom, unlike everything they'd seen from him thus far, "Dirty cheating bastards," 

"...She'll be safe right?..." Kasumi said meekly, "We'll keep her safe, right...?" 

Iroh looked at his sister and drew out a slow breath, "...We'll do what we can, after all, she's our dearest friend," then gave his sister an affectionate pat on her head. 

Who was this..."Her" they were talking about...? Whoever it was...they seemed very important. 

"Hey Bo, stop pushing, they're gonna see us!" Mako hissed and pushed his brother, which made Bolin push him in return, "Well I can't see from here!" Bolin snapped back. 

Bolin wanted to retaliate but managed to push Kuvira, Kuvira accidentally hit Opal, Opal hit Mako. They caused a ruckus basically. Which caused all five of them to stumble out of their little hiding spot and fall on the sand. 

Asami wanted to smack all of them on the top of their heads had they not heard a dangerous edge to a certain royal siblings' tone. 

"Oh dearest brother... seems we found ourselves a couple of...stowaways," Kasumi said, hands starting to spark in blue. 

"Who are you and why were you listening to us!" Iroh asked as flames erupted on his palms. 

Naturals! Of course they were! 

"W-wait! You guys are misunderstanding something!" Asami heard Bolin stammering, "We weren't really stalking you! Honest!" 

"Who sent you!?" Iroh readied himself in a stance, ready to strike. 

How were they going to explain this?! 

"It seems these intruders don't have any intention answering," For a Fire Nation Princess...her voice seemed cold and calculating. Someone who was ready to kill. 

"Woah woah, Calm down Highnesses, we were just in the area," Kuvira stood up and met their eyes with the same intensity. 

"An obvious lie, eavesdroppers!" Iroh shot back 

Things could end up bad if they let things continue! 

That was when the air around them grew colder and colder, even the Fire siblings' flames started dying out. 

A pillar of ice shot up from between them, separating the two groups and a figure joined in the fray, standing on top of it. 

"Sheesh, I thought I told you guys to behave, I was just going to go to the toilet!" Their friend addressed the pair who were ready to maul them. 

"Yeah but! Look! There were stalkers! We just thought---" Kasumi started 

Korra sighed and jumped down, "Look, just cause you're royalty, doesn't mean you get free reign over everything you want, apologize to the tourists," 

That was when Korra turned around. 

It was all very comical really, Korra's eyes slowly recognized who they were but probably took a few more seconds to realize, then gaped wide eyed before yelling out, "Guys?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me hear your thoughts on the chap! 
> 
> See you guys soon, hopefully! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
